The Rising of the Black Flame Prince
by Angel Cry13
Summary: After Zuko found out he's the great grand-son of Avatar Roku, He got a message about island between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. This island got a Master that will teach the prince about a bending call "Black Flame". Zuko x Ty Lee and lot of OC.
1. Meeting the Master

**The Rising of the Black Flame Prince**

I don't own Avatar The Last Air Bender

**Chapter 1. Meeting The Master**

"Are we there yet!?" Zuko yelled at the captain of the small ship.

"Don't worry Prince Zuko, we're almost there." The captain replied back to Zuko as he drove the ship closer to the island.

Zuko went back to his room and lay on his bed. The prince started to grow impatient by the minute. He sat up and began to meditate to pass the time. Zuko's eyes were closed as his breathing moves along with the flame of the fire.

As he meditates, Ty Lee jumped out of a box in the ship's storage room. She looked around the room with a smile on her face as always. Walking out of the storage room, she then started to think which direction she should head to. Ty Lee took out a quarter and whispered to herself, "Heads go right and tails left." She smiled as she flips the quarter into the air; she then caught the quarter and then opened her hand. "Okay heads," Ty Lee whisper as she still smiled, she continued to walk forward.

The captain walked up to Zuko and said, "Prince Zuko, we have arrived at the island."

Zuko slowly opened his eyes. "It's about time," he said as he stood up.

As Ty Lee walked down same path as Zuko, she smiled bigger when she saw him. "ZUZU!" she yelled with joy. Then she started to run towards him.

Zuko looked at Ty Lee and said, "Ty Lee what are you doing here?" Zuko then noticed that Ty Lee was running towards him. Zuko knew what was going to happen; he waved his hands in front of his body as he panic a bit. "Wait! Ty Lee don't please!" he said, but it was too late.

Ty Lee tackled the prince to the ground as she hugged him. "ZUZU I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" she landed on top of him with a smile.

Zuko tried to stay calm as possible as he can. "Ty Lee, can you place get off of me right now."

Ty Lee stood up and started to rub the back of her head. "Oh sorry, Zuzu." she said with her a perky tone.

The prince stood up and dusted off his shoulder a bit. "What are doing here, Ty Lee?" he said as he looked at her. Zuko is already mad by going to the unknown island and now this. The next thing he needed is having Ty Lee with him the whole time in the island. Zuko looked at her and said, "Did Azula told you to come here?"

Ty Lee looked at him. "Yep, she said to spy on you and to see what you are up to." She smiled at the prince and continued talking, "So I'm keeping my eyes on you the whole time." She placed her index fingers and her thumbs on her eyelids to make her eyes open wider as she stared at Zuko.

Zuko knew that Azula might send a spy to keep an eye on him, but he did not see this coming. The prince just stood there as Ty Lee stared at him with her big brown eyes. "Great this is the last thing I needed." Zuko sounded sarcastically. He then poked Ty Lee's forehead hard. "Don't call me Zuzu." He ordered her.

"Ow!" Ty Lee started to rub her forehead as she frown a bit. "But don't you like it when I call you Zuzu" Ty Lee looked at him.

"I don't like when Azula call me that." he said as he walk pass by her.

Ty Lee followed him. "So what about me?" she smile as she talk to him, "Can I call you Zuzu?"

Zuko heisted a bit before answering her. He never thought about Ty Lee calling him Zuzu, and it did not bother him as much when Azula called him that. "I…I don't know…Maybe."

Ty Lee smiled big. "Okay Zuzu." she said in a very cute way. Ty Lee always loved teasing Zuko because she loved it when he blushed.

Zuko blushed a bit when Ty Lee said his nickname. "Don't…Don't call me that again." The prince turned his head away from Ty Lee and hoped she did not see him blush, but it was too late.

Ty Lee smiled big again when she saw the blushing prince. "How cute you're blushing." She poked Zuko's cheek. Ty Lee always thought Zuko looked cute when he blushed.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!" he yelled at Ty Lee. The prince knew he was blushing, but he tried to deny it. "AND STOP CALLING ME THAT." He ordered Ty Lee as he brushed her finger away from his cheek.

"Zuko, you need to calm down and control your anger." Ty Lee said as she walked next to him. "You have so many stresses in your life. At this rate you might get gray hairs before you turn twenty." She nodded a bit.

Zuko ignored Ty Lee as he walked off the ship and headed to the pier. At the pier there were ten men, all of them were wearing black kimono and a sword on their side. The ten men bowed to the prince then one of the men walked up to the prince and said, "Prince Zuko the master is glad that you came to the island, and weeks before the eclipse."

Zuko is still mad for coming all this way because some guy wanted to see him. "Just take me to your master right now," he ordered the man.

"Yes, I know, but first please tell your men to leave the island," said the man.

"Why?" Zuko stared at the man.

"It's the master's orders and don't worry, when you're done with the master we will send you home." The man saw Ty Lee standing behind Zuko and then said, "And your girlfriend is welcome to stay as well."

"Fine I'll tell my men to leav- wait girlfriend?" Zuko did not know the man was talking about Ty Lee. He turned around and noticed she was standing behind him. "Wait she not my girlfri-" Zuko was cut off when Ty Lee placed her hand on his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, sometimes my boyfriend work too hard and he will forget that he had a cute girlfriend." Ty Lee smiled a bit.

"I see." said the man.

Zuko pushed Ty Lee's hand away from his mouth. He grabbed Ty Lee's wrist and walk behind some boxes with her. Zuko looked at Ty Lee with anger and said, "What are you doing!? You know Mai is my girlfriend!" he was confused about her actions earlier.

"Aww… come on Zuko, can I stay with you?" Ty Lee pray in front of Zuko hoping he will say 'yes'.

"Why!?" Zuko said as he stared at her.

"Because I want to stay, and besides Azula did order me to keep an eye on you." Ty Lee proved a point about Azula's orders.

Now Zuko have no choice but to say 'yes', as he thought what Azula will do to him if he sent Ty Lee back to the palace. "Fine, you can stay, but don't get in the way. Got it!?"

Ty Lee smiled then she hugged the prince. "Oh Zuzu thank you so much!" she said as she hug Zuko.

Zuko shook his head a bit as Ty Lee hugged him. "I hate my life." he said. He knew this short trip just got a bit longer. "LET GO OF ME!" he yelled at Ty Lee "AND STOP CALLING ME ZUZU!"

xxx

An hour later after Zuko ordered his men to leave, the man in the black kimono was taking Zuko and Ty Lee to the temple. As they walk, Ty Lee moved her head a bit to look around the city. Building reminded her about the building in Ba Sing Se. People were walking, or shopping, and the children were playing at the park. This city was much more alive than Ba Sing Se.

Ty Lee looked at the man and said, "So what is the name of the island we're staying?"

The man looked back at her as they walk. "The island's name is Black Phoenix Island."

"Black Phoenix Island?" Ty Lee was curious about why the island was named Black Phoenix Island.

"The reason how the island got its name is unknown. There are different stories on how the island got its name Black Phoenix." The man looked at Ty Lee as he continued talking. "Some say the island is a graveyard to phoenixes, others say this place used to be a mining ground for a rare rock called Phoenix Ashes. For me I think it's because a rare type of bending."

"Rare bending? What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked the man. Zuko listen to their convention.

"You see fire has two types of bending." The man said.

Zuko looked at the man. "Yea, fire and lighting." He joined in the convention.

"And one more bending." The man looked at the Prince

Ty Lee looked at the man and said, "Another one?" she always knew that fire bending has two types: fire and lighting, but a third.

"So what's the thrid one?" Zuko asked the man.

The man replied, "You'll see, Prince Zuko."

The three made it to the temple. The temple was high as a mountain with soldiers on each steps of the stairs and two more on the sides of the door. Each soldier were wearing black kimono as each one wear different arm bend that represent what type of bender they are.

Zuko looked at the soldiers then he looked at the man. "What is the meaning of this!?" Zuko did not see coming. He saw different types of soldiers from the Earth Kingdoms and the Water Tribes around the temple grounds.

"The meaning of what?" The man looked at the prince.

Zuko looked at the soldiers and said, "Why are there Earth and Water benders here!?"

The man answered Zuko's question, "You see this island is almost like Ba Sing Se. People that want to get out of the war. Some of them came from the Earth Kingdoms and the Water Tribes. We even got people from the Fire Nations that came to this island to live in peace." The man smiled and looked around the people that were busy living on with their lives. "Black Phoenix Island is a place of peace. So don't worry Prince Zuko they won't attack you."

Zuko stared at the man then he look back at the temple. Not knowing he should trust the man. Zuko started to walk up the stairs that lead him to the main entrance of the temple. About the third or fourth step, he looked back and saw Ty Lee and the man were not following him. "Well, are you guys coming?" Zuko asked them.

The man answered, "The master wishes to be alone with you, Prince Zuko."

Ty Lee looked at Zuko and said, "Have fun talking to the master." She smiled at him.

Zuko looked at Ty Lee then he looked back at the stairs and continued walking to the main entrance. When Zuko arrived to the main entrance, he started to hear a loud noise. _"I knew it!" _Zuko thought to himself _"It's a trap!"_ Zuko thought the noise came from a machine that might catch him. Zuko kicked the door down and he quickly got into a fighting stance.

The master placed his tools on a table when Zuko kicked down the door. "Whoa, careful kid! You almost made me scratch my motorcycle!" The master walked to Zuko. "Okay kid what's with the fighting stance?"

"Umm… I though it was a trap cause I heard a loud noise." Zuko felt embarassed for thinking it was a trap and kicking down his door. He then drops his fighting stance and said, "Sorry Mr…ummm…" Zuko could not finish his sentence because he does not know the master's name.

The master looked at his broken door and sighed. "That was a new door too." he looked at Zuko and said, "Oh sorry kid, forgot to tell you my name" The master smiled at the prince. "The name is Nightmare the Master of the Black flame. Well that is my nick name."

**Okay everyone I'm going to rewrite all of the chapters because people saying there are some mistake. So it will take me awhile to post up new chapters.**


	2. First Night on the Island

**Chapter 2. First Night on the Island**

A few mintues later, Nightmare's men replaced the broken door with a new door as he and Zuko entered a large room to drink tea. Although, Zuko was still embarassed for kicking down the door, Nightmare did not seem mad about it as he took a drink of his tea.

"You know kid, that was some hell of an entrance you made back there," said Nightmare as he smiled.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head and said, "Ummm…sorry about that," he then took a drink of his tea. "So why did you send me a message saying you wanted to see me?"

"Your uncle Iroh told me to teach you about my rare bending." he sigh a bit as he looked at Zuko. "But I don't see the point of teaching a wild fireball like you." He laughed at the thought of teaching Zuko about the Black Flame.

Zuko started to get pissed about Nightmare's comment. "Well at least my name isn't Nightmare."

Nightmare sighed once again. "Nightmare is my nick name Kid."

"So what is your real name?" said Zuko.

"I'll tell you later, 'Scar Face'." said Nightmare as he stared at Zuko hoping he will get angry.

Zuko quickly stood up and stared at him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Zuko's always hated it when someone makes fun of his scar.

Nightmare grinned as he stared at the pissed-off prince. "You heard me 'Scar Face'."

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Zuko. He then released a fury of fireballs at him. Soon the place Nightmare was sitting on was engulfed in flames. The Prince's breathing was a bit heavy from shooting all thoes fireballs. The fire slowly died down then Zuko noticed that Nightmare was gone. "What!?" Zuko said in disblief.

Nightmare was behind the Prince with his back facing the prince holding the Peace Maker. "See, that's what I meant about the wild fireball, Scar Face." Nightmare said wih a smile. "Now I don't know if I should teach you or not," he said. Nightmare then placed his sword on his shoulder.

Zuko quickly turned around making his fist busrt into flame and said, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Zuko was about to punch Nightmare, but it was blocked by Nightmare's sword.

Nightmare grinned. "Is that it kid!?" He pushes Zuko back with his sword, and then does a round-house kicked to the prince. Zuko fell to the ground from the kick. He was a few yards away from Nightmare. "Now Scar Face, are you going to come at me with your fist or with a blade!?" said Nightmare pointing at a red box.

Zuko looked at Nightmare then he looked at the red box. The Prince walked to the box as he stared at Nightmare. He opened the box and inside it was a red and black katana. The katana was long with flame like design on the blade. Zuko picked up the katana, looked at it and then he looked Nightmare.

"The blade is yours Kid." Nightmare smiled a bit. He stabbed the ground with his sword and twisted the handle couple time to make the blade spins. "Come and get me Kid!" He sounded excited for this battle with the Prince of the Fire Nation.

As soon Zuko grabbed the katana, blade starts to glow red hot. The prince looked at the blade then he looked at Nightmare. Zuko walked to him then then he tossed the box to Nightmare. Nightmare quickly sliced the box, but as soon as he did, Zuko was right in front of him getting ready to swing his katana. Zuko swung his katana at Nightmare, but he quickly blocked it. Both men pushed their blade against each other. Nightmare twisted the handle causing the blades spin faster. Zuko could feel the blade spin faster against his katana. Suddenly Nightmare leaned back causing Zuko to lose his balance. The Prince fell forward then Nightmare kicked the prince. Zuko landed a few yards away from him, but he quickly got back up. As soon as he got up, Nightmare swung his sword releasing a wave of black fire. Zuko quickly jumped out of the way.

Zuko looked at him and said, "What was that!?" He was shocked, seeing a wave of black fire coming right at him.

"That is called black fire, Kid" said Nightmare as he put his Peace Maker on his back. "I'm a black flame bender." He held out his hand and then black fire balls appear.

Zuko put his katana away then he walked to him. He was amazed, staring at a ball of black flame. "It's amazing."

"Black flame bender is better then lighting bending." Nightmare closed his hand then he called in some maids and told them to clean up mess they made. "With it, you can perform Ignite." Suddenly he was engulfed in black flame then he disappeared and then he reappeared behind Zuko. He looked at the Zuko who was still amazed about the power of the black fire.

"So when do I start?" Zuko stared at Nightmare.

Nightmare had a serious looked on his face. "Are you sure kid?" He walked to the prince. "If you say yes, you're going train hard like you've never trained before.

Zuko thought about it then he nodded 'yes'.

Nightmare smirk as then he turned around and walked away. "Okay, training starts tomorrow." He looked back the prince and said, "Oh Kid, don't forget to name your weapon, okay and I want the name by tomorrow." He walked to his room.

xxx

An hour or so later, when the day slowly turned into night, Zuko was taken to an INN where he and Ty Lee will spend their time on the island. When they enter the room, they notice there is only one bed in the middle of the room.

"This has to be a mistake." Zuko looked at the king size bed. "I'll go see if I can get my own room." He walked out of the room.

Ty Lee followed him. "Why, I don't mind sharing a bed." she said with a smile.

"I mind." he said as he walked down the hallway.

Ty Lee frowned a bit. "Aww… please Zuko, can I share a bed with you?"

Zuko looked at her and started to feel bad. "Okay, how about I get a room next to yours? Will that make you happy?"

Ty Lee smiled and then she hugged him. "Oh, thank you Zuko."

Zuko sighed then he pushed Ty Lee away fom him. "No more hugs, okay?"

"Okay, no more hugs…" Ty Lee smiled then she looked away and whispers, "…for now" grinning a bit.

"You say something?" Zuko continued at her.

Ty Lee quickly looked at him and smiled. "Nope, I didn't say a thing."

Zuko raised his eyebrows as he stared at her. "Ummm…okay?"

The two made it to the desk. A girl was behind the desk looking away from them. "What can I do for you?" She did not even bother to look at them because she was busying doing something else.

"Can you give me a room next my friend?" Zuko looked at the girl.

"Sure." She turned around. "Lee!?" Her eyes widen in shocked when she saw Zuko. "Oh, Lee it been a long time!" She ran around the desk and hugged him with joy.

Zuko was shocked also. "Jin!?"

"Lee!?" Ty Lee was confused on what is going on. "Umm…Zuko what is going on and who is that girl?"

"Zuko?" Jin looked at him. "Lee, what is she talking about?"

Zuko started to feel nervous about the situation. "Well umm…" The prince was trying to come up with a good excuse.

Ty Lee and Jin stared at him. "Well what!?" both said simultaneously.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head then he stared at Jin "You see…ummm…" He then stared at Ty Lee. "It all started at when ummm…"

An hour later after Zuko explains everything to Jin and Ty Lee; the three were in Zuko's room. Jin was looking down. She never knew that the person she likes was Zuko the Prince for the Fire Nations and the same person who helped take down Ba Sing Sa.

Zuko looked at Jin. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Jin looked at him and yelled, "Why did, why did you do it!?" Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Because of you I have to run away from my home again!"

Zuko looked away from her. "I'm sorry… I was confused … I didn't know what to do…and…"

Jin looked at him and said, "And the worst part is that you lied and left me behind!" she looked away then placed her hands over her face to hide her tears.

Ty Lee hugged her to confort her. "There, there I'm sure he didn't mean to do that." Ty Lee looked at Zuko. "Right Zuko?"

"Right." Zuko can rememeber that day like it was yesterday. His sister Azula manipulated him like a puppet that day. "I'm sorry Jin, I'm really am sorry for hurting you like that." Zuko looked at her, "Please forgive me?"

"Forgive you!?" Jin looked at him, she was upset that fact that Zuko asked for forgiveness. "How can I forgive you when you left me behind and let the Fire Nations take my home away!?" She walked up to him than slapped him across his face then stormed out of his room.

Zuko sat down on his bed when Jin left the room. He touched his cheek where she slapped him and said, "I'm sorry Jin." He looked down as he felt bad for what he done that day in Ba Sing Sa.

Ty Lee hugged him from behind and whispers to his ear. "Zuko it's okay, I know how you feel."

Zuko was still looking down as Ty Lee hugged him. "How do you know how I feel?"

"Because Azula had manipulated me as well." She let go of him then she sat next to him.

Zuko looked at her and said, "How?" He was a little shocked that Azula would do that to one of her friends.

"You see, she wanted me to join her to hunt you down." Ty Lee frowned a bit. "I told her no cause I was happy in the circus, but then she showed up to one of my shows." Ty Lee lift knees to her chest and hugged it as she slowly started to cry. She remembered what Azula done to her act that made her join her team.

Zuko hugged her. "Ty Lee, I'm sorry" He held her tightly around his arm.

Ty Lee was shocked from his action. She never thought that Zuko would hug her. "…Zuko…" She hugged him back then she looked into his eyes.

Zuko looked back at her eyes. He started to blush a bit as their eyes locked to each other. He then broke the lock and looked away. "It's getting late; we should go to be now."

Ty Lee looked down and said, "Can I sleep here with you?"

"Sure." Zuko replied to her.

Ty smiled a little. "Thank you Zuko."

The two lay next to each other on Zuko's bed. Zuko pulled a blanket over him and Ty Lee. Ty Lee moved a bit closer to him. Zuko blushed a bit when felt her moving closer towards him. This is the first time that Zuko shared a bed with another girl beside Mai. Ty Lee watched as Zuko fall asleep. When he was fully asleep, Ty Lee leaned forward to his cheek and she kissed it. She smiled and closed her eyes as she rested her head on Zuko's chest and fell asleep.

**I'm done with this chapter so wait until next week when I post chapter 3 please review it thank you ^_^ plz tell me if there is some mistake so I can fix it**

**Info**

Nightmare weapon: Peace Maker – Peace Maker is a single sided extended sword with chainsaw blade that embodies the power of black flame. Peace Maker has a small high power engine making it the most deadly weapon in Nightmare's hands. **The handle looked like a motorcycle handle, when pulled it will give the power to the blade causing it to spin.**

Black Fire bending: Black Flame is more powerful than fire bending and a bit more powerful then lighting bending. This bending allowed the bender to perform Ignite (Ignite: shunpo – flash step like on bleach.), but only a few feet. Mastering black flame is difficult because it requires you to be on the brink of death. So far only 10 people had mastered this bending.

Nightmare Protype motorcycle: Hardy-Daytona (Seen on Final Fantasy Vll the Game) – Is first of its kind. Nightmare spent months making his protype motorcycle. He got this idea when he stole a blue print for the Fire Nations Jet Ski. (Yes they have Jet Ski that is why I added a motorcycle.) The Hardy-Daytona has enough room for two people to ride it. The motorcycle's speed can get up to 140 mph.


	3. The Twins of Fire and Water

**Chapter 3. The Twins of Fire and Water**

The brake of the dawn, Zuko slowly woke up and notices that Ty Lee was resting her head on his chest. He started to blush a bit as he stares at her. Zuko slowly moved Ty Lee's head on to a pillow. He got up and grabs his katana and then walks out of the room. Zuko was walking the down the hallway then notices that Jin was standing in front of her room. It was like she was waiting for him.

Zuko looked away as he passed by Jin and said, "Morning," he sounded nervous when he said it. All of a sudden Jin grabbed his hand. "Jin!?" Zuko was a little shocked when she grabbed it.

"I was thinking about what you said last night." Jin looked at him.

"I'm sorry" said Zuko as he looked down.

"It's ok I forgive you." Jin smiled a bit then she hugged him.

Zuko was shocked when Jin forgave him for what he did and a bit more shocked when she hugged him. "Jin" he then hugged her back. "I'm sorry Jin, but I have to meet with Nightmare." He pulled away from her and walked out the door. "I see you later, okay?"

Jin nodded and said, "Have fun."

xxx

Ty Lee slowly woke up from her sleep. She looked around and noticed that Zuko was gone. "…Zuko…" She was a little disappointed when she did not see him next to her when she woke up. Ty Lee grabbed Zuko's pillow and hugged it. "The pillow had his scent." she said as she sniffed his pillow with a smile on her face.

Jin opened the door and walked in the room with a tray of food. She noticed that Ty Lee was in the Zuko's bed. "Oh good morning," she said with a smile on her face. "So did you sleep well?" She placed the tray on the bed next to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee crawled toward the tray then looked at Jin. "Yea, I did." She smiled then looked at the food and amazed how well made it look. "Wow, they look good!"

"Aww…Thank you." said Jin as she smiled.

The two talked to each other as Ty Lee ate her breakfast. They mostly talk about Zuko and the things that they have in common that whole morning.

xxx

On the way to the temple, Zuko just remembered to name his red katana. He smacked his head with his palm. _"Shit, I can't believe I forgot to name this sword!"_ He thought to himself as he walked closer to the temple. _"What should I name it?"_ Zuko was thinking of different names for his red katana like Red Blade, Burning Dragon and many other names.

When he got to the temple, there was a maid waiting for him. She had short black hair wearing a long dark red robe, black pants flame like design on it, black boots, with a Water Tribe necklace around her neck, a red inner robe, and black gloves. The maid walked out to him and said, "Oh, Prince Zuko the master is out for the day, so I'm going to help you with your training."

Zuko was a little disappointed hearing he is not in, but this does give him more time to think of a name of his katana. "Okay, so where am I going to train at…umm…what is your name?" He said as he stared at the maid.

She giggled a bit. "Oh, my name is Rin." She smiled at the prince.

"Okay, Rin." said Zuko.

Rin pointed to the forest and said, "We'll be training at the river." She looked at him. "It is 5 miles into the forest."

"Okay let's get going." Zuko was about to take his first step until Rin grabbed his right wrist and stripped on 100-pound weights around his arm. Zuko right arm fell. "Hey what is this!?" He sounded mad when Rin tied 100-pound weights to his arm.

Rin stared at the prince and said, "Its Master's orders Prince Zuko." Then she pulled out three more 100-pound weights for Zuko's left arm, and his legs. She smiled as she held the weights. "Now hold still Prince Zuko."

"What!? No I won't put those on!" Zuko said to her then Rin start to walk to him with a smile on her first. Zuko shot a fireball at Rin, but she dodged them and then she pinned him to the ground. "Let me go right now!" Zuko tried to get out from her pin.

"Not until I put those on you." She leaned forward toward Zuko face causing him to blush and at the same time distracting him while she placed the other weights. "You're so cute when you blush." Rin looked into his eyes as she placed the last weight on his left arm.

Zuko was blushing then he noticed what Rin was doing to him, but the deed was already finished. Rin giggled a bit then she helped the prince up. Zuko can bearly lift up his arms, let alone walk. Rin smiled as she started walking away. Zuko sighed as he started to follow her to the river.

xxx

Ty Lee and Jin decided to have girl's day out. Jin just took Ty Lee to some of the best place in the island. They spent the whole morning trying on clothes, and talking to get to know each better. Then two headed to a tea house to have some nice warm tea.

"So he hates it when you called him Zuzu?" said Jin as she and Ty Lee took their seat outside of the tea house.

Ty Lee grabbed a menu and said, "No, he hated it when his sister called him that, but he doesn't mind if I call him that." She looked through the menu wondering what she will order.

Jin laughed a bit as she looked at the menu. "So is Zuko seeing someone?"

Ty Lee quickly answered her qustion, "Yes, her name is Mai." She feels uneasy about the subject, but she hides it by showing a fake smile.

"Oh." Jin sounded a bit disappointed hearing that Zuko has a girl, but she smiled a bit. "Tell me about her when I get back from getting our drinks okay?"

"Okay." said Ty Lee as her place the menu down.

Jin stood up from her chair, but before she goes to ask for the order, she looked Ty Lee and, "What kind of tea do you want?"

"Green tea place." said Ty Lee.

"Okay" Jin headed to the counter to order the drinks.

As Ty Lee waited for Jin to come back, she looked down at her lap. The wind was gently moving her bangs a bit as she thinks about Zuko and Mai. Ty Lee hated that fact that Mai is Zuko's girlfriend, and she could not do anything about it because she is her friend after all. Ty Lee wishes that she can tell Zuko how she feels about him, but she was afraid that he would overreact. Ty Lee sighed as she continued to wait for Jin.

xxx

Rin looked at the river, seeing the fishes swimming around and feeling the warm wind gently hiting her skin. "This is a good day for training right, Prince Zuko?" She smiled as she stared down at the prince.

Zuko was on the ground exhausted from jogging all the way to the river with weights stirpped to his arms and legs. There were some scratch marks on him from falling to many times, and there some leaves on his head as will some twigs on his clothing.

Rin bent over to see what wrong with him, "You okay, Prince Zuko?" with a confused look on her face.

"Do… I look …okay!?" Zuko sounded mad and exhausted. "Now get… these stupid weights off me … now!?" his breathing sounded heavy as he spoke.

Rin giggled a bit. "Okay, Prince Zuko." She smiled a bit as she was about to remove the weights until a female voice came out of no where.

"Rin leave the weights on him!" A girl who looked just like Rin walked out from the forest. She was wearing long dark blue robe, black pants water like design on it, black boots, and a Fire Nation necklace around her neck, blue inner robe, and black gloves.

Rin started to whine a bit. "But Rei he looks tired."

Rei sighed a bit then said, "I don't care and beside he is not done training, yet!" She sounded mad when she spoke.

Zuko slowly sat up then sat against a tree. He then stared at the girl as his breathing slowly returned back to normal. "Who are you?"

Rei looked at the prince as she placed her hand on her waist. "I'm Rei, Rin's twin sister and your trainer." Then she pointed to river poles. Each pole is a foot higher than the next one, there are fifteen poles in the river. "Now get on those poles right now!" She ordered him.

"What!?" Zuko was shocked from Rei's order as he stared at her then he glanced at the poles. "You got to be kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding!?" said Rei.

"What if I fall from the pole and go stright down the river bottom and drown to death because of the weights I have on!?" Zuko yelled at her as he trying to prove a point.

"Umm…please stop fighting." Rin spoke to them as she beg them to stop fighting, but they ignored. "Please stop." Zuko and Rei were still yelling to each other. Rin was ingored again then she started to cry.

Rei heard Rin crying then she quickly went by her side. "Aww…its okay I'm okay now." She held Rin around her arms then she quickly looked at Zuko. "It is your fault that my sister is crying!" Rie yelled at him

Zuko was already mad from the weights and now he is getting blame for something he did not do. "How is this my fault!?" he yelled back to Rei

They were acting like children, Zuko was still yelling at Rei, Rei was yelling at him, and Rin was still crying as her twin sister held her. Animals started to flee to get away from the yelling and crying. Some of the birds carried their nest to move to another tree just to get away from them. You can hear them yelling from a few yards away.

Jin and Ty Lee were in the forest gathering some flowers for the Inn. Ty Lee noticed forest was too quiet, no sounds animals roaming around.

"Umm…Jin where are the animals?" said Ty Lee as she picked up some flowers.

Jin stopped what she was doing and started too looked around for a bit then said, "I don't know. Usually we hear birds chirping, and packs of Fox Antelope walking around or eating."

Ty Lee walked a bit deeper into the forest and then she started to hear yelling and crying. She then quickly ran towards the source of the yelling.

Jin noticed that Ty Lee was running then she started to follow her. "Ty Lee what wrong!?" Jin asked her wondering what is going on.

When they got to the river, they noticed that Zuko, Rei and Rin was causing all the noise they're making. Ty Lee and Jin walked up them wondering why they're arguing.

"Okay, what is going on!?" Jin asked them. Zuko can tell that she was upset.

Ty Lee looked at him and noticed the weights on him. "Zuko, why do you have weights tied to your arms and legs?"

An hour later after Zuko just got done explaining to Ty Lee and Jin why he was arguing with Rei, the group was seating in a circle and in the middle was fish on a stick rosting around the fire. Zuko was between Ty Lee, and Jin, Rei was seating between Rin and Jin. It was kinda quite, except the cracking of the flame.

Zuko looked at Ty Lee and said, "Can take the weights off of me?" Ty Lee smiled a bit as she nodded 'yes' and started to remove the weights.

Rei watched Ty Lee removing the weights from Zuko's arms and legs. "Why not do it yourself?" she said bluntly.

"I'm tired, okay." He yelled a little at Rei as Ty Lee just go done removing the weights.

"How can you be tired from walking around with weights tied to your arms and legs?" said Rie

Zuko sighed a bit then said, "I just am, okay?" he then grabbed a fish and started eating.

Rin yelled at them, "WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" Zuko and Rei were shocked when Rin yelled at them. "Pleace?" she said it in a quite way.

Ty Lee yawned a bit then lean against Zuko shoulder. Zuko blushed a bit from Ty Lee's action. She saw him blushing and said, "Zuzu you're blushing again."

Zuko quickly looked away from Ty Lee. "I don't blush and don't call me Zuzu."

Rei laught a bit from hearing Zuko nick name. "Zuzu?" she said as she stared at him. "That's an odd nick name for you."

Zuko yelled at Rei, "THAT NOT MY NICK NAME!" Ty Lee kissed his cheek and he started to blush again. "Ty Lee, why did you kissed me!?"

Ty Lee blushed a bit as she smiled. "To see you blush."

"I don't blush." said Zuko.

Jin looked at the blushing prince. "Then why are your cheeks red?" She smiled

"They're not." Zuko said as he took a bite of his fish.

"Yes they are." Rin looked at him. "You're so cute when you blush. I just want to hug you to make you blush even more." said Rin.

"That's not a bad idea" said Ty Lee. Then she hugged Zuko.

"Hey, let me go!" Zuko blushed redder as Ty Lee huggedn him.

"I want to hug him too!" Jin hugged him.

"Make room for me!" Rei jumped them as she hugs Zuko.

"Get off of me right now!" Zuko was yelling at them as he held by Ty Lee, Jin, and Rin.

Rei sigh a bit as she grabbed a rost fish and started eating. She looked at them and sighed again.

Rin looked at her sister. "Come in join with us, Rei."

Rei stared at her and said, "No."

As Ty Lee, Jin, and Rin hugged Zuko, Rei stared at them and cannot help but to laugh as the sun slowly goes down.

**I hope you readers liked the twins I add Rin and Rei? I will add more characters later on. If got an idea for a character let me know the name, bending and what type of martial art the person use I might use in a up coming chapter.^_^ please review**


	4. Trip to the Hot Spring

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Trip to the Hot Spring**

Two weeks have pasted since Zuko and Ty Lee came to the island, Zuko's training is improving thanks to Rin and Rei, Ty Lee and Jin got to know each other better as Ty Lee is helping her in the inn. Zuko is getting better with his fire bending, but he is still hasn't summoned a single black flame. Nightmare is no where to be found when Zuko started his training. Even though Nightmare is not around he still gives orders to Rin and Rei for Zuko's training.

In the morning Zuko was heading to the twin's home, but when he got there he heard some noise from the back yard. Zuko went around to the back to find Rei and Rin doing their morning sparring. He watched the twins getting ready for their fight.

The two were in a big circle as Rei was in one side of the circle and Rin was in the other side. The two looked at each other as they bowed their head's in their fighting stances. Rei started to move her legs back to front over and over as though she was dancing. Rin started to bend the water in the air as she then leaned back and drank, but when she leaned forward; her movement was like she was drunk from drinking sake.

Zuko was confused about their fighting stances. He never had seen those stances before and wondering what was going to happen.

Rei made the first move by doing a spin kick that was sending a wave of fire towards Rin. Rin did a back flip to dodge the wave, but she countered it when her feet went up in the air as she send the two waves of water at her sister. Rei jumped between the waves then lashed out a flaming spin kick at Rin. Rin spun around to avoid her sister kicks.

Rei and Rin continued to spar as Zuko watched. He was amazed seeing his teacher fighting each other. Seeing the fire bender and water bender fight as though they were dancing. Rei's movement was like fire moving back to front like rhythm. Rin's drunken body as like watching water flow down a river.

xxx

Jin just finished cleaning the dishes in the kitchen and Ty Lee was on her bed tired from cleaning the tables in the inn.

"Boy, I'm tired." said Ty Lee as she lay on her bed.

Jin giggled a bit "How can you be tired from cleaning the tables?"

Ty Lee placed a finger on her chin and said, "I guess I'm not use to this." She smiled.

"Well don't forget that we're going to a bath house near the water fall today." Jin smiled back to Ty Lee.

"Don't worry I won't forget." said Ty Lee

xxx

Rei and Rin just got done with their spar then Zuko walked up to them. He was still amazed from watching them spar.

"Wow, I never seen those fighting style's before!" said Zuko.

Rin looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Prince Zuko."

Rei drank some water as she looked at Zuko. "So are you ready to go to the water fall?"

"Yea, but tell me why we're going there again?" asked Zuko.

"For two reasons Prince Zuko." Rin smiled as show one finger. "One is for your training." She said as she put another finger up. "And two is for the hot spring."

Zuko looked at Rin and said, "Hot spring?"

Rei walked up to him and then give him a mad look on her face. "Yes hot spring. So you better not dare to peek on us you little pervert."

Zuko looked at Rei and yelled, "I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

Rin looked away as blush and placed her hands on her cheek. "Oh Prince Zuko is a pervert!" She then looked at him. "But I don't mind if you see me wet and naked in the hot spring." She said with a sexy tone as she winked at the prince.

Zuko started to blush bright red and said, "I don't want to see you naked!"

Rin started to cry. "Oh Prince Zuko is being mean to me! He thinks I don't have a sexy body to look at!" She said as she was teasing the prince.

Zuko's eyes widen a bit as he continued to blush. "Wait I didn't mean it like that!" he started to think what to say next, and try not to say the wrong words that might make things worse. "Umm…you see I was met to say… that umm."

Rei looked at them and sighed. "Will you two stop!?" She looked at Rin. "Rin stop teasing the pervert." Rei then looked at Zuko and said, "You know there's no peeking when we get to the hot spring okay!?"

Rin and Zuko nodded a little as they looked at Rei.

xxx

Zuko, Rin and Rei met up with Jin and Ty Lee at the inn. Rin, Jin, and Ty Lee were excited for their trip to the water fall, and as for Zuko and Rei there expressions on their faces were just uptight and serious.

The group was walking down a path that was leading to the water fall. Rei and Rin was in front, Jin and Ty Lee is behind them and Zuko was bringing up the rear as he was carrying suitcases filled with towels, spare clothes, soap, and much more items girls need to take a bath like a rubber turtle-duck.

"Why do I have to carry all this shit!?" Zuko yelled at them as he was getting tired and cranky by carrying their suitcases.

Ty Lee turned around and started walking backward. "Because we needed a strong man to carry our things, Zuzu." She smiled as she teased Zuko.

Zuko turned his head to hide his blush. "Shut up!"

Ty Lee saw Zuko's red cheek and said, "Aww…your blushing again." Then she tapped Jin on the shoulder.

Jin looked at her. "Yes?" Ty Lee pointed to Zuko then Jin looked at him and said, "Cute! Zuzu is blushing again!"

"I know it's so cute to see Zuzu blush huh?" said Ty Lee

Jin nodded a little. "Yea I know."

"Is Prince Zuko blushing again!?" As Rin over heard Jin and Ty Lee as she then she quickly ran to Zuko and hugged him.

Zuko fell to the ground as Rin hugged him. "Hey let me go right now!" He blushed harder then before.

Ty Lee and Jin started to laugh at Rin and Zuko.

Rei sighed as she looked back at Rin hugging Zuko and watching Ty Lee and Jin laughing. _"Why am I surrounded by dumb asses?" _Rei thought to herself as she shook her head and continued to walk down the path.

xxx

When they got to the bath house, Zuko dropped the suitcases, but before he could rest Rei quickly grabbed his hand, and took him to the water fall. Jin and Rin walked inside the bath house and started to get ready to go to the hot spring. Ty Lee watched Rei taking Zuko to the water and started to follow them.

Rei let go of Zuko's hand as they soon reached the shore of the water fall. She then turned around and faced him. "Give me your katana!" She demanded Zuko to give her the katana.

"Why should I?" said Zuko.

Rei started to yell at him. "BECAUSE I SAID SO DUMB ASS! NOW GIVE ME YOUR SWORD THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Zuko stared at her for a few seconds then gave her his katana. Rei grab his weapon and removed the katana from its scabbard then she tossed the katana to the peak of the water fall. Zuko watched as his blade get toss to the top of the water fall and seeing it stabbing the ground. He then look at Rei, wounding why she throw his katana.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Zuko looked at her.

Rei quickly hit Zuko on the head for yelling then said, "The master wanted you to climb up the face of the water fall with your bare hands."

Zuko rubbed his head a bit. "So why did you tossed my katana at the peak!?"

"For motivation." Rei then turned around and headed back to the bath house. "Oh and no fire bending."

Zuko sigh a little as he looked up at the water fall. "Great." He sounded disappointed, but yet he thought that this was a good motivation.

Ty Lee walked up to Zuko. "What's wrong?" Wondering why he was looking up as she looked up as well and saw Zuko's sword on the top of the water fall. "Zuko is that your katana?"

Zuko looked at her then said, "Yes." He walked to the shore and started to remove his shirt.

Ty Lee watched as Zuko removed his shirt. She then started to blush as she stared at Zuko's body as she continued to stare at his well worked out body.

Zuko looked at her and wondering why she is was staring at him. "You okay?"

Ty Lee shook her head a little then said, "Yea, I'm fine." as she smiled.

"Okay?" Zuko jumped into the river and swam to the base of the water.

Ty Lee watched as she at down on a flat rock. "Be careful, Zuko."

xxx

"Aww… This is nice" Jin was in the hot spring relaxing as she held her towel round her torso.

"Yea I know" Rin smiled as she leaned back against a rock that was next to her. "Me and Rei always come here during the winter reason."

"I can see why." Jin looked at Rin.

The bath of the hot spring was surrounded by rocks. There were walls that surrounded the hot spring that was made of bamboo trees. The hot spring also had a small man made water fall to let the warm water flow into the bath.

Rei walked in as she held her towel. "Man, it's good to come here." she said as she slowly entered the water. She stretched out her arms and started rest against a rock. "Man this is relaxing huh?" Rei stared at Jin and Rin as she smiled a little.

Jin looked around and noticed that Ty Lee was no where to be found. "Where's Ty Lee?"

Rin looked around also and noticed that Ty Lee wasn't there. "I don't know." She then looked at Rei then said, "Rei where is Ty Lee?"

Rei looked at them then sighed. "She's with Zuko at the falls that's all."

"Why?" Jin looked at her.

Rei looked back at Jin. "Who knows? Maybe she's just watching him train." She closed her eyes and was taking in the warmth of the spring. "Mmm… I love this place." She smiled to herself as she said that.

"Oh." Jin sounded a bit disappointed when she heard Ty Lee was with Zuko. "I hope they don't do something serious."

Rin looked at Jin then asked, "What do you mean?"

Rei grinned a little, and thought this might be a good chance to tease Jin and Rei. "I think they might have sex in the water falls." She looked at the two.

Jin's face turns red as she thought about Rei's comment. _"Sex!?... No they wouldn't do that. Like come on its Zuko and Ty Lee, they're just friends right!?" _ So many things were running through her mind as she thought about Zuko and Ty Lee.

"Nooo." Rin started to whine a little as she also thought about them having sex. "I want to be alone with him and feeling his warm body rubbing against mine." She said it out loud. "Prince Zuko, Why her and why not me!?"

Rei looked at her sister and couldn't believe what she just said. She was a bit shock from her reaction and yet sometimes she kind of knew that Rin might be jealous of hearing that Zuko was alone with Ty Lee.

xxx

About thirty minutes had past by since Rei took Zuko to the water falls as Ty Lee was still watching Zuko try to reach his katana. Zuko tried to climb up the water fall, but every time he was half way there he just end up falling back down to the river. Now the prince was laying next to Ty Lee as he felt tired and had some bruises on his body from hitting some of the rocks that were in the river.

"Damn it." Zuko's breathing was a little heavy as he said that. He was disappointed for failing the climb on the water fall as he was trying so hard retrieve his katana.

Ty Lee was worried about Zuko's condition. "Don't worry Zuzu." She said as she stood up from the small rock that she was sitting on, walked towards to Zuko and sat next to him as she brought her knees to her chest. "You can do it. I just know you can." She said hoping to cheer him up.

Zuko looked way from her. "Shut up!" he said with a harsh tone.

Ty Lee looked down as she started to feel unwanted. "I'm sorry." she said as she was trying to hold in her tears, but some were starting to roll down on her cheek.

Zuko then looked at her as he sat up. He noticed that Ty Lee was crying a little. "…Ty Lee…" Zuko was now feeling bad for making her cry.

Ty Lee wiped the tears from cheek then she looked at him. "Yes, Zuko?" the tone of her voice was low and sad.

Zuko saw one tear on her cheek. He grabbed a cloth from his pocket, but it was wet from when fell into the river. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He slowly wiped the tear from her cheek.

Ty Lee shivered a little from the dampness of his cloth, but she felt happy that he was apologizing. "It's ok." She said as she smiled a little at him.

"It's good to see you smile." said Zuko as he looked at her then looked at the water fall that held his katana.

Ty Lee also looked at the water fall. "So what are you going to do now?"

Zuko sighed as he stood up. "I don't know." He said and then started to think about different ways on how to get to the top, but some of his plans had to do with his fire bending, which he couldn't use. "I might think of something when I'll try to get it tomorrow."

"Zuko, can I ask you something?" Ty Lee looked at him.

Zuko looked back at her. "Sure."

Ty Lee looked down as she took breath in deeply and then said, "Do you really love Mai!?" She sounded nervous for asking his feeling about Mai.

Zuko's eyes widen from Ty Lee question. Wondering why she asked Zuko about his feeling towards his girlfriend. "Why do you asked!?"

"Because you two don't seem to get along sometime and you always have a fight with her when she can't express her feeling towards you." Ty Lee said it quickly.

Zuko looked down as he thought about what Ty Lee said. He could not help the fact that she's right. He not even sure if he really does love Mai. Zuko looked Ty Lee and said, "I don't know myself."

**Please review and tell me what you think, thank you and also I will put some Info on new weapons and new characters. **

**Info**

Rin and Rei the twins of Water and Fire: Age 16

Rin: Rin is the twin sister of Rei. Rin uses the Drunken Boxing style for her water bending skills. She is a kind person, but sometime she acts like a kid. She loves to tease Zuko and sexual tease him as well. Rin sometime noise when someone talked about Zuko.

Rei: is the twin sister of Rin. Rei uses Capoeira for her fire bending skills. She is very uptight, short temper and determined. Rei always protect her twin sister and sometime yell at her when do something dumb. But underneath her uptight and short temper ways, she has a kind heart.


	5. Ty Lee's Hair Pin

A/N: Hi everyone sorry about this chapter grimmer ^_^;; I have let go my editor because I should edit my chapter on my own so yea ^_^;; I hope you'll like it.

**Chapter 5. Ty Lee's Hair pin**

Next morning, Zuko slowly woke up when the sun light seep through his window. He started gather his things he needed for his bath at the hot spring. As he walk down the hallway, cannot stop thinking about what Ty Lee said about his feeling towards Mai. He is not even sure himself if he is in love with her the same way she loves him.

"Why am I with Mai anyway?" Zuko said to himself as he entered the changing room. "Maybe because I don't want to break her heart." He continues to talk to himself as he started to remove his clothes and wraps a towel around his waist. He walked out of the changing room and head towards the hot spring as he thought about Ty Lee's question. Zuko was lost in his thoughts as he entered the hot spring. He leaned against rock as he continues to think about Mai. Suddenly a rubber turtle duck flows near him, making him snapped out of his thoughts. "What the?" Zuko stared at the rubber bath toy. He looked around notice that he is not alone in the bath.

Ty Lee's eyes were wide open as she blush deep red when she saw Zuko in the hot spring. "ZUKO!?" She yelled as she stood there naked while the steams of the hot spring cover up her breast and her waist is cover up by the water. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ty Lee crossed her arms to cover her breast.

Jin emerged from water and then she look at Ty Lee. "What wrong!?" She noticed that Ty Lee was blushing like crazy. "Why are you blushing!?" Jin turned around and notices Zuko was in the bath. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she covers her breast. "ZUKO YOU PERVERT!"

Zuko's eyes were widen as he stare at them, but quickly covers his eyes with his hands. "Wait it's a misunderstanding!" he said as he was blushing like crazy. "I…I didn't know anyone here!" Embarrassed and shocked of the situation, he decided to leave before things it get worse. "I'm sorry, I be back when every left!" He quickly turned around, but then he head was now facing Rin's breast.

Rin looked at him as she smile and blush a bit. "Oh, Prince Zuko this is so sudden!" she said as she placed her hands on her cheek and then she closes her eyes. "How embarrassing seeing you looking at me naked body!" She looked away from him. "And I never knew you were a pervert!"

Zuko continued to blush as he looked at Rin. "I'm not a pervert, Rin! I didn't mean to come…" He was cut off when Rin hugged him.

"But remember what I said, Prince Zuko?" She looked down at him and notices that his head was between her breasts but she does not care. "I don't mind showing you my naked body." She playful wink at him, making him blush even more.

Zuko was still blushing as he pulled away from Rin. "For the last time, I'm not a pervert!" He walked out of the bath and heads for the door. Mad and embarrassed about what just happened, the only thing Zuko got in his mind is 'What else could go wrong!?' He reached over to grab the door knob, but then Rei opened the door and walk right into Zuko's hand. Zuko blushed as he felt her breast on his hand and then one thing came to his mind, 'Things got just got a lot worse!'

Rei looked Zuko for a few moments wounding why he is standing there. Then felt something warm on her breast. She looked down and saw Zuko's hand. "AHHH!" She screamed as she quickly pulls away from him and covered her breast. "You're a dead man Zuko!" Rei's right hand burst into flame his she stared at him. She was pissed and embarrassed for what Zuko done to her.

Zuko started to panic when he saw how mad Rei was. "Rei!? I didn't mean to grab your breast!" he waved his hands in front of his body. "You got to believe I really didn't mean to I swear!" He slowly started to walk backwards as Rei approach him. "Please you got to believe me!? I have no interest in your body!"

"WHAT!?" Rei's eyes raging with anger as she yelled at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT INTERESTED MY BODY!?"

"Wait I didn't mean it like that!" said Zuko. "What I mean is you don't have an interesting body." He just now realized what he just said and now he regret it for saying that to Rei.

"WHAT!?" Rei released a huge fire ball at him, causing him to fly across the other side of the hot spring right through a wall.

Ty Lee quickly walked to the hole and saw Zuko on the ground with a daze looked on his eyes and some burn marks on his body. "You okay!?" said Ty Lee.

xxx

Later that day, Zuko returned to the falls to continue his training. As he climbed up the falls, he could feel the Rei glare behind his back as he feel the cold water constantly hitting his body as he climb up. About half way up, Zuko was about to grab a rock until he lost his grip and fell back to the river. He fell down this waterfall all day yesterday, but this one is different. On the way down, Zuko hits some sharp rocks and he hit the water pretty hard. Even though he is badly injured, he still has enough strength to swim to shore.

Ty Lee quickly ran to his side and then knee down next to him. "You okay!?" She took out some band aids from the first-aid kit.

Zuko cough a bit as he lay on the ground. He could feel the cuts on his arms and chest. "Do…I look…okay!?" His breathing was heavy as he spoke.

Ty Lee looked down a bit as she wrapped up Zuko's wounds. "I'm sorry for asking"

Rei walked up them and said, "Hey don't take out your frustration out on her! It's not her fault that you fell and injured." Rei defended Ty Lee.

Zuko sigh a bit as he looked at Rei. He sat right up and rubbed back of his neck as he knew Rei was right. "I'm sorry, Ty Lee." he said as he looked down. "I'm sorry for taking out my frustration on you."

Ty Lee finished wrapping up his wounds and smiled a bit. "It's okay."

Rei sigh then walked back to the bath house. "Get your sword by night fall or don't come back to the bath house!"

Zuko was shocked from Rei's order. "Great this is the last thing I need." He punched the ground.

"Don't worry you'll get it by night fall I just know you can." said Ty Lee.

Zuko looked at her. "And if I don't, I'll spend the night here." He lay back down.

"Then I spend the night here with you then." said Ty Lee as she sat behind Zuko's head. She looked down at him and smiled.

Zuko looked up at her. "Why?"

"Because I want too." She said as she lifted up his head and placed it on her lap.

Zuko was a bit shock from Ty Lee actions. "What are you doing!?"

Ty Lee gently rubbed Zuko's head. "Just letting you rest, that's all." She smiled.

Zuko blushed a bit as he felt the Ty Lee's warm hand on his forehead. "Oh, well I guess I could rest for a few moments."

The two stay near the shore as the sun slowly moved above them. They can feel the gently breeze on there skin. Two birds flew above them before they landed on a nearby tree. This moment reminded Ty Lee when she was little, she and Zuko used to lie on the grass and talk about random things.

Ty Lee looked up at the sky then said, "Do you remember when we were little? We used to lay on the grass in the palace courtyard."

"No." said Zuko.

She looked back down at him. "Aww…come on you got to remember. Every time you got done training with your fire bending, you used my lap as a pillow."

"N-no." Zuko looked away as he started to blush due to the fact that he really remembers using her lap as a pillow.

"Don't lie to me, Zuko." Ty Lee said as she smiled. "Oh remember we used to cheat on each other test during class."

"Yea, I remember that one." Zuko smiled a bit. "But we got caught when the teacher noticed we got the same answers.

Ty Lee giggled a bit. "Oh yea, we got detention for a week."

"Also the race we had when we were little." said Zuko.

"I remember winning those races." Ty Lee nodded her a bit. "You and I also make bets like the loser have to be winner slave for a week, or loser has to buy what ever the winner want.

Zuko sigh a bit. "How can I!? You also made me buy you a dress, or make me clean your room as you make me wear a maid outfit."

Ty Lee laughed as she remembers seeing Zuko wearing a maid outfit with a matching bow on his head. "I also remember that gift you gave me on my twelve birthday."

Zuko looked at her and said, "What gift?"

"You don't remember!?" Ty Lee frown a bit as she reaches inside her pocket and take out a black hair pin with a two small white roses on it. "The hair pin you gave me." See show it to him.

Zuko sat up and stare at the hair pin. "I remember now." He grabbed the hair pin and looked at it. "I also remember the day you left for the circus."

Ty Lee looked down a bit. "Yea, I remember too. Did you miss me?"

Zuko looked at her. "A little."

"A little?" said Ty Lee. "Why a little?"

"Because you left without saying a reason why!" He started to yell a bit.

Ty Lee was shock from his yelling but she knew she deserve it. "I'm sorry Zuko."

"I was looking for you for a week! I was worried about you! I didn't even have a chance to tell you…" Before he finished his sentence, he looked into her eyes then looked away. "Never mind." He got up and walked to the shore. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and ruining our conversation."

"Zuko!?" Ty Lee was wondering why Zuko did not finish his sentence. "Zuko, tell me what!?" she said as watch him walk to the shore.

Zuko ignored Ty Lee as he stares at peck of the waterfall that held his katana. He put his hands inside his pockets. He felt something in his pocket. He pulled it and noticed it was the dagger that his uncle gave him from Ba Sing Se. Zuko stared at his dagger for a few seconds then he got an idea. He swam to the bottom of the waterfall. When he got there, he immediately started to climb up the waterfall. About half way to the table, Zuko lost his grip but, he quickly stabbed his dagger between some rocks. Zuko looked at his dagger hoping it will stay in place as he reached over to grab another rock. He continued to climb up the waterfall until he made it to the top.

Ty Lee smiled as she watched Zuko standing on top of the waterfall. "YAY! YOU DID IT!" She jumped a bit.

Zuko smiled a bit in victory for making it to the top. He walked to his katana and grabbed it. "It's good to have this back!" Zuko looked at it then he walked to the edge waterfall. He stood there as the sun slowly goes down.

xxx

Later that evening, Ty Lee was on her bed wide wake. She sighed a bit and walk out of her room. She was walking down the hallway that leads towards Zuko's room, hoping if he's up. She saw lights coming underneath his door. She slowly opened his door to see what Zuko is doing.

Zuko was sitting on his bed, cleaning his katana. He noticed his door was slowly being opened. "Whose there?"

Ty Lee popped her head out the door and smiled. "Just me, Zuzu." She walked in and sat on the edge of his bed. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Zuko.

"It looks like you cleaning your sword." said Ty Lee as she watched him cleaning his katana.

After Zuko got done cleaning his weapon, he put it back in it's scabbard and place it next to his bed. "What are you doing here?" He stared at her.

She smiled a bit. "I couldn't sleep, so I just came here to see if you're awake."

"Why?" he said.

"To spend time with you. That's all." said Ty Lee.

"Oh." said Zuko as he stared at her. He noticed that Ty Lee is wearing the hair pin he gave her. "So why still have that hair pin?"

Ty Lee removed the hair pin from her hair and gaze at the item. "Because you gave me this on my birthday." She smiled a bit.

"So, what is the point of keeping it?" He looked at her and noticed that Ty Lee looked cute with her hair down.

Ty Lee looked at him and said, "Because it has sentimental value."

"What you mean?" sad Zuko.

"You know that I shared my birthday with my sisters, but I hated it. We always get the same gifts and the same clothing." Ty Lee looked down as she slowly began to cry. "I even stay in my room and no one didn't notice that I was there."

"I remember." said Zuko as he looked back at that day.

xXx

_Zuko walked to Ty Lee's room. "Ty Lee why your not outside with you sisters" He noticed that she was crying. "Why are you crying?" He sat at the edge of her bed._

"_I'm just tired of this! Tired of getting the same gifts as my sisters! It's like this every year!" said Ty Lee as she cries. "No one didn't even notice that I was gone! No don't care about me!"_

"_Ty Lee…" Zuko leaned forward and gently wraps his arm around her. "You're wrong." He looked into her eyes as he smiled. _

_Ty Lee blushed a bit when Zuko hugged her. "Zuzu…" She hugged him back._

"_I care about you. The only reason why I came here is to spend time with you." He said as he slowly broke the hug. "Oh and to give you this." He reached over to his pocket and pulled out a small box with a robin. "This is for you." said as he gave it to her. "You're the only that get to have this from the prince."_

_Ty Lee looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Zuzu." She opened the box and saw a black hair pin with two roses on it. "Wow! I love it Zuzu." Ty Lee removed the hair pin she got on and replaced it with her new on. "How do I look?" She stared at him._

"_You look cute like always." He said with a smile on his face._

_Ty Lee blushed then she lean forward and kissed Zuko on his cheek. "Thank you so much. I will always keep this where ever I go."_

_Zuko touched his cheek as he begun to blush. "Your welcome."_

xXx

Zuko looked down a bit. "I remember." He noticed that Ty Lee fell asleep on his bed. "Ty Lee…" he whisper a bit as he place a blanket over her and lay next to her. "I'm glad that you still have the hair pin." He closed his eye and fell asleep.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update the story ^_^;; please review.**


	6. Shukketsu Omoi vs Peace Maker

**Chapter. 6 Shukketsu Omoi vs. Peace Maker**

A week was past by since the trip to the hot spring, Zuko is getting frustrated because he did not summon a black flame. Now Zuko just heard today will be his last day training. Wounding why his training is going to end he headed towards the temple where Nightmare will be waiting for him.

Zuko walked up to him and yell, "NIGHTMARE, WHY ARE YOU ENDING MY TRAINING!? I DIDN'T MASTER THE BLACK FLAME YET!"

"Don't worry about it, Kid." He got up from his chair and walked to a door. "Now follow me if you want to use the black flame."

Zuko glared at him as he followed through the doors. The two was in room with two earth benders. Nightmare nodded at them and nodded back. The two placed there hand on the stone wall and begun to bend it. The room started to move, Zuko could feel it moving beneath his feet. The room stopped and the door opened. Zuko and Nightmare walked out of the room as Nightmare lead the way. Zuko looked around and noticed some clouds around them. Zuko started to wonder where they are at.

Nightmare reached the edge of the temple and looked down. "We're 3,725 feet off the ground." His back was facing Zuko. "Do you have the gauntlet that Rin gave you?"

Zuko looked at the gauntlet on his left arm. "Yea, I got it on right now." He remembered Rei giving him the gauntlet early this morning and also remembered what she said to him.

xXx

_Zuko walked out of the INN, headed towards the temple. On the way there, spotted Rei holding a black and red gauntlet. "Rin, what are you doing here?" said Zuko._

_Rei looked at him and said, "The master wanted me to give you this." She handed him the gauntlet. "The gauntlet is for holding your sword."_

"_Oh okay." He said as he put the gauntlet on his left arm and attached the scabbard under it. "So what's going to be training for the day?"_

"_Your training is over." Rei stood there with a serious look on her face._

_Zuko's eyes widen and then said, "What do you mean my training!?"_

"_It's master's order. If you don't like it then go and ask him yourself." Rei replied._

"_Fine!" Zuko walked past her and headed towards the temple._

"_Zuko…" Rei's back was facing Zuko's back._

_Zuko did not bother to turn around. "What!?"_

_Rei looked down a bit and said, "Don't die." She sounded worried when she spoke._

_Zuko turned around and looked at her. "What you mean by that!?"_

_Rei voice quickly goes back to normal. "Nothing!"_

xXx

"So why are we up here?" Zuko stared at him.

"You know my sword wasn't made by the hands of a human." Nightmare said as he grabbed his Peace Maker. "And the same goes for you katana as well."

Zuko looked at his katana and said, "Then who made them?"

"They were made by a famous spirit named, Craftsman." said Nightmare. "She also made many more weapons as well."

Zuko was shock, knowing his weapon was made by a spirit. "That can't be true."

Nightmare looked at him and said, "Did you named your weapon, yet?"

"No I haven't." Zuko completely forget to name his katana.

"That's too bad." Nightmare sighed a bit. "Zuko draw you blade!" He orders him as he grabbed Peace Maker and get into a fighting stance.

Zuko's eyes widen from Nightmare's order. "Why!?"

"Because if don't draw your blade, you will die." Nightmare twisted the handle causing the blade the spin and making a buzzing noise.

"Is this because I didn't name it!?" Zuko was terrified from Nightmare's action

"No! This is your last training!" Nightmare stared at him. "Your training will end when one of us die."

"What!?" Zuko said as Nightmare lunge at with an upper slash. Zuko quickly dodges attack by rolling out the way. "Fine! If it's a fight you want then come and get me!" Zuko draw his blade, but for some reason his katana did not burst into flame. _"What!?"_ Zuko thought to himself as he stared at his blade and wonder why his blade is not on fire. _"What's going on!?"_ Zuko sighed and ignored as he get into a fighting stance.

Nightmare grin a bit as he twisted the handle making the blade spin faster. Zuko swung his katana at him, but Nightmare dashes out of the way. Nightmare did another upper slash at the prince, but Zuko deflected it with a downward slash. Zuko slashes to the right however Nightmare stick his sword down to the ground to block Zuko's attach. When Nightmare's Peace Maker hit the ground, he quickly kicked Zuko to the ground. Zuko fell to the ground and looked up to found Nightmare with his sword above his head. Zuko quickly roll out of the way when Nightmare stabs the ground. Zuko quickly got up and slashes at Nightmare's chest. Nightmare dodges it, but gets hit by Zuko's attack. Zuko ran towards him as he drags his katana on the ground. Nightmare swung as his release a black flaming shockwave at the prince. Zuko stopped running and quickly block the Nightmare's shockwave, but the shockwave was pushing Zuko close to the edge of the temple. Zuko deflect the shockwave, but as soon as he did, Nightmare ran towards him and drop kick him off the edge. Zuko's eyes widen as he fell off the edge and watching Nightmare staring at him as he fall.

xxx

Rei and Rin just told Ty Lee today will be the last day of her time in the island. Ty Lee felt sad for leaving her new friends. She explained every thing to Jin about what Rei and Jin said to her. Now Ty Lee is packing up her things, and Jin is packing up Zuko's things as well.

Jin looked down as she packed Zuko's things and said, "I'm going to miss you, guys." Jin stared at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee frowned a bit as her pack her things. "Yea me too." she said, and then an idea came to her head and quickly looked at Jin with a big smile on her face. "Hey, why not come with us!?"

Jin looked at her. "I don't know." She thought about Ty Lee idea about going to the Fire Nation with her and Zuko. "It's the Fire Nation you're talking about here. They that destroy my home."

Ty Lee looked down. "I'm sorry, I just thought it might be a good idea."

Jin gently hugged her and said, "I'll think about it. Okay?"

Ty Lee hugged back and nodded. "Okay." She smiled.

Jin smiled back and goes back packing Zuko's things. "I wonder how Zuko doing?"

xxx

"_So is this how would my life will end!?" _Zuko thought to himself as he falls. _"Will, l I always hated my life. Losing my mom, and being banish from my home land as well." _He closed his eyes and accepted his fate.Then a female voice echo through his head. _"What!?"_

The voice was fade at first. _"Don't… give… up"_

"_Huh!? What!?" _Zuko listen to the voice.

The voice grew louder. _"What is my name?"_

"_I don't know." _Zuko wonder where is the voice coming from. _"I don't know your name!"_

"_Say my name!" _The voice sounded more demanding.

"_Why are you asking me your name!? I don't know who you are?" _Zuko asked the voice.

"_You're holding me right now!" _said the voice.

"_What!?"_ Zuko opened his eyes and looked at his blade.

"_Now say my name!" _said the blade.

"_I for the last time I don't know your nam…"_ Suddenly a name came to Zuko head. _"What!?"_

"_Say my name or you will die!" _

Zuko yelled the name of his katana, "Shukketsu Omoi!" The blade burst into flame and then Zuko quickly stabbed the wall to slow down his fall and stop at 3,701 feet. "Okay what just happened!?" Zuko looked up and saw Nightmare jump off the edge. "What the fuck!?"

"It's over Kid!" said Nightmare as he release another flaming shockwave at him.

"Shit!" Zuko kicked the wall to remove his Shukketsu Omoi from the wall and to dodge the attack.

The two continue fall, Zuko was heading towards the ground as Nightmare follow him a few feet away from him. Both place their feet on the wall of the temple and gets into a fighting stance as the grind down and gets ready for the next round. Zuko dashes forward towards Nightmare and slash across at him. Nightmare quickly counters the attack by doing a downward slash. Nightmare lunge his Peace Maker towards Zuko's chest, but Zuko deflect his attack and slices Nightmare's shoulder. Nightmare held his shoulder for a bit then did upper slice at Zuko. Zuko block it, but when he's going to strike back Nightmare was gone. Zuko looked around then suddenly Nightmare reappears behind Zuko and slashed Zuko's back. Zuko lost his footing when Nightmare hit his back and then Nightmare grabbed Zuko leg and slam him on the wall and pushed him against it. Zuko could feel his body being pushed against the wall as he fell, but he got out when he cut Nightmare's leg. Zuko regain his footing on the wall as he face down at Nightmare. Nightmare released two black flaming shockwave at him, but Zuko quickly release his own red shockwave at Nightmare's shockwave. Their attack cancelled each out when the shockwave collide to one another and smoke filled the air.

"What!?" Nightmare was shocked on what just happened.

Zuko was also shocked and then he stared at his katana. "Did I do that!?"

Nightmare grinned a bit and said, "This maybe fun after all!" He gets into another fighting stance as he stared at the prince. "This time now holding back!"

Zuko quickly goes back facing Nightmare as the two getting closer to the bottom. Zuko released another of his unknown shockwave at Nightmare, but Nightmare cuts down Zuko's attack. Zuko continues releasing more flaming shockwave at his opponent. Nightmare keeps dodging Zuko attack until he is get close enough to side strike at Zuko's chest with great speed. Zuko moved out of the way, but he got hit anyway. Zuko's cut was deep and blood was pouring out a bit. Nightmare fires shockwave at him. Zuko did not have time to block it, so got hit and went through a window at the twenty-fifth floor. Zuko landed hard on a bookshelf making a cloud of papers around him.

Zuko got up and held his wound as he looked around for Nightmare. "Damn it, I got pretty badly…" Bleeding and badly injure, Zuko headed towards the door until Nightmare kicked down the door. "Shit!?" said Zuko as he get ready for the next battle. "What the hell are you!?"

Nightmare sighed a bit, "You still don't know kid?" He started at the injure prince. "Come on my nick name is a dead give away."

"Nick name?" Zuko thought about his nick name until he remembers where he heard it from. "Wait, don't tell me you're…"

Nightmare cut him off. "Yep, my name is Takashi the Fire Nations greatest Nightmare."

Zuko's eyes were wide opened as he remembers the tails of the Fire Nation best swordsman and the Fire Nation greatest enemy. "You should be dead!?"

"Yea, yea I know." Takashi lunge himself at Zuko. "Enough talk let's fight to the death!"

Zuko got out of the way, knowing he would not stand a chance guest Takashi. Zuko ran down between two bookshelves. He looked back as he ran and saw Takashi following him as he cut through the shelves like a knife through butter. Zuko jumped over a bookshelf lunge towards Takashi. Zuko strike down at him, but Takashi dodges his attack and kick Zuko's leg causing the prince to fall down. Takashi grabbed Zuko's leg and thrown him to the other side of the room. Zuko hit the wall hard, making a crater on the wall and then he fell to the floor. Weak and tire, Zuko cannot pick himself off the ground.

"Is that it, Kid!?" Takashi sighed as he shook his head, disappointed on that fact that Zuko look's dead on the ground. "Get up!" He walked to the fallen prince. "You can't be weak from that attack!?" He grabbed Zuko's Shukketsu Omoi and place Peace Maker behind his back. "Now it's really hard to believe you're the great grandson of Avatar Roku." Takashi roughly picked up Zuko and pin him against the wall hard. "You're weak!" He said as he let go the prince and quickly stabbed him through his chest with Zuko's very own weapon. Zuko was still alive some how, but he coughs out some blood as Takashi continue to talk. "You now what I'm going to do first after I kill you!?" He leaned forward and whisper to Zuko's ear. "I'm going to kill that girl you came with." Takashi grinned as he turned around and walked away from him as he left Zuko standing there with his katana sticking out of his chest. When he is one step closer to the door, he suddenly stopped and he heard Zuko's voice.

"I… can't let…you do that!" Zuko slowly pushed himself away from the wall as blood slowly dripped down from his chest wound. "I won't… let you harm …Ty Lee!" The prince breathing was heavy as he spoke, but he was determining to stop him even if it might cost him his life. Zuko grab the handle of his katana and slowly pulls it out from his chest. As he removes Shukketsu Omoi from his chest, blood some shooting out from his chest wound. When Zuko finally got his katana out of his chest, he fell to his knees as he stabbed the ground with Shukketsu Omoi to hold himself up. "If… your going to…harm her…You have to go through…me!" Zuko knew he does not have enough straight to get up, let alone fighting another around with him, but he need to save Ty Lee from being killed from Takashi.

Takashi turned his head to face Zuko. "Fine have it your way, Kid!"

The world seems to slow down as Zuko watch Takashi turned around lunge himself at the fallen prince. _"I need more power!"_ Zuko thought to himself as he tightly grip his Shukketsu Omoi as he continues to watch Takashi getting closer and aiming his sword at Zuko's head. _"I need more power to save Ty Lee!"_ Zuko mind was yelling to get up, but he could not move his body. _"Damn it! Get up! I said get up!"_ He struggles to move his body. Zuko closed his eyes and when he eyes, the last thing he saw was the tip of Takashi's sword close to his head.

xxx

Ty Lee stopped walking and turned around to face the temple as she held her suitcase. "Zuko…" She said as felt something just happened.

Jin looked at her wondering why she stopped. "Ty Lee is something wrong?" Jin looked at the temple as she hold Zuko's suitcase.

"I… I don't know." Ty Lee shook the feeling away then smiled and said, "Come on lets keep going." They continued their walk towards the dock, but feeling came back to Ty Lee. She wonders if Zuko is okay.

xxx

Zuko's eyes were tightly close as he waits for the final blow. A few moment past by, when he realize nothing happened. He opened his eyes and found himself kneeling as he held the Shukketsu Omoi like when he cut something down. "What happened!?" he said to himself as he stood up and turned around seeing Takashi is a few yards away from him and also noticing there is a trail of black flame leading right to him. "Did…did I do this!?" Zuko looked at Takashi as he wonders what the hell just happened.

Takashi fell to his knees as he let go his Peace Maker. "Damn…didn't see that…coming." He cannot believe what just happened. He fell to the ground and then suddenly blood starts to poor out of his body.

"Oh no!" said Zuko quickly ran to Takashi side and slowly flipped him and lay him on his back. "Takashi!?" Zuko yelled a bit, hoping he will be okay.

Takashi coughed out some blood and said, "Well Kid…I hope you're happy?" He smiled a bit as his life slowly fades away. "You're a… Black Flame Bender."

"I don't care about that right now!" Zuko continue to look at him as he panic. He knew that Takashi is dying by seeing the blood slowly coming out of his body. "Don't die on me!"

"Well too bad…" Takashi sighed a bit as smile. "Like I… said before for… your training will be over… if one of us die…" He coughs up some blood. "And guess whose dying?"

"Don't say that!" Zuko said to him.

Takashi was still smiling as his time is slowly running out. "Before… I go; I want you to have… Peace Maker." He slowly grabbed his sword and handed it to Zuko.

Zuko grabbed Peace Maker and stare at it for a few moment. "But why!?" he said, and then he looked back at Takashi and notice his are not filled with life. "Takashi!?" Zuko shook his lifeless body and yelled, "TAKASHI!"

A two minutes passed sent Takashi died, Zuko slowly got up as he held Shukketsu Omoi with his right hand and Peace Maker with his left hand. He stared at his new extended sword then he places it behind his back and put his katana back in its scabbard. Zuko walked out the door; suddenly he started to feel weak. He leans against the wall and starts to cough out some blood. _"Shit! I forgot all about my injures" _Zuko thought to himself as fell to the floor and slowly passed out.

xxx

Ty Lee and Jin were at a Tea House waiting for Zuko. The two were having a random conversion and having a good time. Jin was thinking about going to the Fire Nation with Zuko and Ty Lee. Ty Lee still have that feeling that something was not right. The two continue to talk and drink their tea. Then suddenly Jin spotted Rei running towards them with a fright look on her face.

Jin quickly got up from her seat and stared at Rei. "What wrong!?"

Rei stopped and said as she catches her breath, "Zuko… is hurt!"

"Zuko!?" Ty Lee said with a worry look on her face. "Take us to him!" she said as she stared at Rei.

Rei nodded and lead Ty Lee and Jin towards the temple. In the same time, Rin was healing Zuko's wounds with her water bender skill.

"Prince Zuko, please don't die on me!" Rin said to Zuko as she heals his wounds. She hopes she can heal them in time to save Zuko life, but will this be the end for the prince?

**Well I hope you readers like the battle with Zuko vs. Takashi and I also hope you guys like the side wall battle as well. ^_^ Please review. **


	7. Its Just The Beginning

Chapter

**Chapter. 7 Its Just The Beginning**

Zuko quickly opened eyes and quickly sat up from his bed, but as soon as he got up he held his chest and moaned in pain. Zuko looked down at his chest and saw it was wrapped up with some band-aid and the same for his arms. Not waiting for anyone to show up and give him some answers on how he got here, Zuko slowly got out of his bed and limp out of the room. A few steps out the door, Zuko fell to his knee.

Ty Lee walked in the room to check on Zuko, but instead she found Zuko kneeling on the ground. "Zuko!" She quickly ran to his side. "What are you doing out of bed!?" She slowly put him on his feet and helps him back to the bed.

"How did I get here?" said Zuko as Ty Lee gently lay him on the bed.

Ty Lee sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. "Rei and Rin found you near the temple library." She looked down. "You were unconscious for a week." said Ty Lee as make circles on her leg with her index finger. "You know, I was worried about you." She looked at him and said, "I was worried that you won't wake up!" Tears start to flow down her cheek.

"Ty Lee…" Zuko did not know that she was that worried about him. He starts to feel bad for making her worry. "I'm sorry." He gently wipes the tear from her cheek and gently hugs her. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me."

As Zuko hugged Ty Lee, she buried her head on Zuko's chest. "I don't want to see you in this condition again!" She continues to cry as Zuko still held her in his arm.

Zuko slowly let go and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee wipes her tears as she look back at Zuko. "It's okay." She smiled a bit and said, "Now get some rest. We will leave after you fully heal."

Zuko nodded a bit and lay back down. He looked at Ty Lee before he closed his eyes. Ty Lee held his hand as he rest. She lean forward and kisses his cheek. Zuko starts to blush a bit. Ty Lee giggled a bit to see Zuko blushing again as he sleep.

XxX

Back in the Fire Nation, Azula decided to throw a party birthday for her friend Mai. Mai found this to be very odd, knowing Azula throwing a well planed birthday party is something she did not see coming. So far party seems kind of neat. Everything is Azula planed, the people she invited, the music was great, the food was delicious, and the entertainment is about to begin

Mai sighed a bit. "This is boring." She said as place her chin on her hand. "Why did you plan this party anyway?"

Azula sat next to her on the head table. "Because I wanted too. Beside you should be lucky." She took drank as she watch guest talking and having a good time. "I rarely do this for a friend."

Mai looked at from the corners of her eyes. "Yea, that's true I guess, but how do I know you're not up to something?"

"Mai, how could you say such a think!?" Azula would not blame her for saying that, but she pretend that she have no idea what Mai met. "I put all this together just for you." She grabbed a grape and tosses it in her mouth. "You could least be grateful I remember your birthday."

Mai looked ahead seeing people enjoying themselves and said, "I guess you're right."

Azula grinned a bit, knowing Mai immediate she was wrong. "That's good to hear." She lean over to Mai's shoulder and said, "So, how's you and Zuko doing so far?"

Mai looked at her. "Good, why do you asked?" she said with her boring tone.

"Just asking that's all." said Azula, then she stood and stared at the guest as she tap her glass cup with a butter knife. "Everyone please take your seats. It's time for the entertainment." She clapped her hands and several men and women walked to the stage, each holding different instrument. Some of the instrument is new to Azula's eyes. "What very strange looking instrument?"

Mai also noticed the oddly looking instrument. "Yea, I know."

The band looked each other then looked at the birthday girl. "Okay let's rock this joint!" said the band leader.

(Three Days Grace – Time of Dying)

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
_

Azula sigh a bit as she listens to the music. "Man, can't you believe this band!?" She never heard such awful music in her life. "Mai, what do you think of them!?" She looked her and was shock what she saw.

Mai bobbing her head to the beat of the music as she smiled a bit. "Wow, this band is great!" Even thought she sound boring, you tell she enjoy the music that band is playing. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" she said as she stares at Azula.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive  
_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Azula looked away as she then took a drink and said, "Never mind!" She hated it when some one ignored her. Azula view the guess as they watch the band play their music.

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare…_

The band was interrupted when a man wearing long black and blue coat came crushing through the glass roof. The man in blue landed on the head table where Azula and Mai were sitting as shards of glass fell around them. The man was kneeling down in front of Mai as he slowly raised his head with sharper look in his eyes. Mai was shocked when she stared into his dark blue eyes as the man stare back at Mai's eyes. Before Azula have the chance to stand up and yell at the man in blue, Dai Li agents came in thought the side doors.

The man in blue stood up and turned his head to face the Dai Li agents. "That's it? Only ten of you guys!?" he said as he feel a bit disappointed. He then back flap off the table and stared at them. "I was hoping more of will show up." said the man in blue.

Azula stood up and slam her hands on the table and then yelled, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" She stared at the man in blue.

One of the Dai Li looked at her then kneels down. "Princess Azula, the man that stood in front of you stole a blue print." He then stood up and faced the man in blue.

"I see." Azula looked at the man in blue and said, "Hand over the blue print and I might release you." She grin a bit as she stared at the unknown man. "So what do you say?" The man in blue ignored her as he stares at the Dai Li. Azula cocked her eyebrow as she the man is ignoring her. "I don't see the point of you ignoring me and beside you're out num…"

The man in blue cut her off when he stared at the band and said, "Who told you guys and gals to stop playing!?" He looked at them with a serious look on his face.

The band member looked at each other with a confuse look in their face. "He does have a point." one of them said. "Okay, so what are we going to play?" said the other. "I think I know what we should play."

So the band started to play a new song for the up coming battle.

"Time to dance…" The man in blue crossed. "…Princess Yue!" Suddenly a blue light appear on both of his wrists. Two gauntlets appear on each of his arm. He uncrossed his arm and stood there as the Dai Li troops stare at him. "Ready Princess Yue!?" he said as he stare at them. The man in blue flicked both wrists and suddenly two long-throwing ice knives come out of his gauntlet. He gets into a fighting stance and said to them, "Lets dance!"

The Dai Li was going to attack him, but Azula stood up and fires a bolt of blue lighting towards the man in blue. He quickly dodges out of the way and throws his knife towards Azula. Before the knife almost hit the princess face, Mai quickly grabs them and then quickly glare at the man in blue. Mai could feel her hand getting colder by the second, so she quickly drops the knife. The knife stabs an apple when it fill. Mai looked at her hand. She was wounding her was cold until she saw the apple. Shock to see was the apple turns into ice.

"I bet you didn't see that coming, huh!?" He said as he stared at Mai. "Do you want to dance with me birthday girl?" The man in blue continues to stare at her as he twirls a knife.

Mai looked at him and said with a bored tone, "Sure, I don't mind."

He grinned a bit. "Good, because I don't want to dance with ugly over there." he said as he point at Azula.

"HEY!" Azula glare at the man as she feels insulted from the man comment. She took a fighting stance but Mai stood in front of her.

"So are we going to do this or what!?" Mai said as she draws out her throwing knives.

Attention was in the air as the two knife throwing masters stared at each other. Mai broke the attention by throwing two knives at the man in blue. He quickly kicked up table and use it a shield to block Mai's knives. The man jump out from the side throws four knives at her. Mai quickly dodges the attack then she throws more knives at him. He blocks her attack by using his knife as a shield.

The two continues to fight. Each time the man in blue throw his knives hit something, it turns into ice crystals. So Mai is being trying her best not to get hit. As Mai and the man in blue fight each other, an unknown person is sneaking in the Fire Nation's laboratory.

xxx

"Huh!?" A Fire Nation's troop found one of his comrade past out on the ground. He walked up to him and taps him couple of time. "Hey, wake up…" He was cut off when a man grabs him from behind.

The unknown man covers the soldier mouth as he held a ninjato close to his neck. "Tell me where they keep the blue prints for new weapons or vehicles!" He presses the ninjatō closer to the soldier neck to show he is not joking. "Now tell me!" said the unknown man as he slowly removed his hand from the soldier.

The soldier knees were shaking as he felt the cold shaper steel against his neck. "Up…Up stairs, it's the fourth door… on the right, but there are… soldiers several in the floor."

The unknown man covers the soldier mouth again and said, "How many is several!?" He wanted more details on the next floor. "Now Speak!" He let go the soldier mouth.

"About… about four armed soldiers…" said the soldiers. "Now… please let me go… I have a family!"

The unknown man let him go then hits him back of the causing him to past out. "Thanks for the info." He sighed a bit as he quickly go to the next floor.

He got to next floor and hide behind a wall, _"I guess he's was right."_ he thought to himself as he watch the soldiers patrol the area. The unknown man can see the room where he is at. _"Now how should I get there!?" _He looked around then he spotted a box. _"That might come in handle." _ The unknown man quietly grabs the box and hid inside. Using the box as a disguise, he quietly sneaks to the door.

The unknown quietly follow a soldier, but he stop when the soldier turns around. "What's that?" said the soldier as he walks up towards the box. "What is a box doing here?" The soldier about to pick up the box until a barrel came out of the hole of box and shot him in the forehead. The soldier fell back as he fell asleep.

The unknown comes out of the box as he put his bow gun away. _"And they say my bow gun won't help me on my mission." _He sighed a bit as he look at the sleeping soldier and then he inside the room. _"Now where is the blue prints!?" _he though to himself as he look around.

xxx

Mai was hiding behind beam as she held her last throwing knife. Tired and out of breath, Mai is wounding what she do next. _"Damn it! How many knives this guy have!?" _Mai though to herself as she look around the corner to know where is the man in blue is hiding. Shock to see the man in blue is just standing there in the open. _"Is he mocking me by standing there!?" _She looked at her last knife as she thought of a plan.

"Hey! Is that all you got!?" said the man in blue as twirl his knife. "I was hoping you put up a fight!" He feel disappointed about the match. "Face it, you can't beat me and beside you only have one knife!"

"How do you know I have one knife left!?" said Mai as she look at him from the corner of her hiding spot.

"I counted the knives on your wrist." said the man in blue. "Face it, you lost!"

"Mai, I'm really disappointed on you!" said Azula as sat down on her chair. "Are you really going to give up!?" She sighed a bit as stare at Mai.

"Then why wont you fight him then!?" Mai glare at her.

Azula grinned and said, "Gladly." She was hoping to fight the man in blue ever since he called her ugly. She stood up and walks towards him. "Well, it looks like I'm going to be your new dance partner."

He stares at Azula then sigh. "You're kidding right!?" The man in shook his head a bit. "You won't even stand a chance against me."

Azula raised her eye brow and said, "What make you say that!?"

"Because when I was fighting your friend over there…" He pointed at Mai as he continues to talk. "…I was holding back."

"What!?" Mai got out of her hiding spot as she glares at the man in blue. "You were holding back this entire time!?" She could not believe this entire time, he was holding back.

Azula started to laugh at Mai. "Wow Mai, he was holding back." She looked at her and said, "Man that is really sad. He must know how weak you really are." Azula continue to laugh until the man in blue through his knife close to her neck to shut her up.

"Good that shut you up." He looked at Azula then he diverts eyes towards Mai. "Hey, what's your name!?"

Mai glares at him wounding why he want to know her name. "Mai, what's yours!?"

xxx

The unknown man continues look around until he found what he is looking for. _"Got it!" _he thought to himself as he place the blue prints in his pocket. _"Time to go!" _He towards the window as takes out a candle. He opened the window and lit the candle. _"I hope he can see this."_ The unknown man wave the candle a bit as it glow bright red.

xxx

"Cute name." said the man in blue as he stares at Mai. He soon noticed the red light and then he bows in front of Mai. "I'm sorry but it's time for me to go." He head towards the exit. He is about to open the door until Azula fires a bolt of lighting towards and when it hit him, a cloud of black some covers the door.

Azula grinned a bit as she feels proud on what she has done. "And he said I don't stand a chance!" She laugh evilly as the smoke slowly disappear.

"Because I'm right." said the man in blue as he stood there and pointing his knife at Azula.

"What!?" She was shocked, seeing him standing there without a scratch on him. "How!? No one ever stood against that attack!"

"I guest your wrong." said the man in blue as his knife is following of electricity. The man in blue used his ice knife to abuse Azula's attack. He looked at his knife then he looked back at Azula. "I believe this belong to you." He spun around and then throw his knife at her.

As the knife flies through the air, Mai quickly stood in front of Azula and tossed her last knife at the man in blue's knife. Mai's knife hit dead center on the man in blue's knife, but when the two knives collide, the man in blue's knife split in two as it passed by Azula and Mai. When two knives hit the ground, it exploded, releasing a thick white smoke around the room. Azula and Mai were coughing a bit as the smoke slowly disappeared. Mai was first to notices the man in blue was gone.

"He's gone." Mai said with a boring tone, but she feel a bit disappointed for knowing he was holding back and not knowing his name.

Azula looked at her and said, "Don't worry we will find him soon or later" she sounded serious.

"He didn't tell me his name too." Mai looked down a bit as she wonders why she wanted to know his name.

Azula looked at her as she cocked her eye brow. "He's gone and only thing you can think of is his name!?"

"Yea." said as she looked at Azula. "I think it was rude of him because I told him my name."

Azula was confused on what Mai just said. "Okay!?"

xxx

Outside the palace, the man in blue was running towards a crowd of people as he remove his blue coat and turn it inside out to reveal a red and black design. He put it on as he enter the crowd and blend right in. He went around the back of the palace and went down an ally. The in blue leans against the wall as he faced the wall in front of him.

"Snake, do you have the blue prints?" said the man in blue as he stares at the wall in front of him.

It seems if the man was talking to the iron wall, but suddenly a part of wall started to pop out as if it was alive. "Yea I got it." said Snake (The unknown man) as his suit slowly goes from iron wall to black. "And I just send it to H.Q." He removed his stealth mask.

Samanosuke (The man in blue) sighed a bit. "Man, it's a good think you made that stealth suit and mask. If not, you'll have a hard time getting in and out of the palace."

"Yea, I know." said Snake as he stare at Samanosuke. "So, what's next in our mission?"

XxX

Back on the island, Zuko looking through the window as Ty Lee was rest on his bed. Zuko was holding his Shukketsu Omoi as he looked at the sunset.

"I got feeling this just the beginning of something new." Zuko sounded serious. He looked away from the sunset and started at his Shukketsu Omoi. "You can feel it too, huh."

**YAY finally I'm done with this chapter so many writer blocks. I have to play Devil May Cry 4 and Metal Gear Solid 4 to think of the two new characters. Read the Info before you review thank you.**

**Info**

The Crafts Man – The Crafts Man uses souls that were saved by spirits. Peace Maker, Shukketsu Omoi, Princess Yue and much more weapons was used to be human souls before they become weapons.

Once the Crafts Man gives the weapons to their owner, the weapon can only be used by that owner. But owner must be willing to give their weapon to a new user. For example: in chapter 6 Takashi was willing to give his weapon to Zuko. Now Zuko own two weapons that were made from the Crafts Man, Peace Maker and Shukketsu. But it is really rare to see someone owning two weapons from the Crafts Man, so that mean Zuko is the first one to use two weapons.

Samanosuke – No one know where this seventeen year old kid water bender came from. Samanosuke seem serious but sometime he likes to joke around during a battle. He is well known by the blue coat he always wear, because of that he was dub the nick name "Blue Angel" or "Angel Cry". The thing about him is you will never see him smile or laugh.

Samanosuke's weapon – Princess Yue: These two blue gauntlets was one of weapons the Crafts Man made. Princess Yue allow Samanosuke to his long throwing ice knives, each ice knife is foot long. When Samanosuke throws his knife at his target, it quickly turns into ice crystals. The knives are also perfect for close range combat. Making Princess Yue a great weapon for Samanosuke. (Think of this weapon like Lucifer from Devil May Cry 4 but split it in half and place them on the arms.)

Snake (From Metal Gear Solid but younger) – No one known his real name and his back around, but the only thing people do know about Snake is eighteen and an inventor. He made his on gears with his bare hand. Snake made all his gears like the stealth suit, his bow gun, even his ninjato and his gears is one of a kind. Snake is determine and sometime quite person. He will always find away to sneak into places that seen hard to get into by hiding inside box or dressing up like a soldiers he will always finish the mission.

Snake's weapons – Bow gun: Snake modify a crossbow and modify it for compact. The bow gun can hold up to six rounds of two inches arrows. He also found away to not pull the string down every time he fired. The bow gun can use stander arrows and tranquilizer dart. This weapon is also quite perfect for sneak attack.

Snake's stealth suit – The stealth suit is made by the skin of an animal called octo-chameleon (half octopus and half chameleon). The skin of this animal can blend into any surface. That is the reason why he made his suit and his mask from that animal. The only thing Snake have to do is lay against the wall or the ground and the suit will do the rest. The stealth suit will automatically copy almost any surface.


	8. Welcome Home Pt1 Snake

Chapter

**Chapter. 8 Welcome Home Pt. 1 – Snake**

Two days had passed by since the event on Mai's birthday party, Zuko is still recovering from his injuries, but he decided to head back to the Fire Nations. So Zuko and Ty Lee are on a steam ship heading towards the Fie Nations. Zuko was in his room as he cannot believe who decided to tag long with him and Ty Lee back to the Fire Nations.

Zuko sighed a bit as he look out the window. "Tell me why they're coming with us again!?" He sounded a little irritated.

Ty Lee looked at him and said, "Because Jin wanted to come with us and spend more time with us as well."

"Yea, you're acting like you don't want me to come with you guys." Jin looked down a bit.

Zuko looked at her. "I under stand about you coming with us." said Zuko.

"Then what's wrong?" Jin looked back at him.

"I don't under stand why they're coming with us!?" Zuko pointed to Rin and Rei.

Rei glared at him and said, "Before you killed our mister, he ordered me and Rin to keep an eye on you."

Rin seat next to him and looked at him. "And beside this will give us…" She wraps her arms around his neck and held him tightly as his head is between her breasts. "…enough time to spend together." Her voice was filled with lust as she spoke.

Zuko blushed red as he pushes Rin away from him. "Stop it!" He turned around to hide his blush.

Rin pouts a bit then she hugged him from behind and said, "Prince Zuko is a meanie!" She gently licks Zuko's neck to punish him for being mean.

Zuko could feel Rin's tough gently sliding up his neck as he moans. Everyone in the room looked at him as they cannot believe what just happened. The room was filled with silent for a few moments as Zuko felt embarrass.

The first person to break the silent was Ty Lee. "Did you just moaned!?" said Ty Lee as she stared at him.

Zuko blush bright red as he pulled away from Rin. "NO!" He quickly grabs Shukketsu Omoi and Peace Mark and stormed out of his room.

When Zuko left, Rin grinned a bit as she whispers, "I found his weak spot. I can use that for my advantage." She started to think about how she would use Zuko's weak spot against him.

Rei quickly smacked Rin on the back of her head and said, "Stop thinking about prevented thoughts!"

Rin started to cry a bit as she rubs her head. "You're mean!"

Zuko was heading to the cargo bay to be alone. When he got there, he started to look for a spot to seat down. There he spotted an object that is cover up with blanket. "What this!?" Curious on what is underneath the covers; Zuko walked up to the unknown object and removes the cover. He was shocked to see Takashi's motorcycle, The Mardy-Daytona. "What's this doing here!?" said Zuko as he walk around it and stare at it. He soon found the key in the ignition with a note attach to it. Zuko grabs the note and started to read it.

xxx

A few hours later near night, the ship finally made it to the Royal dock near the palace. At the dock Azula was there with two Dai Li by her sides. As Azula watches the ship getting ready to dock, she was wondering what is taking Mai so long to get here. She was a little surprise not to see Mai here earlier.

Mai slowly walked up to her as she yawns a bit. "Sorry, I went to bed late last night." said Mai as she stood next to Azula.

"Still, I thought you will be the first one here." said Azula

Mai watched as the ship gets tied to the dock. "You thought wrong."

"MAI, AZULA!" Ty Lee shouted as she got out of the ship and hugged them. She let go of them and stare at Mai and Azula with a smile on her face. "I missed you guys so much!" She was filled with joy to see her best friends.

Azula smiled a bit as she looked at Ty Lee. "So did anything happen at that unknown island?"

"Yea, Zuko got special training, made some friends, went shopping, try some very yummy foods, spend a night at a nice INN, and much more." Ty Lee said quickly as she smiled.

"So nothing special happened in the island, huh?" said Mai as she looked at Ty Lee. "Oh, well." Mai looked back at the ship and notice three girls just walked out. "Ty Lee, who are they?"

Azula also noticed the three unknown girls as she cocked her eye brows. "Yea, who are they, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee around and walk up towards Jin, Rei and Rin. "They are the new friends me and Zuko met on the island." she said as she stare back at Mai and Azula.

"Oh, okay?" said Azula.

Ty Lee started to introduced Azula and Mai to her new friends. It her awhile and she hope they will get along as well. After Ty Lee was done introducing to everyone, she noticed that Zuko was no where to be found and Mai also notice Zuko is not around.

"Ty Lee, where's Zuko?" Mai looked around try to find him.

Ty Lee looked at Mai and said, "I don't know. Last time I saw him is when he left the room."

The crow started to unload the supplies on the ship. As they unload, one of them opens the cargo bay door. One by one they carry the supplies of the ship. Suddenly they stop when a noise started to come out from the cargo bay. The noise sound like someone is pulling a throttle of an engine over and over. One of the crow members went to check it out. As he walk up the ramp that lead to the cargo bay, the noise quickly got louder as if it was moving closer to the opening. The man quickly ducks down when Zuko jump over him as he ride on the Mardy-Daytona.

Ty Lee and the others watched as Zuko side land the motorcycle and leaving a trail of tire marks on the ground. Surprise on Zuko's flashy entrance, everyone was shocked from his action, but Rei was seem mad when Zuko was driving the Mardy-Daytona.

Zuko turns off the engine and puts the kick stand down. "That was fun!" said Zuko as he got off the motorcycle. He walked up to them and said, "How is everyone?"

Mai was about to speak until Rei interrupted. "WHAT THE HELL ZUKO!?" Rei yelled at him as she walks up to him.

Zuko yelled back, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

xxx

"I see them." said Snake as he looks through a telescope from forest that facing the docks.

Samanosuke is next kneeling next to him. "Do you see White Raven?"

"Yea, she with them as well." said Snake.

Samanosuke sat under a tree. "Damn, everything is going as plan as Nightmare said it would." He sighed a bit and said, "What are they doing now?"

Snake zoom in a bit and said, "Well, I see Rei and Zuko yelling at each…" He moved the telescope towards Ty Lee and the others"…and rest is just standing there, watching Zuko and Rei."

"Well let's start on the next phase on our mission." Samanosuke stood and started to walk away.

"Got it." Snake puts the telescope away and walks away as well.

xxx

Azula watched as Zuko and Rei argue about Zuko's action earlier with the Mardy-Daytona. Azula turned around and shook her head. "Great, the last thing I needed is another Zuko." she said as she walks away.

Zuko and Rei looked at her and said simultaneously, "Don't compare him/her!" Zuko and Rei looked at each as they relize what just happened. "Stop copying me!"

Ty Lee giggle a bit as she watch Zuko and Rei copy each other. "Wow, now you think of it, they do act alike."

"Yea, you're right about them." said Rei as stare at Zuko and Rei.

They looked at her. "No we don't!" said Zuko and Rei in the same time. They looked at each other and said, "Stop doing that! You stop!" Rei tackled Zuko the ground and begain to roll around as they try to hit each other.

"Okay you two bring it up." Jin said in a calmy way. She walked up to them and separated Zuko and Rei by pulling their ear.

"Ow ow ow" They said as Jin pulled them up.

Ty Lee was laughing as she watch Jin pulling Zuko's and Rei's ear.

xxx

An hour or two later, Zuko and the other are in the palace. Ty Lee was giving sawing Jin, Rin and Rei around the place, Azula is having a meet about the solar eclipse, and Mai is in Zuko's room.

Mai was sitting on Zuko's bed as she wait for Zuko, whoes taking a quick shower. She looked around and soon noticed Zuko's two new sword that is laying on the couch. Mai stood up and walks up to the two blades. She gaze at the Shukketsu Omoi she then pick it up and remove the kanata from its scabbard. She slowly touches the blade, feeling the smooth steal against her fingers tips. As she touch the blade of the Shukketsu Omoi, Zuko walked out of the wash room. He was drying his hair with a towl. When he got done drying his hair, he notice Mai was holding the Shukketsu Omoi.

"Mai what are you doing?" said Zuko as he walk up to Mai from behind.

Mai got startled and accidently cut he finger. "Ow." she said as blood slowly drip out of her finger tip.

"Mai!" Zuko quickly goes to her and looked at at finger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startled you." He said as he wipe the blood from Mai's finger. "Does it still hurt?"

"It's fine now." Mai said as she looked at him. She soon noticed that Zuko is shirtless. "Mmm…sexy." said as she slowly slide her hands up and down on his chest and abs. "I missed you." She wraps her around Zuko's neck.

"Oh really?" Zuko moved closer to her as he place his hands on Mai's wist. "I missed you too." Zuko slowly starts to kiss her neck causing Mai to moan a bit.

xxx

After moments later, Ty Lee just finish showing Jin, Rei, and Rin and giving them their own room. Ty Lee decided to visit Zuko.

Ty Lee haves a big smile on her face as she skip to Zuko's room. "I'm going to see Zuzu and spend some time with him." she said as she arrived to his door. She was about to knock on the door until she started to hear some noise coming from inside Zuko's room. "Huh!?" Ty Lee slowly opens the door wide enough to see through with one eye. Ty Lee was shock to see Zuko and Mai having sex. As she continues watch the, she felt heart broken. "Zuko…" she whispers to herself as she closed the door.

"Like what you see, Ty Lee?" said Azula as she stood behind her.

Ty Lee jumped a bit and turns around. "Azula!?" she said as she try to forget what she just saw. "What do you mean!?" Ty Lee rubbed the back of her head with a fake smile on her face as she looked at Azula.

"Oh Ty Lee, don't play dumb." Azula moved closer to Ty Lee with a grin in her face.

Ty Lee took a few steps back until she hit Zuko's door. "I don't know what you're talking about!?" She was getting nervous when Azula pinned her against the door. "Azula, what are you doing!?"

Azula grinned as she begain to gently lick her neck. "You saw Zuko and Mai getting intimate, huh?"

Ty Lee could feel Azula's tongue pressing against her neck as she try to held in her moan. "Azula… please stop it… I'm not into girls!"

"You wish Zuko was doing this to you, am I right!?" Azula continues to kiss and lick Ty Lee's neck as she slowly begain to rub Ty Lee's breast and the her hand around Ty Lee's wist.

Ty Lee moaned a bit as try to push Azula away from her, but could not do it because Azula over powering her. "Azula stop please! I'm into this!" Ty Lee started to tear up a bit.

"Don't lie Ty Lee." said Azula.

"I'm not lying, please stop!" Ty Lee was about to cry until a arrow passed by between her and Azula's face.

"Azula, stop it right now." said Snake as he walk out of the shadows of the hallway

Azula let go of Ty Lee and stare at him. "How the fuck are you!?" she said as Ty Lee looked at him as will.

Snake puts his bow-gun away and said, "I'm Snake, your new bodyguard."

Azula laughed a bit and said, "Bodyguard!? I don't need a bodyguard."

"Your father said other wise." he said. "Even since the attack on your friends party, your father is concern is about safty."

"What!?" said Azula as she feel insulted. All her years spending time with her father, and she did not see this coming. Her father knew she is old enough to take of herself.

"I too was surpise about your father orders." said Snake as he helped Ty Lee on her feet.

"Thank you." said Ty Lee as she looked at him.

"You're welcome. Now get go, it's late and should get some rest."

Ty Lee looked at Azula then looks down. "Okay, night." She quickly heads to her room.

"I'm sorry." Azula whisper as Ty Lee walk away.

Ty Lee heared what Azula said as she walk to her room. "It's ok." she whisper.

Azula looked back at Snake and said, "You can leave now. I don't need you." She started to walk to her room.

"Like it or not I'm your bodyguard. So if I were you, I'll get used to it." said Snake as he follow her.

"Never!" She walked inside her room and turned and faces him. "Now leave me alone and I don't want to see your face!" Azula was mad knowing she have a bodyguard and even more mad about him stopping her fun with Ty Lee.

"I'm not leaving you alone." he said. "But I can say you don't have to see my face."

"How?" She turns around and faced her bed. "It's not like you can…" See turn back around and noticed he was gone. "…disappear?" She looked around and said, "Where are you!?" There was no anwser, it was nothin but silent. "Wow I guess he's really gone." Azula was relief to know he was gone. She smiled a bit and lays down on her bed.

"I'm still here in this room." said Snake as he hide some where in the room.

Azula quickly sat up and looked around. "Where are you!?"

"I'm not telling." he said.

"Leave me alone!" said Azula.

"Fine, I'm gone." said Snake.

Azula was facing the door, expecting him to use the door, but instead the window opens and a guest of wind enters the room. Azula quickly close the window and goes back to her bed. She was about to rest until she started to feel unease for not knowing he is still in the room or not. Azula new she is going to have a hard time going to sleep, knowly Snake might be in the room.

** Well I'm done with this chapter and I hope you will like it. Sorry for the spelling and grammer ;; Plz review thank you.**


	9. Welcome Home Pt 2 Samanosuke

Chapter

**Chapter. 9 Welcome Home Pt.2 – Samanosuke **

Week past by since Snake became Azula "bodyguard", Azula is slowly getting use to of him being around, but instead of him guarding her, she us him as her personal assistance. Mai is trying to spend time with Zuko, but he and Ty Lee are busy trying to find something. Jin, Rin and Rei are in the market area, shopping and trying on some clothing.

"Azula, have you seen Zuko?" said Mai as she spotted Azula in the Royal Garden.

Azula looked at her and said with a harsh tone, "No, I haven't seen your Zuzu!"

Mai did not like the way Azula answers her question. "What wrong with!?" said Mai as she glare at her. "Even since I started dating Zuko, you well try to have your way with me and Ty Lee! What's wrong with you!?"

Azula looked at her and look then look away. "I don't know what you're talking a bit." Hiding that fact that Mai is right about her. "Leave me alone!"

"Fine, I go look for him some where else!" Mai turned around and walks away.

Mai only took a few steps until Azula pins her to a wall of bushes. Azula got a good grip on her as she kisses Mai's neck. Mai try to hold on her moan as she tries to get out of Azula's grip. Azula held Mai's hands above her head as she slowly lick and kiss Mai's neck.

"Azula… stop it!" said Mai as she try to hold in her moan and try to get out of Azula's grip. "Why are you doing… this!?"

Azula just ignored her as she continues kissing Mai's neck. Azula slowly begin to rub Mai's breast as she held up Mai's arm. "Mai don't fight it, just except it." Azula was voice was filled with lust as she spoke.

Mai refuse to Azula to do this to her as she try to push her back. "Azula why… are you doing… this!?"

Azula was about to remove Mai's shirt until Snake press his blade against Azula's neck. "Azula let her go now!" He demanded as he stares at Azula.

Azula glare him as she let go of Mai. "Happy!?" she said.

"Yea, I am." Snake put his blade away as he stare at Azula. "Mai I saw Zuko in the market area not to long ago, he might be still there." he said as he look at Azula.

Mai fixed her clothing a bit and said, "Thank you." She quickly heads towards the market area.

Azula looks at Mai as she leave the Royal Garden and then she draw her eyes back to Snake. "Why do you always ruin my fun!?" she said.

"I don't like the way you treat your only two friends." he said as Azula began to walk. "Come I think you and I should talk." He grabbed her arm and took her to his room.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled as Snake drag her to his room.

"No." he said.

xxx

"Jin, how do I look in these?" said Rin as she walked out of the dressing room. Rin was wearing Fire Nations clothing that seems a little tight on her.

Jin looked at Rin and said, "Is that a little tight on you?" She was unsure about Rin's clothing.

"No, its just right." she said as she pose in front of a mirror. Rin does couple of sexy pose until Rei hit her in the head.

"Stop doing that!" Rei order her twin sister.

Rin held her head and began to cry a bit. "Why you hit me!?"

"Because what if some pervert starts to look at you." said Rei.

"Oh Rei, leave the poor girl alone." said Jin as she slowly rubbed Rin's head. "So Rei did you found something good to buy."

"Maybe." said Rei as she blush a bit and holding a bag of new clothing.

Jin noticed that Rei was blushing and said, "What wrong? You seem a little red."

"Fine!" Rei looked away.

Rin walked out of the changing room after she got done changing back to her normal clothing. "So where too?" she said as she looked at Jin.

Jin looked around then suddenly her stomach growl a bit. "Let's get something to eat." said Jin as she rubbed the back of her head and as she felt a bit embarrassed.

Rin giggle a bit and said, "Okay, but where?"

"I saw a place to eat not to far." said Rei.

"Okay lets get going." said Jin.

xxx

"Damn it, where is it!?" said Zuko as him and Ty Lee walk around in the forest. "We spent hours trying to find this place!?"

"Zuko calm down." said Ty Lee as walks next to him.

Zuko heads to nearest tree and sat under it to rest. Ty Lee soon join him and she rest her head on his shoulders. Both exhausted from wondering around the forest, so it is a good time as any to rest. Zuko is getting frustrated and Ty Lee trying to calm him down. Maybe getting some rest will ease the prince mind.

"Don't worry Zuko we will find it." Said Ty Lee as she rest her head on his shoulder.

Zuko blushed a bit and quickly looks away. "Are you sure!? Because I wasted a week trying to find it."

Ty Lee looks around trying to find something to change the subject. She noticed that Zuko is blushing. "Aww… your blushing. How cute."

Zuko blushes even more and said, "I'm not blushing." He looked away.

Ty Lee pokes his cheek. "Blush, blush." she said as she poked Zuko's cheek.

Zuko brush Ty Lee's figner away from his cheek. "Cut it out."

"But it's cute." she said.

"No it's not." said Zuko.

Ty Lee kisses his cheek and said, "Yes it is." She smiled

Zuko blushes deep red and looked at her. "You kissed me!?"

"Yep." She looked at him as she blushed a bit.

"Why!?" he said.

"Not saying." she said as she blush. She then place her head on his lap.

Zuko blushes even more from her action. "Ty Lee, what are doing!?"

"I'm alittle tired." said Ty Lee as she yawn a bit. "I rememeber we used to do this when we were little." She started to remember the past before Zuko's banishment. "When ever we get tired from playing, you let will let me rest on you lap." she said as she looked at him with a smile on her face.

Zuko was still blushing a bit as he start to remember the past as well. "Yea, I remember that." he said as he as he stare at a clearing that haves Fox-Antelopes eating the grass and Blue Jays flying around. A few moments past by, Zuko decided it is time to go. "Ty Lee let's get going." He looked down and noticed she was sleeping. "…Ty Lee…" he said as he look at her. "Cute." Zuko slowly rubbed her head a bit with a small smile on his face. As he rubs Ty Lee head, he remember doing this eveytime she fall asleep on his lap. "I missed this." Zuko continues look at her and then suddnely he lean forward and press his lips against Ty Lee's lips. He soon notices what he was doing and quickly stop. It been a long since he had this feeling for her, but it leave all behind when he was banish from the Fire Nation. It could it be that his old feeling is coming back?

xxx

"Okay Azula, what wrong with you!?" said Snake as he stare at Azula.

Azula looks away as she sat on his bed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do know what I'm talking about." he said as he place his weapons on a desk. "Mai calm you been acthing like this since she started dating your brother. Am I right!?"

"Maybe" Azula glare at him. "Why do you care anyway!?"

"Reasons." Snake pulls out a dagger. "If, you won't talk lets make deal."

"What kind deal?" Azula said as she wondering where is this going to lead.

"If I win you will tell me what's wrong." He twirls the knife.

"And when I win, what do I get?" she said.

"I will stop interferring with your 'fun' with Mai and Ty Lee." said Snake. "So do we have a deal?"

Azula though about it and said, "Deal, so what's the game?"

"Blade on blade battle." He gave the dagger to her. "First person hit the ground loses."

Azula grins a bit as she grab the dagger. "Fine."

"Good." Snake pulls out another dagger and gets ready for the battle.

xxx

"Where is he!?" said Mai as she walks around market street. "Well, Snake did said he saw him earlier and he might still be here." She sighed a bit.

Mai was getting thristy, so she heads towards the nearest Tea Shop. The place seem empty and very quite. A waiter was kind of to give her a seat and a menu. She look through the menu as she try to pick which tea she should get. As she look at the menu, a man in red walked in. The same waiter was also kind of to give him a seat right next to Mai.

"Which drink should I get?" said Mai as she look at the menu.

The man in red heard her and said, "I suggest Blue Dragon Tea."

Mai did not bother to look at him. "And why should I get that?"

"Because it's made from rare plant called Dragon Tail." he said as he look at the menu. "And when boil with water, it will become this blue yummy drink."

"I'll think about." she said.

"Why?"

"Because I have a complete stranger telling me what to get." said Mai.

"Well, I'm not a complete stranger." he said as he order his drink.

"You talk like we already…" Mai placed the menu down and turns around. She was shocked to see the man in blue, but wearing a red long coat. "YOU!?" Mai quickly draw out her knife.

"Wo now, if I were you I won't be so quickly drawing out my weapons in front of all these people, now." said Samanosuke as he look at her.

Mai glares at him and said, "How come!?"

"This will look bad for you father if you attack me in front of all these peoples." he said as the waiter give him his drink.

Mai glares at him as she hate to admitted, but he is right. "What do you want!?" she said as she put her knife away.

"Nothing really." He said as he took a drink of his tea. "I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to take a drink that is all."

"A drink?" she said.

"Yea, because I thrisy." said Samanosuke.

Mai continues glare at him as she order her drink. She notices a necklace with an arrowhead and on the middle is a white rose. "Where did you get that!?" said Mai as she stare at the necklace.

He looks at his necklace and said, "I don't know, I had this since the villagers from the Northern Water Tribe found me in the ocean." Samanosuke looked at her. "Why you ask?"

Mai grabs the necklace as she stare at it then she looked at him. "What is your name!?" she sounded serious as she looked at him.

"Samanosuke." he said as she looked at her.

Mai's eyes widen a bit after he told her his name. She was shocked and the sametime hard to believe. Mai starts to tear up a bit then she quickly wraps her around his neck. "Samanosuke it been five years!" She was crying as she held him. "Where have been all these years!?" Mai sounded like she knew him from the past. "You said you will come back to me after your trip!"

Samanosuke was shocked a bit. "I'm sorry, but…" He slowly pushed her away and, said "…I have no clue what you're talking about."

"What you mean!? You and me always spend time together when we were kids!" she said.

Samanosuke looks into her eyes as he feel bad for what he is going to say. "I don't remember anything when I was young. The only thing I can remember was waking up in hospitle in the Northern Water Tribe."

"You don't remember me!?" Mai felt heartbroke as she looked at him.

"On that night we might in the party, you do remind of someone I know." said Samanosuke.

Mai wraps her around around his neck again. "That's good enough for me." she said as she know what she have to do to bring back his memories.

As Mai held Samanosuke, he started to have an old feeling about her. A feeling like he once had before. He slowly pushed her away and looks down a bit. "I'm sorry I have to go now." Confuse one what is going on, he quickly storms off.

"Wait!" She followed him outside the Tea shop, but when she looked around, he was gone. Mai fell to her knee. She cannot believe he was gone again.

"I'm sorry for not knowing you and myself." said Samanosuke he stood on a roof top of a buliding into far from the Tea Shop. He looked down as he turn around and walks away.

**Well there you have it Mai might Samanosuke again and shocked to know his name as well. Plz review and I'm sorry it's not that long.**


	10. Welcome Home Pt 3 Takashi

Chapter

**Chapter. 10 Welcome Home Pt. 3 – Takashi **

"Do you give yep yet!?" said Snake as he press his knife against Azula's neck.

Azula glares at him as she lays on the ground. "Never!"

"This is your fourth time I place you now the ground, so if I were you I give up." he said as he help Azula on her feet.

"This time I won't go down so easily this time." she said as she gets into a fire stance.

Snake sigh a bit as he look at Azula. "That what you said last time."

Azula ran towards him and thrust her knife towards his chest. Snake quickly grabs her knife as he grabs her arm and pushed her to the ground.

"We're done." he said as he looked down at her.

Azula looked away as she stood up. "A deal is a deal." She cannot believe she lost to him.

"Good, now tell me why you're acting like this." said Snake as he sat on a chair.

Azula sat down on the edge of his bed as she cannot believe she going to open up to him. "It's just that…I don't want lose them."

"Them?" said Snake.

"Mai and Ty Lee." she said as she looked at him. "You see, my mom always love Zuko more then me and I envy him for that. But I was happy having Mai and Ty Lee as."

"I see." he said.

"But when I found Mai and Ty Lee loves Zuko, I got upset." Azula looks down. "Sure I was okay with it for awhile then Mai started dating him and I got upset because of that. I just want them to love me as much they loved Zuko. Those two are my only friends."

"Azula..." Snake goes by her side and held her in his arms.

Azula was felt weird the about situation, but yet it is nice and warm, something she did not felt before. "Promise me you won't leave me…"

"I won't leave you." said Snake. "The day I leave is the day I die and that's a promise I'm willing to keep"

xxx

Night falls was drawing near as Zuko and Ty Lee was still resting. Both were tired of walking around the forest. Zuko was rest peacefully as Ty Lee resting on his lap and as he held the Shukketsu Omoi on his left hand. As Zuko rest, familiar voice came to his mind.

"_Zuko, you're close to your destination." _said the Shukketsu Omoi.

"_What?" _said Zuko as he still resting.

"_So it's time to get up." _said the Shukketsu Omoi.

Soon Zuko woke up and notices how late it was. Not knowing if that was a dream or not, but he knew it was late and soon be too dark to see. He looks down at Ty Lee and shook her a bit. "Ty Lee, it's time to get going."

Ty Lee moved a bit before opening her eyes, "Zuko…" She sat up and yawns a bit. "What is it?" she said as she rubs her eyes a bit.

"It's getting late, so it be best if we get going." He stood up and dust of his clothing.

Ty Lee stood up and yawns a bit. "Okay let's go." she said with a smile on her face. Ty Lee seems more cheerful then usual.

He soon notices about her usual behavior. "umm… are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." she said as she smiles. "Why you ask?"

"Because you seem my cheerful then usual." said Zuko as he and Ty Lee started walking.

"When I was sleeping, I had a most wonderful dream." she said as walk next to him.

"Really?" he said.

"Yea, I dreamt that someone I know kissed me in the lips." She blushes a bit.

Zuko blushes deep red when Ty Lee told him about his dream. _"Was she awake when I kissed her!?" _Zuko thought to himself as he walks next to her. "So, did you see who was kissing you!?" he said as he looked at her.

"Nope, but he we a good kisser." she said.

Zuko was now blushing even more. "I… I see."

"Yea." Ty Lee looked at and notices he was blushing. "Zuko you're blushing, why?"

He quickly looks away and said, "I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are." Ty Lee smiled a bit. "And it's cute like always."

"I don't blush and it's not cute." he said.

"What's not cute?" said Ty Lee.

"Me blushing!" said Zuko as he soon realizes he has been tricked. "Hey!?"

Ty Lee giggles a bit she began to run away from him. "Yay, Zuzu admit he was blushing!"

"No fair! You tricked me!" said Zuko as she chases after her. "Come back here!?"

"NEVER!" she yelled as he chases after her.

xxx

"_You know Samanosuke, she might help you found the answers you have been looking for." _saidPrincess Yue.

"_What you're talking about now!?" _said Samanosuke he walk down market street. As he walks down the street, a street fair is being held.

"_I'm talking about that girl you met at the Tea Shop few hours ago." _she said.

Samanosuke sighed a bit before talking to the voice in his head. _"I can't, remember we're on a miss. You know me, Snake and White Raven." _

"_I know, but see can help you bring back your memories." _she said.

"_Maybe you're right and Mai can help me to found out who I am." _said Samanosuke as he passed by a food stand and quickly steal a bag of Fire Gummies.

"_Did you just steal that!?" _Princess Yue sounded mad.

He put one in his mouth and said, _"Maybe."_

"_Put it back!?" _she said.

Samanosuke sighs a bit. _"Even as a weapon, you still bug me." _He shook his head a bit.

"_And what's that should post to mean!?"_ she yelled

"_Nothing, nothing at all." _said Samanosuke as he out another fire gummy in his mouth.

xxx

Streets of the Fire Nation are live tonight because of the Street Fair held ever month. Jin, Rin and Rei decided to take part of this event. When they got there, they quickly spotted Mai, who seem down for some reason. Jin hopes if Mai spend time with them, she cheers up.

"Come on Mai cheer up." said Jin as she next to Mai.

"Why should I!?" said Mai as she remember what happened not to long again. She still fined it hard to believe that Samanosuke lost his memories. So right now it is not the best of time to cheer up.

"Because it's a nice night, look." said Jin as kids play around, people having a good time laughing and talking. She soon notices that Rei and Rin is nowhere to be found. "Rei and Rin!?" she said as she look around.

"WHAT YOU MEAN I CHEATED!?" yelled Rei as she being accuse for cheating.

"I MEAN THERE'S NO WAY YOU HAVE KNOW THERE'S 3,831 FIRE GUMMIES IN THIS JAR WITHOUT CHEATING!" said the owner of the game stand.

"DON'T CHEAT!" she yelled. "NOW GIVE ME THAT BADGER-MOLE PLUSHIE!"

Rin was in the middle as she tries to calm them down. "Now, now let's try to talk about this." she said as calmly as possible.

"This might get ugly." said Jin as she looks at them. "I'll be right back." she said as she looked at Mai. Jin quickly ran towards Rei and Rin.

Mai sighs a bit of boredom as she walks around. She spots a dart booth and decided to try it out. She gives the owner some money and receives ten darts. Mai looks at the prizes, wondering which one she should get. As Mai look at the prizes, she does not that Samanosuke also decide to take part of this game. Samanosuke also looks at the prizes as he not knows that Mai is standing next to him.

"That black sunglasses are mine." said Samanosuke as he stared at the sunglasses.

Mai soon notices the voice as she quickly turns her head to face him. "Samanosuke!?"

Samanosuke quickly looks at her then looks and said, "Oh hi." He started to walk away. He was really hoping not to see her again.

"Wait!?" said Mai as she caught up to him. "Please wait!?" she looked at him. "Can we talk!?"

"There's nothing to talk about." said Samanosuke as he walked down the street.

"Yes there is!" Mai grabbed his hand and he immediately stops walking as he looked down. "Please talk to me!?" said Mai.

Samanosuke sighs a bit as he look down. "Fine!" He sounded mad when he spoke. "What do you want to talk about!?" he said as he roughly pulls his hand away from Mai's hand.

Mai stares at him and said, "Why are you walking away from me!?"

"I got my reason." said Samanosuke. "And why do you want to talk to me!?"

"Because I can help you bring back your memories." said Mai as she proved point.

Samanosuke thought about Mai's offer to help him to bring back his memories.

xxx

After the Zuko and Ty Lee got done with their playful chase, they soon found themselves deeper into the frost. Hoping not to get more lost they decide to camp out for the night and head home sometime tomorrow afternoon. The camp site they are staying is surrounded by stones that are the same size and cover with vines. Zuko the camp fire as Ty Lee sat up a place to rest.

"Zuko are done with the fire?" said Ty Lee as she looked at him.

Zuko nods a bit. "Yea, I'm done." He leaned on a stone as he looks at the fire.

Ty Lee smiles a bit as she look up and said, "It's a nice night out." She then looked at Zuko. "Do you think so, Zuko?"

"It's nice I guess." said Zuko as he felt a little tired.

"What's wrong?" said Ty Lee.

Zuko looks at her and said, "I'm just tired from searching for the graves that's all."

"I see." said Ty Lee. Before she rest a bit, Ty Lee moved some of the vines on a stone. She soon noticed some writing on them. "Zuko, I think found something!?"

Zuko quickly goes to her side. "Really, what is it!?"

Ty Lee removes more the vines and said "Something kind of writing!" When the vines are fully removed, the stone had a name on it. "Gamma?" said Ty Lee as she looked at the name.

Zuko finally realize that he and Ty Lee's camp site is really a graveyard. "Quickly look for a grave that said, 'Takashi'!" said Zuko as goes over the other graves and removing the vines on the tombstones.

The two spends hours trying to find Takashi's tombstone, but every time they remove vines from a tombstone, it will have someone else name. They soon give up when they check all the graves. None of the graves got Takashi name on it.

"Damn it." Zuko was frustrated from not finding Takashi's grave.

Ty Lee places her hand on Zuko's back. "Maybe he doesn't have one. Remember he fake his death, so maybe there is no grave." said Ty Lee, hoping to cheer him up.

"Yea, maybe." he said as he sat down on the ground and looked away from her. When he looked away, he spotted another tombstone away from the others. "Is that it!?" Zuko quickly heads towards the tombstone.

"Zuko, what's wrong!?" Ty Lee followed him.

When Zuko arrivals, to the tombstone, he noticed that was newer then the others, but it was still older. Zuko started to remove the vines on tombstone. As he removes the vine, he started to remember the letter he found on the motorcycle.

_Dear Zuko,_

_If you're reading this, it means that you just master the black flame and also mean I died in our battle. I have a very special mission for you: in forest near the Fire Nation Palace, there is a graveyard and that graveyard had a tombstone with my name on it. I was shock when heard, I receive an honorable funeral; an honorable funeral for a hero and in the same time a traitor of the Fire Nation. The reason I left is because I was tired of being a Fire Nation dog. Destroying homes and taking lives for what!? For the name of the Fire Nation and for honor. I receive tons of medals for the deeds I done, but some I'm not too proud of. Zuko, inside the envelope is a medal called "Phoenix Heart" for saving a village from the Earth Kingdom without shedding any blood. Phoenix Heart is the only one that's not cover in blood. So I want you to place this medal on my grave. If you do this, you will be the new Nightmare, but I came up with a better nick-name for you…_

After Zuko was done removing the vines, took out Takashi's medal and place it on his grave. Zuko stood up as he stares at Takashi grave. Ty Lee stood behind Zuko as motors fly cross the sky. Zuko continues to stare at the grave and suddenly he stood up straight, he then slowly raises his right hand in front of his chest to the edge of his eyebrow. Ty Lee knew why Zuko was saluting. She knew that Zuko is saluting to a fallen soldier and fallen hero.

…_Zuko The Black Flame Prince._

_Sincerely: Takashi Nightmare_

After Zuko was down saluting to Takashi grave, one said last thing before he and Ty Lee left. "Welcome home Takashi."

**Finally I'm done with this chapter. I hope you will like this and plz review.**


	11. White Raven The Air Bender

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. White Raven The Air Bender**

"Man, he really did it." said Samanosuke as he stood in front of Takashi's grave and stared at the medal.

"Yea I know." said Snake as he stood next to him.

Samanosuke looks around a bit. "Where's Raven?"

"She late again." Snake shook his head a bit.

"Sorry for being late." said Rave as she walked up to them. "And thank again Snake for making this white stealth suit and I love the skull cap that came with it." she said as she stood in between them.

Snake looks at her and said, "You're welcome. It should work just like mine. Does it work?"

Raven nods a bit and said, "So what's next on our mission?"

Samanosuke looks at them and said, "The Master give us on info about the up coming solar eclipse, before or during the eclipse there while be an invasion set by the avatar. We shall use that to our advantage to kill the Fire Lord. The Master also want one of us to test Zuko new power." He looked at Raven. "Raven, I want you to test Zuko's power and don't hold back, understood?"

"Understood." said Raven as she nodded a bit.

"And me?" said Snake.

Samanosuke looks at him and said, "You're going to find out where the Fire Lord is hiding."

"Got it." said Snake.

"Good, now it's time to go. The sun will be raising soon." said Samanosuke.

The three looks at each other before going to there own separate ways. As the three walks away from Takashi's grave, slowly the started to rise.

xxx

A few hours later, Mai walks up to Zuko as he sat up for a drive around the Fire Nation. "What are doing?" said Mai as she stood behind him.

Zuko looks at her and said, "I'm going for a drive around the Fire Nation to think about something." He placed the last beg behind the seat of the Mardy-Daytona.

"Can I come along?" said Mai.

Zuko got on his motorcycle and then looks at her. "Sorry, but I just want to be along for a few hours." He started it and said, "Maybe next time."

She looks down a bit. "Oh okay…" she sound a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry Mai." Zuko kissed her in the lips and then droves away.

Mai sighs a bit as she watches him drives away. She then spots Ty Lee walking towards her. "Hi Ty Lee."

"Hi Mai, have u seen Zuko?" said Ty Lee.

"You just missed him." said Mai.

Ty Lee looks down a bit. "Oh, do you know where he gone too?"

Mai looks at her and said, "I don't know."

xxx

Rei was in her room as she tries on some clothes from yesterday. Normally she will get clothes that are suited for boys, but her new clothes seem more suited for girls instead. Rei looks at herself through a mirror as she wonders about the dress she bought.

Rin walks in on Rei and was surprises to see Rei in a dress. "Rei what are you wearing!?"

Rei quickly grabs a blanket and use it to cover up her dress. "Nothing, I'm wearing nothing!?" she said as she hoped that Rin did not see a thing.

"What do you mean!? I saw you wearing a dress!" said Rin as she walked up to her twin sister.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rei turned around to hide her blushing face.

Rin slowly walks behind Rei and quickly pulls the blanket away from her. "See!? You're wearing a dress!" said Rin as she stared at Rei.

Rei could not help but feel embarassed. "So!?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's just that I neven seen you wear a dress." said Rin. "Why are wearing one?"

"I got my reason, okay!?" said Rei.

It took awhile for Rin to figure it out on why Rei is wearing a dress. "You're trying to be sexy for Prince Zuko, huh!?"

Rei blushes deep red and yells, "NO!" She looked at her as she could not help that Rin was right.

"You are trying to be sexy for Prince Zuko!" Rin quickly closed the door and walked to her. "Can I help please!?"

Rei stares at her and said, "No."

"Why!?" Rin started to cry a bit.

xxx

As drives down a dirty path that leads to the beach, he could not help to think about what his uncle said time him. Zuko still could not believe his great grand-father was Avatar Roku. Also remembering the time he had travel around the world, seeing people fearing the Fire Nation and also people hating the Fire Nation. He knew what he must do to end this war; he must help the Avatar to take down his father. However, so many things are running through his mind. What would he do if he leaves the Fire Nation or better yet how would he leave the Fire Nation?

Zuko looks at the view of the ocean to ease his mind as he drives. Zuko soon notices a shadow next to him going the same speed as him. "What the!?" said Zuko as he stared at the shadow. The shadow almost resembled of a raven's shadow, but it is moving to fast to be one. Suddenly the shadow gained some speed and went ahead of Zuko. "What was that!?" said Zuko.

An hour past by since Zuko saw that shadow, he decide to rest for a bit. Zuko heads towards the nearest tree and park the Mardy-Daytona there. As soon as he got off his motorcycle, Zuko was suddenly hit by wave of air. Zuko flew cross the road before hitting the ground. As Zuko stands up, the first thinking came to his made was that air attack came from the Avatar.

"That attack didn't come from the Avatar." said Raven as she worn the skull cap to cover her face and eyes.

"What!?" said Zuko as he stared at her.

Raven looks at him as she held her scythe and said, "It came from me, White Raven the Air Bender."

"That impossible!?" said Zuko as he grabbed the Shukketsu Omoi. "My great –grand father destroy all the Air Benders!"

"Will there were some survivors that hide out from the Fire Nations." Raven got into a fight stance as she faced Zuko. "Now fight me!"

"Why should I!?" said Zuko.

"Because if you don't then I will go after your girlfriend, Ty Lee." she said.

Zuko blushes a bit and yells, "SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Then why you're blushing?" said Raven.

"SHUT UP!" Zuko swung the Shukketsu Omoi to release a fire wave.

Raven quickly jumped in the air and the swung her weapon as it release an air wave. Zuko grabbed the Peace Maker to block Raven's attack. Zuko stared at her as she slowly land. Both glared at each other and get into a fight stance. Zuko twisted the handle on the Peace Maker causing the blade to spin as he held the Shukketsu Omoi on his right hand. Raven pulled a string on the scythe causing the two fans to rotate on the back of the blade.

Raven swung her scythe creating another air wave attack at the prince. Zuko quickly used the Shukketsu Omoi to cut the air wave in half and quickly spun around as he swung the Peace Maker as it release a black flame wave. She dodged the attack and quickly closer to Zuko, hoping in close range she will get the upper hand. Zuko notices that Raven is moving closer towards him, he started to release fury of blade flame and fire wave at Raven. Using her scythe, Raven dodged and deflected Zuko's attack. When she got close enough, Raven upper slashed at him. Zuko blocked her attack with the Peace Maker and counter with Shukketsu Omoi. Raven blocked Zuko's counter attack with her scythe and then swung downward at him. Zuko tried to dodge it but, got hit in the chest. He held as chest for a bit then he swung the Peace Maker at her. Raven blocked at Zuko's attack again then she twirled her scythe above her head as she make a small twister around her body and then released the twister at the prince. Zuko noticed the twister was getting closer toward him. He quickly connected the handles of the Peace Maker and Shukketsu Omoi then he twirled them above his he heading as he create a fire and black flame twister. Zuko lunched the burning twister towards Raven's twister, when the two twisters collide, a huge explosion from the two twisters. A cloud of the dust covered the battle field. Zuko could not see anything in front of him. He got his guard up and waited for Raven next attack.

xxx

Azula walked towards Snake's room. "Snake are you in there?" she said as she knocked on his door. "I got some…" she walked in and was shocked to see Snake's chest. "What happened to your chest!?" she said as she stared at his chest that is cover up with scars from stab and burnet wounds.

Snake just stood there as he grabbed a shirt and said, "What do you mean?"

"Your chest is cover with scars!?" said Azula.

"Well, I am a War Child after all." said Snake as he put on his shirt.

"War Child?" she said as she raised her eyebrow.

Snake was getting ready for something as Azula sat on his bed. "I was born on a battle field; I was raised in the battle field and…" He paused for a moment as he put on a jacket and said, "…maybe I won't die in a battle field." He sounded sad when he those words.

Azula laugh a bit knew that Snake is a War Child. "How sad, to be born during battle." She got up and walked towards him. "I got something things that I need you to do."

"Sorry, I can't." said Snake as he put on a jacket.

Azula stared at him and said, "And why not!?"

He grabbed some last minute things and said, "I have a date."

Azula jaw dropped a bit as she stared at him. "A date!? With who!?" said Azula.

"I'm not telling." said Snake as he walked towards the door.

Suddenly, Azula grabbed Snake's wrist and looked at him. "You can't go!" she said.

Snake sighed a bit because he really dose not want to be late for his date. "Why?" he said as she stared at her.

"Because umm…" She was confused on why she does not want him to leave. "What if someone attack me while you're gone."

Snake sighed again and pulled his wrist away from Azula's hand. "There are some guards in front of your door and some outside your window, okay?"

"But umm…" Azula trying to another excuse to make him to stay, but she cannot find any. Azula the Mind Game Queen cannot find the words to make him change his mind.

"If there is nothing else, then I'm gone." Snake opened the door and walked out of his room before closing the door.

Azula looked down as she tried to find a reason why she just did that. Why she does not want Snake to go to his date?

xxx

Zuko was on the ground from Raven last attack. As he looked, Raven pressed her blade against his neck.

Raven smirked a bit and said, "That was too easy."

"Well!? Are you going to kill me or what!?" said Zuko as he glared at her.

Raven shook her head a bit and said, "Nope, my mission was to test your skill, but sadly to say you're not good with those blades of yours."

Zuko continued to glare at her as he slowly reach for his Peace Marker. Raven soon noticed that Zuko was reaching for his weapon, she press her scythe closer towards the prince's neck.

"I don't think so Black Flame Prince." said Raven. "My mission was to test you, not to kill." Raven smiled a bit through her mask. "I don't want to tell The Master that you die because you don't know when to give up."

"Who is this The Master you keep talking about?!" said Zuko.

Raven grinned a bit as she slowly pulled up the mask, but enough to saw her mouth. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Zuko's lips. Zuko blushed deep red as the girl in white give him a pleasurable. He could feel her tough against his.

Raven broke the kiss and pulled down her masked to cover her mouth. "Later cutie." she said as she stood up and flick her arms so the glider wings could put from both side of her body. By bending the air around her to create lift to fly away.

Zuko could not believe his attacker kissed him after the battle.

xxx

Few hours later, every body went to bed when Zuko came home. Every body was sleep, except for Snake who just came back from his date. He walked up to his room and opened the door. Snake was surprise to see Azula sleeping on the edge of his bed.

"Was she waiting for me to come back?" Snake whisper to himself as he removed some of his things. He walked up to Azula and covered her with his blanket. "She cute when she sleeping." said Snake with a smile on his face. After a change of clothes, he lay back on a chair and slowly fall asleep.

**Sorry about the late update I got so writer blocks and sorry it was short as will. Plz review and read my story thank you. I might let you know who is White Raven in a up coming chapter.**

**Info**

Stealth Forces – The members of this special team is Angel (Samanosuke), Snake (Haseo) and Raven (??). These soldiers specializes the art of stealth to get informants, or to attack. Each one have there own way of stealth style.

Snake stealth style: Snake specializes in dark environment. Because he has a black stealth suit, the suit is even more use full in dark environment like night, caves, sometime in forest and more.

Raven stealth style: Raven specializes in bright environment. Because she has a white stealth suit, the suit is even more use full in bright environment like day, snow sometime in forest and more.

Angel stealth style: Angel stealth is different from Snake and Raven. Angel will blend into the crowd; he will gain the enemy trust by using a fake name and voice. He will work with the enemy as he found out is their plan and how they operate. (Much like that main character in Burn Notice.)

White Raven – Is one of many air benders that work with The Master. Lucky for her, they are some Air Benders that escape or survive the attack of the Fire Nation. The Air Benders spend the last 100 years hiding from the Fire Nation. About nine years ago, The Master found out about the Air Benders and helped give them a home, for return the Air Benders work The Master and teach others about the skills of air bending. (In time you will know who is White Raven, but if you like you can guess who she is)

White Stealth Suit – Raven Stealth Suit is much like Snake's Stealth Suit. The differences between the two suit is Raven stealth is white and have glider wings on the back of suit that will allow her to fly around.

Ketuseki Rain – Raven's scythe was given by Craft Man. This white scythe has two small fans on the back of the blade that give the Ketuseki Rain more speed during battle. The weapon also increase Raven air bending skill. Ketuseki Rain is the most powerful weapon in Raven's hands.


	12. Trying To Remember

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Trying To Remember**

Two days has past since Zuko was attack by Raven, everyone in the Fire Nation was getting for the up coming solar eclipse in the next four days. Everyone is pretty busy and even Zuko decided volunteer on the Fire Nation Air Hanger by working on one of the Fire Nation's air ships. So for everything is going as plan as Zuko said it would.

xXx

_The night before, Zuko was talking to Rin, Rei and Jin about his plan to leave the Fire Nation._

"_So is everyone under stand the plan?" said Zuko from one side of the table._

"_Yea." said Jin as sitting next to Zuko on the left._

_Rin sitting next to him on the right and said, "Understood."_

"_Got it" said Rei as she sit in front of Zuko._

"_Good, but just to be sure let's go by it again." Zuko started at Jin._

"_During the eclipse, I will get the things we need and place them on three air balloons." said Jin._

"_Good, and don't for get my motorcycle." said Zuko._

"_I won't." said Jin with a smile on her face._

"_Me and Rin will open the hanger doors and cover Jin as she pack up the thanks." said Rei._

"_Before we start on this, I'll make sure we got three air balloons ready to go by working in the Air Hanger." said Zuko. _

_The four nodded to each other before leaving. When Rei and Rin left the room, Jin looked Zuko with a worry look on her face. Zuko looked back at her as wel._

"_Is something wrong?" said Zuko._

"_Why didn't you tell Ty Lee about your plan?" said Jin_

_Zuko looked down a bit. "I don't her to get hurt if the plan doesn't go well."_

_Jin walked up to him. "Do you want her to come long as well thought?"_

"_No, I don't want her to get in trouble if we failed." said Zuko._

"_I see." said Jin._

xXx

As Zuko get the air balloons ready, outside the palace Mai was at the tea shop. She looked around as she took a drink of her tea.

Mai looked around again as she took a sip of her drink. She noticed that she was shaking a bit about meeting Samanosuke. "Why I'm so nervous?!" she said to herself. "Maybe because this time we can spend time together." she smiled. "I hope he get here." She looked around again. "He's running late."

"Who are you talking to?" said Samanosuke as he stood behind Mai.

Mai jumped a bit as she then turned around and faced him. "No one, you're late."

Samanosuke sighed a bit. "Sorry. So are you going to help me or not?"

Mai glared at him for a bit. "Patience, aren't we." She got up and walked out side. "So what do you want to know?"

"Anything that will help me remember about my past and who I am." he said as he followed her.

Mai thought about we they should start. "Maybe I should take you to your house."

"My home?" said Samanosuke.

"Yea, it's where we first met." said Mai as she smiled a bit.

"I see, and how did we met you and I?" said Samanosuke.

"Our fathers knew each in the army. My father will take me to your place all the time when I was young." she said as she leaded the way.

"So we met through our fathers, right?" he said.

"No, our fathers arrange a play date for us, but something happened on the way to your place." said Mai.

The two was walking across an old wooden bridge that leads to the house. Half way through the bridge, Mai stop and looked off the edge. Samanosuke stood behind her as she looked at river that is following under the bridge. As Mai looked at the following water, she started to remember the last together with her and Samanosuke.

xXx

_It was a nice night at the Fire Nation harbor, the full moon lit up the night sky. Samanosuke's ship was picking up some of the last remaining items for the trip. A young Samanosuke was sitting on a box waiting for a young girl to come before he leaves._

"_I'm sorry for being late." a young Mai said._

_Samanosuke smiled a bit. "As long you made before I go, I'm happy."_

"_I got something for you." she said as she reached over her pocket._

_Samanosuke got up from his seat and walked up to her. "Really, what is it!?"_

_Mai took up an arrowhead necklace with a white rose in the middle. "I made just for you." she said as she blush a bit._

"_Wow it's nice." He stared at the necklace with a smile on his face._

_Mai smiled as well as she placed the necklace around his neck. Samanosuke blushed knowing Mai's face was close to his. Mai noticed what was going on, so she quickly took a step back after she done connecting two ends together. There were an awkward silent between the two._

"_I'm going to miss you." Mai broke the silent._

_He wrapped his arm with Mai's neck. "Me too, I'm going to miss you too." He pressed his forehead against Mai's head._

_Mai blushed from his action. "I wish you don't have to go." She wrapped her around his body._

"_Me too." he said._

_She looked into eyes and said, "Will come back to me."_

_He smiled a bit and kissed her in the cheek. "I promise I'll come back for you." _

_Mai looked down as she started to cry a bit. "And promise me you won't forget me."_

"_I won't forget you." He said as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I promise."_

xXx

"Mai, are you okay?" said Samanosuke as he stood behind her.

Mai shook her a bit as her thoughts came back to the present. "Yea, I'm fine." Her eyes started to tear up a bit. "Samanosuke…"

"Yes?" he said.

Mai stared into his eyes as tears rolled down her cheek. She slowly walked towards him and said, "Do you really don't remember me?"

xxx

Back at the palace, Snake was testing his new weapon he made. He was laying the grass as he aim through the scope and seeing the target a couple yards away. When he got the target on his sight, he held his breath to steady his aim. Snake pulled the trigger and fired the short arrow to the target. The arrow flew cross the air with great speed as it goes for the target. The arrow finally hits the target, but it was a little off center.

"Not bad." Snake placed his new weapon next to him and walked up to the target. "If the wind wasn't blowing much, I might hit it dead center." he said when he remove the arrow.

"What are you doing?" said Azula as she walked up to him.

"Just testing my bow-rifle." said Snake as he walked up to his weapon. He started to pick up some of his things. "What can I do for you?"

Azula glared at him. "What make you think, I want you to do something?"

"Because you're here for reason, am I correct?" He faced her.

"I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me?" said Azula as she tried not to blush.

"Sure, after I'm done cleaning up here." he said as he put his things away.

Azula leaned against a tree as she stared at him. "So how was your date?"

"What you mean?" He looked at her.

"You know, your date from two days ago." she said.

"It was fine." He stood up and as he held his new weapon. "Why you're asking it now?"

"I just feel like starting a conversation." Azula started to walk back to the palace.

Snake followed her. "Okay, so why were you sleeping in my bed when I got back on that night?"

Azula blushed a bit as she said, "I got my reason, okay!?"

"So what is the reason then?" he said. Snake looked at her and noticed she was blushing. "Are you blushing?"

"No, I'm wearing make-up." she lied to him.

Snake knew she was lying as he sighed a bit. "Whatever you say, princess." he said as he walked passed by her.

xxx

"Here we are." Mai said as she faced Samanosuke's home.

Samanosuke's home was still in good condition, but it still seems run down. It is a one story house with a tree house outside of the house. There were some vines growing on the outside of the walls of the house. The windows were dusty and the roof is worn down.

"This is my home?" Samanosuke slowly walked up to the door.

"Yea, does it bring back any memories?" she said as she followed him.

"Nope." He grabbed the door nob and twisted it, but the door was lock. "It's lock." he said as he looked at the door.

Mai looked around as she try to remember the lay of house to see if there is another way in. "I think there is a…" Before she could finish, Samanosuke kicked down the door as the dust raise into the air when the door hit the floor. "Okay, nevermind." said Mai as she blinked a bit.

Mai and Samanosuke walked inside the house. The two looked around the house as the sun light goes through the dusty windows and some of the holes in roof. Mai walked to the living room as Samanosuke goes down the hallway. On the walls of the hallway there were some paintings of Samanosuke's family. Samanosuke stopped and looked at one. He was hoping if he look at painting long enough will trigger something from his past, but so far no luck. Mai noticed that Samanosuke was looking at a painting. She walked up to him and looked at the painting.

"I remember that painting." said Mai as she stood next to him.

Samanosuke started to get jealous about Mai remembering the painting. "I don't!" He stormed off to the nearest room.

Mai sighed a bit as he followed him to the room. "What with the attitiude!?" She glared at him.

He looked around the room and said, "I'm sorry, but when I look at these items and painting of the past I don't remember none of them." He then faced Mai and said, "And you can remember clean as day." He sat down a dusty old bed.

Mai sat next to him and held his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jealous."

Samanosuked blushed a bit and said, "It's okay." He sighed a bit and looked around. "So whoes room is this?"

Mai looked around the room and soon start to realized where they are at. "This is your room." she said as she started at him.

He looked around and said, "Really?" He stood up and looked around.

"You and me will come here to talking and sometime eat when I come over." said Mai as she remember her child-hood.

"I see." He walked up to a dresser and picked up a frame with a painting on it "Is this us?"

Mai walked next to him and looked at the painting. "Yea, that's us." She smiled a bit then she looked at him. "Hey, maybe if I took you to our spot, you might remember some things."

"What you mean?" he looked at her.

Mai grabbed his hand and took Samanosuke outside to show him the tree house. When Samanosuke at the tree house, he knew it was not a average tree house. It was more then a guest house then a tree house. The tree house even have stairs around the tree that lead to the door. On the side of the tree house, there is a balcony facing the mountains.

"Man, who made this tree house?" said Samanosuke as he followed Mai to the tree house.

Mai opened the door and walked in. "Your dad always like to built things with his hand. So one day he made this tree house for his guest."

"I see." Samanosake walked in and looked around.

"Yea, but you and me will always come here to play and sometime sleep here." said Mai as she looked around.

The two looked around as the sun goes down. Samanosuke walked into room with a one bed and paintings on the walls. Mai followed him and looked around as well. Mai started to remember the time she and Samanosuked did in the bed room when they were young. Mai looked out the window and noticed it was night fall.

"Is late." she said as she look out the window.

Samanosuke looked out the window and said, "It's too take dark to go back now."

"We can sleep here for tonight and leave tomorrow." said Mai as she walked to the bed.

"Okay, I'll sleep in the couch." Samanosuke started to walk towards the couch until Mai grabbed his hand. "Is something wrong?" he said as he look at her.

Mai was blushing as she look down a bit. "Why not sleep with me tonight?"

Samanosuke blushed as he thought about Mai offer. "I don't know."

"Please, Samanosuke." she said as she blush.

Samanosuke nodded a bit. "Okay, I'll sleep with you."

Mai took Samanosuke to the bed. Mai sat on the edge of the bed and started to remove her shoes. Samanosuke around his long coat and placed it on a chair near the bed. He sat on the other side of the body to remove his boot. Mai started to remove her outter rube as her back was facing the mirrow. Samanosuke sighed a bit and noticed Mai's reflaction on the mirrow. He started to blush as started to relize that Mai have a nice body underneath her outter rube. Mai removed her hair pins from her head and placed it on top of her rube.

"Nice body." said Samanosuke as she looked at my Mai's reflaction.

Mai blushed a bit as she turned around and noticed that Samanosuke was looking at her throught the mirrow. "Thank you." she said as she laid on the bed.

"You're welcome." he said as his back was facing Mai when he laid down on the bed..

Mai moved closer towards and said, "Night Samanosuke."

"Night Mai." said Samanosuke before the two fell asleep.

**Sorry about the late up date. I was at Las Veage so I didn't have a chance to finish the chapter. Plz review and read my other story My Cup of Tea, Thank you.**

**Info**

Snake Bow-rifle: Just like his Bow-gun, Snake made this weapon as well, but he stole the idea to make this long-range weapon. Bow-rifle is much like the DSR-1 (As seen in Metal Gear Solid 4), but it's made out of wood and metal. The Bow-rifle only hold up to six rounds arrows and each arrow is three inches long. Snake also modify the scope of the Bow-rifle as well by adding a crystal in the scope to zoom-in and to zoom-out. With this weapon, Snake shoot down a target a mile away.

**One Shoot, One Kill**


	13. Stealth and Blue Flame

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Stealth and Blue Flame**

Zuko was still getting some things ready for tomorrow as Rei, Rin and Jin was also getting some last minute items as well. Ty Lee was getting worried about Zuko because they are not spending time together as much now. Mai was still helping Samanosuke to recover his memories. Azula is spending time with Snake as they shop around Market Street in the Fire Nation. As everyone doing their things, an unknown girl wearing western type clothing just arrived to the harbor of the Fire Nation.

"Why are shopping in a time like this!?" said Snake as he watched Azula picking out some clothes.

"Because I feel like shopping." said Azula as she grabbed some clothes and headed towards the dressing room.

"So why I'm here then!? I have some things to do before the eclipse tomorrow." Snake sighed a bit as he lean against a wall.

"I want someone to spend time with as I shop." she said as she enter the dressing room. "Beside, you're my bodyguard, so you need to protect me." Azula started to try on the clothing.

"This is a waste of my time." said Snake.

"Why you say that?" said Azula as she walked out and showed off the dress she was wearing.

"Because I hate wasting my time for no reason." Snake looked at Azula and said, "It seem a little tight on you."

She glared at him for a moment and soon ignored his comment. "I think its nice." she said as she looked at herself through the mirror.

"Just hurry up, okay." Snake headed towards the door.

"Fine!" Azula sounded irritated as she entered the dressing room.

As Snake waited outside the shop, the unknown girl walked passed by him and lean against the wall of the shop. Snake turned his head to look at the girl. He sigh a bit as he quickly knew who she is.

Snake walked up to the unknown girl and said, "What are you doing here?

The unknown girl looked at him and said, "Orders by the Master. I was told to come and help out as much as I can."

"I see." said Snake as he stood in front of her.

"So any info about where the Fire Lord is going to be tomorrow." she said as started to glare at him.

Snake noticed the glare coming from the girl. "Dragonfly, don't tell me your still mad at me?"

"Because you stole my bow-rifle!" said Dragonfly as she continued to glare at him.

"And you stole my bow-gun!" said Snake as he glare back at her.

Dragonfly sighed a bit and goes back to the subject. "Any info about the Fire Lord?"

"Sorry no info about where he is hiding tomorrow, but I do know there are tunnels under the Fire Nation that lead to different areas." he said.

"But I thought you're going to get info about Fire Lord where about." said Dragonfly.

"I'm trying, but Azula keep making me busy doing pointless things." he said.

Azula walked out of the shop as she carries some bags of clothing she got from the shop. She looked ahead and noticed that Snake was talking to a girl. Azula glared at them as she walked up to Snake and the girl.

Dragonfly noticed that Azula was coming and quickly alerts Snake. "The Princess is coming."

Snake nodded a bit and said, "We talk it later with Angel and Raven, okay?"

Dragonfly nodded and said, "Oh I'm going to your room at night, later" She walked away

Snake turned around and faced Azula. "What took you so long?" he said.

Azula glared at him and said, "Who was that girl!?"

"What girl?" he said.

"That girl you were talking to just now." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Snake started to walk away from her.

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled at him. "And don't walk away from me!" Azula stared to follow him.

Snake turned his head to look at her. "Leave me alone."

"Why!?" she said as she glared him.

"Because I said so!" He stopped walking then faced her.

"Just tell who that girl you were talking too was!" Azula ordered him.

"Why you want to know!?" he yelled at Azula as he moved closer to her. "Ever since I went on that date, you wouldn't leave me only! Why!?"

Azula blushed a bit when Snake moved closer to her. "Because umm…" Azula was shocked that someone stood up against her.

Snake's face was an inch away from Azula's face, causing her to blush even more. Snake noticed that she was blushing and decided to have a bit of fun with this. He moved closer towards her, making her take a few step back. Soon Azula felt the wall against her back as Snake placed his hand on the wall next to her head. He moved his face a bit closer towards her face, just enough that their lips almost touch. Azula heart was racing as she looked at him. She was sweating a bit as she blush. Snake looked into her eyes and soon noticed that she was nervous about his action.

"What wrong, Azula?" said Snake with a lustful tone as he looked deep into her eyes.

Azula looked back and said, "No-nothing, why you asked?"

"Because you're blushing, Azula." Snake moved little closer. He could feel the warm air coming in and out from her lips as he continues stare into her eyes.

"I'm not blushing." she said as she felt nervous about the situation. Azula felt like passing out as the seconds passed by. Her heart was still racing. Her body wanted to move away from him, but something is holding her down.

"Yes you are." said Snake.

"So what if I am!?" said Azula as she admit so was blushing.

Snake grinned a bit and said, "It's cute when you blush."

Azula blushed deep red. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Because I want to." he said. "Don't you like?"

"I don't kn…" Azula was interrupted when Snake gently blew into her ear. She could the gently warm breeze on her ear as she begun to moan a bit. After the short warm pleasure against her ear, slide down against the wall as she catch he breath.

Snake looked down at her and sighed a bit. "I guess I over done it."

"What was that for!?" she said as she looked at him.

"For fun. Now get up." He ordered the young princess to get back up her feet.

Azula got up and glared at him as she still blush a bit. "What you mean!?"

"I did it for fun." he said as he began to walk.

"That was not very nice of you." she said as she followed him.

"Looks who's talking?" said Snake.

"What do you mean by that!?" she said.

"You do the same thing to Mai and Ty Lee, remember?" said next as he turned and began to walk backward to look at her.

"Oh, that." she said as she looked back at him.

xxx

"Zuko, please tell me what wrong?" said Ty Lee as she stood behind him.

Zuko was busy working on the Mardy-Daytona as he said, "Noting is wrong."

"But Zuko we don't talk as much and spend time together anymore." she said.

"Is because I was busy helping with the upcoming eclipse tomorrow." said Zuko as he grabbed a ratchet and us it on the motorcycle.

"I know, but whenever you see me, you try to avoid me." She said as she worries about her friendship with Zuko. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

Zuko already felt bad about trying to avoid her and he felt even worst for lying to her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is it because what you're planning on doing tomorrow!?" said Ty Lee as he looked at him.

Zuko quickly turned and faced her. "How do you know!?" He was in shocked knowing that Ty Lee knew about his plan.

"Zuko, why I can go with you!?" she said.

Zuko looked at her and said, "Because I don't want you to."

"Please tell me, Zuko." Ty Lee looked at him as she worried about their relationship.

Zuko sigh a bit as he could not lie to her anymore. "I just don't want you to get hurt when something bad happened to me." he said as he looked away.

"Zuko…" She walked up to the young prince and held him around his torso. "I didn't know you care so much about me."

Zuko blushed as he looked at her. "I don't, I just don't want out to get hurt, okay!?" he said as he lied to her.

Ty looked at him and knew he was lying. "Zuzu, you're such a bad liar." she said as she smile.

Zuko blushed even more when Ty Lee called him by his nick name. "Don't call me that!?"

Ty Lee smiled a bit, but then she placed her head against his chest. "Zuko, do you really don't want me to go?" she said as she bury her face against his chest to hide her tears.

Zuko held her tightly and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to you to get hurt when something bad happened." He really wanted her to go, but for her safety Zuko need to go without her.

xxx

Night came in quick; almost everybody was getting a good night rest in the palace, except for Snake. He was busy working on his bow-rifle for tomorrow. Thanks to Dragonfly help by giving him a hand on his bow-rifle to make the weapon better. As the two worked on Snake's weapon, Azula was walking towards his room.

Azula could not sleep tonight, so she decided to see what Snake was doing. When she arrived at Snake's door, Azula could hear voices from the other side of Snake's door. She could hear two voices, Snake's voice and a female's voice. Azula wanted to barge and to see whose Snake talking to, but something was holding here down. She does not know what was holding her down. She just stood there, listening to them talk. Suddenly the talking stopped, Azula started wonder why the talking went silent. She was about to open the door until Snake opened door.

"Azula, what are doing here?" said Snake as he got Azula off guard.

"Umm… I couldn't sleep, so I came to see if you want to talk about things." said Azula as she try to find the girl, but Snake was blocking her view. "What are you doing out of your room?"

"I'm getting a light-snack. If you want, you can come in and wait for me to come back?" said Snake as he passed by her and head towards the kitchen.

Azula nodded and walked in Snake's room. She looked around, she trying to find any evidences to see if a girl was really in his room. "Come on, there got to be something here to prove there was a girl here!?" said Azula as she search around his room. She went through his bed, closet, and even his desk. Azula even sniff the air to get a scent of a perfume to know there was a girl in Snake's room. "Damn it, not even a scent!" said Azula as she sat on Snake's bed. She was a little disappointed by not finding anything proof there was a girl in Snake's room. "Maybe, all of it was in my head." said Azula as she lay on his bed.

"What's in your head?" said Snake as he walked back to his room. "You seem disappointed, want to talk about it?" He sat next to her and started to eat an apple.

Azula looked at him for a bit then she turned on her side to look away. "It's nothing…" said Azula as she felt uncomfortable knowing if there was a girl in Snake's room.

Snake glanced at her and said, "Are you still bother on what I did to you earlier today?"

Azula blushed a bit as she forgot about Snake's action. "N-no." said Azula as she started to remember what he did to her a couple of hours ago.

"Then what's wrong?" he said as he took a bite from his apple.

Azula sat up and looked at him and said, "Snake, can I ask you question?"

He looked back at her and nodded a bit. "Sure, what is your question?"

Azula took a deep breath and said, "Was there a girl in your room before I came in?"

"No, what make you think that?" he said as he took another bite of his apple.

"Because I heard voices coming from your room when I was coming over." said Azula as she looked at him.

"Maybe it was all in your head?" he said as he stood up and throw away the apple core. "Anyway, what do you want to talk about?" Snake sat next to her as he looked at the young princess.

Snake and Azula spend most of that night talking. They exchanging stories about the places they been to and stories about embarssing moment in their life. Telling small jokes and some tip on fighting. The two spent hours talking to each other. Soon Snake noticed how late it is.

Snake yawned a bit. "Okay, lets call it a night."

"Oh… okay." Azula sounded a little disappointed as she does not want to end this.

Snake laid down his bed and turned side to look away from her. "Now get to bed, it's late and tomorrow is a big day." he said as he pulled the blanket over himself.

Azula was thinking about leaving his room, but she was too tired to walk back to her room. She lay next to Snake and goes under his blanket. "You don't mind if I sleep with you to night?" she said as she moved a bit closer to him.

Snake yawned a bit and said, "Do what you want." Snake closed his eyes and soon fall asleep.

The young princess waited a few minutes before moving even closer to him. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes. She could feel warm body heat coming from Snake as he slept. Azula found this moment to be very comforting for her. Before she knew it, Azula fall asleep as she slept next to Snake's body.

**Hey fans, sorry I was late on the update. Busy with class and stuff Plz review and read my other story "My Cup Of Tea"**

Aang and his friends were resting for the up coming battle. As they rest, Katara was tossing and turning in her sleep. As the young water slept, an unknown shadow approached.

"Katara…"

"Who's there!?" said Katara as she could not see a nothing but the darkness sorrounding.

"Katara, you have been chosen…"

Scared and frighten, Katara started to run away from the voice. As she ran, a two water whips grabbed Katara by her wrist. She try to bend the water, but she could not bend it. "Why I can't use my bending!?"

"Katara, your going to receive a weapon of soul… Use them wisely…"

Soon Katara felt a sharp pain around her wirsts causing her to wake up from her Nightmare. She looked at her wirst and noticed she is wearing two arm brace with a long chain attach to them. She followed the chains that lead to two duel blades.

"So it wasn't a dream…" said Katara as she stare at her new weapons.


	14. The Reawakening Of Peace Maker

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. The Reawakening Of Peace Maker**

"To all Fire Nation's soldiers, Prince Zuko is now wanted criminal. Anyone that captures the prince dead or alive will be greatly rewarded by the Fire Lord!"

"Great, this is the last think I needed!?" said Zuko as he head towards the Fire Nation's Air Hanger. As he ran towards the palace's doors that lead outside, Zuko can still remember what he told his father, telling his father that he going to help the Avatar to defeat his father and to end the war. Zuko knew the consequences for treason, he knew there will be a reward on his head and for that, soldiers and bounty hunters will be after him.

When he got out of the palace, several soldiers spotted the young prince. "There he is, get him!" One of soldiers yelled to alert the others. The group of soldiers started to charge at the young prince.

"Damn it!? I was hoping I won't have to fight anyone!?" said Zuko as he used his left hand to quickly grabbed his chainsaw-blade and swung the Peace Maker, releasing a wave of black flame towards the soldiers.

The soldiers quickly dodged towards the ground to avoid the prince's attack. When they got back on their feet, they were shocked to see Zuko's new power. Zuko knew they were surprise to see his new bending as he stabbed the Peace Maker on the ground and twisted the handle to make the chain spin. The sound of the chainsaw-blade sent chills down the soldier's spine. Some of the soldiers ran away in fear as the others started to charge at Zuko to get the bounty on the prince's head.

When first the soldier got near the prince, he quickly fired a fire-ball at Zuko. The prince spun around to dodge it as he cut across the soldier chest. The soldier fell to the ground as two more soldiers released fury of fire-balls at Zuko. Zuko quickly used the Peace Maker as a shield to block the attack. When the fury of attack ended, Zuko ran towards them. He headed to the closet soldier and at point break, he released wave of black flame at the soldier, causing the soldier to go through a wall. Another soldier ran towards the prince, but Zuko grabbed the soldier and hit soldier on the forehead with the handle of the Peace Maker three times before doing a downward slash at the soldier. A soldier jump on Zuko's back as wrapped his arm around Zuko's neck, hoping to choke the prince to death. Zuko moved around a bit, trying to shake the soldier off his back. The soldier tightens his grip around Zuko's neck. The prince tried to shake the soldier off his back. Zuko could feel the soldier tighten his grabbed around the prince's neck. The prince ran backward, towards the wall to knock off the soldier from his back. He knocked the soldier severly time before the soldier let go. Zuko looked back at the soldier and then did a round-house kick to knock out the soldier.

Zuko started to breathe deeply a bit to catch his breath. Zuko started around and saw another soldier running towards him. Zuko quickly get ready for the upcoming attack, but an arrow flew by and hits the soldier in the head, instantly killing him.

Zuko dropped his guard as he walked up to the corpse. "An arrow?" he said as he looked at the arrow sticking out of the dead soldier's head. Zuko looked around to look for the shooter.

xxx

"Headshot." said Dragonfly as she looked through the scope on her bow-rifle.

"You got someone?" said Samanosuke.

Dragonfly placed her bow-rifle next to her as she looked at him. "Yea, some guy was going to attack Zuko, but I took him out first before he attack the young prince."

Snake grinned a bit as he said, "I knew this tower is a good spot to sniper from."

"You got that right, Snake." said Dragonfly as she reloads her weapon.

Samanosuke stared at the two snipers and said, "I'm sorry to say, but the mission was a failure. The eclipse passed by and because of that we didn't kill the Fire Lord during the eclipse."

Snake looked down as he said, "Damn it, it's all my fault. My mission was to get info about the Fire Lord hiding spot."

"Don't worry about it, okay?" said Dragonfly.

"Yea and beside we got another mission to do." said Samanosuke as he lean against a wall.

Snake sighed a bit. "Okay, what's the mission?"

Samanosuke smiled a bit and said, "Our new mission is to help the soldier of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. Snake, Dragonfly your mission is to sniper any Fire Nation soldiers that are attacking them. I another hand will go to look for Zuko and help him to escape."

"What about Raven?" said Dragonfly. "Where is she anyway?"

"Raven is at the Air Hanger with Rei and Rin. Raven job is to keep the Fire Nation Soldier getting near the three air balloon Zuko got ready for their escape." said Samanosuke.

"I see, but what about Azula?" said Dragonfly. "What if she wants to know where Snake is during the escape?"

Snake looked her said, "I got it cover. I'm going to say I was attack by Earth Benders and Water Benders."

"Good, now you guys understood the mission, right?" said Samanosuke.

"Yea, Dragonfly and I will sniper any Fire Nation soldiers that are attacking the Earth Benders and Water Benders." said Snake.

"Okay then let's start." Samanosuke quickly walked out of the room as he started his search to look for Zuko.

xxx

Zuko just enter a building that lead towards the Air Hanger. The prince needed to be extra careful because the building is crawling with Fire Nation's soldiers. Zuko tried to move as fast as he can without getting caught by the soldiers. When the princes heard footsteps or see a shadow, he quickly hides in the shadow or do a sneak attack from behind.

"_So far, so good." _Zuko thought to himself as he ran down the hall. _"No one didn't spot me, yet. So all I need to do is go to the other side and met up with Rin and Rei." _Zuko opened a door and found himself at a catwalk above the mess hall. The prince looked down to see the mess hall is filled with Fire Nation's soldiers. _"Damn it!? If they see me up here I'm dead!?" _Zuko quietly moved to the other side. The prince was very carefully about watching her steps because the catwalk was very dusty. He was making sure the dust won't fall down towards soldiers. Zuko was almost to the other side until he tripped over on a pipe. Zuko quickly regain his balance, but he accidently let the pipe fall straight down towards a soldier's head. Zuko looked down to see an unconscious soldier on the ground and next to the soldier was the pipe that fell down. _"Oh great!?" _Zuko thought to himself.

All the soldiers looked up to see Zuko looking down at them. "It's the prince!?" yelled one of the soldiers. "Get him!?" yelled the other. All started to yell their battle cry as they fires fireballs at the catwalk where Zuko is standing on.

Zuko could feel the impact by the fireballs hitting the catwalk. He knew the catwalk will give away soon, so he quickly dashed towards the door. He was about to reach the door until fireball went through the floor in front of him. Catwalk soon gave away from the impact and front end fell down towards the ground. Zuko slide down as he quickly grabbed the Peace Maker and strike at the first soldier he see.

When Zuko hit the ground, he quickly stabbed the ground with the Peace Maker, sending a shock wave of black flame. The shocked wave pushed some soldiers to the ground as the others charged at the prince. As the soldiers charge at the prince, Zuko quickly grabbed his Shukketsu Omoi from its scabbard and one quick motion, he slashes at the first few soldiers in front of him and draw the blade back in its scabbard. A soldier tried to attack Zuko from behind, but quickly turned around and hit the soldier few time with his scabbard before removing the Shukketsu Omoi from its scabbard and side strike the soldier.

As the prince fights the soldiers with only the Shukketsu Omoi, Samanosuke walked by using the same the door that Zuko used to go the cat walk. Samanosuke looked down to found Zuko battling Fire Nation's soldiers. Samanosuke sighed a bit and said, "It look they started the party without me." He jumped right into the battle and started to throw his knives at the soldiers.

After Zuko took down a soldier, he turned around to see someone join the battle. "Who the hell are you!?" said Zuko as he continued to right the soldiers.

"The Master sent me to help you." said Samanosuke as he stabbed a soldier and thrown his knife at soldier.

"Who is this Master everyone is talking about!?" said Zuko as he grabbed the Peace Maker and fires a wave a black flame towards some of the soldiers.

Samanosuke twirled two knives before he toss them at two soldiers. "One day, you will find out, but now we should get going to the Air Hanger!"

The two nodded to each other and fought side by side at the last remaining soldiers.

xxx

Ty Lee quickly headed towards the Air Hanger when she heard the announcement about Zuko's treason. She jumped roof top to roof top until she to the roof top the Air Hanger. She ran towards the window and looked down. She spotted Rin, Rei and Jin waiting for Zuko. Ty Lee headed towards the door roof and ran towards them.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing here!?" said Jin when she spotted Ty Lee.

Ty Lee stopped in front of them and started to catch her breath. "Heard the… announcement about Zuko… where is here!?" said Ty Lee as looked at Jin.

"He's not here yet." said Rei as she looked at Ty Lee.

xxx

After taking down the last remaining soldiers, Zuko and Samanosuke were breathing heavily from the battle. Zuko smiled a bit as he put his weapons away. Samanosuke dust off his clothing and look at Zuko. Zuko looked back at him and then looked at the door. The started to walk towards the door until the ground started to shake a bit. The looked around for a bit, as the ground shake.

"What's going on!?" said Samanosuke.

"How should I know!?" said Zuko as he looked around.

Suddenly the shaking stopped. The two looked around as they got there guard up. It was quite for a moment, making the situation very uncomfortable. All of the sudden, three giant Bullgorillas barge through the east wall. Two of the Bullgorillas were wearing light armor and one was wearing heavy armor as a man ride on top of it. Samanosuke and Zuko turned around to see a man with a bullwhip was ridding the Bullgorilla in the middle.

"Zuko!? I here for the bounty on your head said I the Beast! " said Beast. "And my pets are very hungry." He swung his bullwhip as his pets began to charge at them.

"I get the left and the right, you get the middle!" said Samanosuke he threw four ice knives at the two Bullgorillas two draw them near him.

"Got it!" Zuko grabbed his Peace Maker and goes for the middle Bullgorilla. Zuko dragged his blade as he twisted the handle, making the blades spins.

"Where's Zuko!?" said Ty Lee as she worried about the prince.

"He's not here and why are you here!?" said Rei. "Zuko give you an order to stay in your room!?" yelled Rei as she glare at Ty Lee.

Rin stood behind her twin sister and said, "Rei, calm down. She just worried about Zuko."

"But she shouldn't be here!" said Rei as she looked at Rin.

Ty Lee was about to said something until Zuko went through a wall. Everyone looked at the prince as he slowly went back on his feet. As they looked at the prince, the Bullgorilla charged towards the prince. Zuko was too badly injured to get away from the Bullgorilla, but then Rin and Rei quickly attacked the Bullgorilla to distract it from Zuko.

The Beast looked at the two twins and charged at them. "If you want to go to an early grave then let my pet help you then!" he said as his Bullgorilla fight Rei and Rin.

As the twins fight the heavy armor Bullgorilla, Ty Lee and Jin quickly ran towards Zuko to aid his wounds and to take him to the war balloons. Jin grabbed Zuko's Peace Maker and Ty Lee lifted Zuko up on his feet as she helped lead him towards the balloons.

As Ty Lee guide Zuko towards the war balloons, the Beast spotted Ty Lee and Zuko. "Hey, let go of my Bounty!?" he yelled as his Bullgorilla smacked Rin towards a wall.

"Rin!?" yelled Rei as she watched her sister lay limp on the ground. Rei ran towards the Bullgorilla and fire kick the animal, but then Bullgorilla grabbed Rin's leg and slammed the young fire bender to the ground.

Ty Lee placed Zuko on the air balloon and looked back. "Oh no!?" she said as she looked Rin and Rei on the ground and badly injured. "Hold on, I'm coming to get you!?" Ty Lee quickly ran towards the twins.

Jin noticed Ty Lee ran passed by her and yelled, "Ty Lee, it's too dangers for you!?" she grabbed the Peace Maker and ran towards one of the air balloons and started to dig through the stuff. "Damn it!? Where is my scythe!?" said Jin as she look for her weapon.

Zuko can only watch as Ty Lee ran away from him. He tried to yell her name but he was too injured to speak. _"Come on, get up!?" _Zuko thought to himself as he tried to move his body. _"Fuck!? Get up, damn it!? I need to protect her!? I need to protect everyone!?"_

The Beast spotted Ty Lee and yelled, "You want to die, too!?" His Bullgorilla grabbed Ty Lee and throws her towards some wooden boxes.

Ty Lee started to slowly craw out of piles of broken woods on top of her. "…Zuko…" Ty Lee sounded weak as lay on the ground. Ty Lee soon passed out as Bullgorilla approach her.

"Ty Lee!?" Zuko manage to speak when he saw Ty Lee on the ground. Zuko slowly and painfully got on his feet and started to walk to his weapon. "Leave…her alone!?" said Zuko as he slowly pick up his Peace Maker.

The Beast looked at the wounded prince and said, "Why should I!?" Then Bullgorilla's stomach started to growl. "Aww… is my pet hungry?" he said as he petted the head of the Bullgorilla. "There is a nice meal in front of you. Just grab it and eat it."

"No!?" Zuko yelled as was about to charge at the Beast, but he fell to his knees do to his injuries. "Leave her alone!?"

The Beast ignored the prince as his pet grabbed Ty Lee and hang her over its mouth. "Yes, time to eat my pet." The Beast sound kind and yet sick and twisted.

"I said leave her alone!?" Zuko voice started to sound demonic as the black flame slowly started to form a female wearing light-weight armor floating behind Zuko. The female reached over and grabbed the Peace Maker as Zuko got into a fighting stance with the Shukketsu Omoi. Zuko closed his eyes and said, "Leave her…" Zuko reopened his eyes as his right eye changed from ember to blood red. "…alone!?"

**A cliff hanger for my readers XP plz review, but no mean reviews plz. Also I will put the next Info on my next chapter as well.**


	15. To Gain Their Trust

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. To Gain Their Trust**

A day later, Zuko slowly woke up and soon found himself inside a tent. Also he noticed that his chest was wrapped up with bandages to cover his wounds. Zuko rubbed his head a bit as he tried to remember what happened yesterday. As he tried to remember the event of yesterday, he looked around and spotted Ty Lee resting on a bed not far from his. He quietly got up and walked up to her. Zuko looked at her and noticed a bandage on her cheek and her right arm was bandaged up as well.

"Ty Lee…" said Zuko as he felt bad for not protecting her. "I'm sorry that you got hurt." Zuko sat down and held her hand as she rest.

Ty Lee moved her head a bit and slowly opened her eyes. "Zuko…" she said as she turned her head to face him. She could feel Zuko's warm hand holding hers as she held back. "Are you okay?"

Zuko smiled a bit as he looked at her, "I'm fine, Ty Lee. What about you?"

"I'm fine." she said as she sat up on her bed. Ty Lee looked into his eyes and noticed something was wrong. "Zuko, your eye?"

Zuko blinked in confuse as he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your eye right is different." said Ty Lee.

Zuko reached for his Shukketsu Omoi. He pulled the blade out of its scabbard. "My eye!?" said Zuko as he looked at the reflection of himself. "My right eye is red!?"

"I think it suit you well, don't you think?" said Samanosuke as he entered the tent. "How cute, they're holding hands." He walked up to them as he held a large suitcase.

Zuko and Ty Lee looked at each other then looked down at their hands. They blush deep red as they held each other. Zuko and Ty Lee quickly let go of each other and looked away as they blush. They quickly let go of each other hands and looked away.

Samanosuke sighed a bit and said, "I see your wounds are healing well."

"Where are we at anyway?" said Zuko as he looked at Samanosuke.

"We're at the Western Air Temple." said Samanosuke as he placed the suitcase next to Zuko. "And the Avatar is here as well. We're going to meet with them later."

"What happened yesterday?" said Zuko as he tried to remember.

"You raise hell yesterday, remember? Ty Lee was in trouble, so you came and rescue her." After Samanosuke got done talking, he stood and started to head towards the exit of the tent.

"Is Jin and the others, okay?" said Ty Lee.

"They're fine, they are just resting." Samanosuke walked out of the tent as he said, "The master got you some new clothes and a nice new gift for your Shukketsu Omoi."

"I'm going to check on the others, okay" said Ty Lee as she got out of bed.

Zuko stopped her and lay her back down and said, "No, I got it. Just lay here and rest."

Ty Lee looked at him then nodded. "Okay." She closed her and soon fell asleep.

Zuko stood up and headed outside. He soon spotted Jin cooking a meal for later. "Jin, what you got there?" said Zuko as he walked up to her.

Jin looked at him and said, "I'm cooking some rice and beef curry." She looked at him with a smile on her face. "Want some?"

Zuko smiled a bit. "I get some later. Where are Rei and Rin?"

"They are inside their tent." said Jin as she stirred the curry.

"Okay." Zuko walked away from Jin and headed towards Rei and Rin's tent.

When Zuko entered the tent, he accidentally walked in on Rin changing into another clothes. They looked at each other as Zuko started to blush deep red. As they look at each other, Rei came out beind some box.

"Hey Rin, I think my breast gotten a bit bigger." said Rei as she try to wrapped the bandage around her breast. "Can you help…" She looked up at her sister and soon spotted Zuko. When she saw Zuko, Rei immediately scream to high heaven.

xxx

"You guys heard something?" said Toph as she eats her meal.

"I didn't hear a thing." said Aang as he took a drink of his tea.

Katara looked at hear and said, "It might be the wind."

"I guess you're right." Toph took a bit of her meal.

xxx

Jin quickly ran inside the tent. "What happened!?"

Zuko was on the ground with a fist like mark on his as Rei fist was smoking a bit. "Nothing!?" said Rei as she walked away.

"Sister, I think you over done it again." said Rin as she follow Rei.

Jin sigh a bit as she drag Zuko out of the tent. "What I'm going to do with you guys?"

xxx

An hour later, Samanosuke and Jin were having a meeting with Aang and his friend about Zuko join their team. The two sides argue to one other as Zuko and the other listen to them. The only person that agrees with Samanosuke and Jin was Toph. Toph knew that Aang needed a teacher to teach him fire bending, but other strongly disagree with her and Samanosuke.

"Why are you guys against this!? The Avatar needs to learn fire bending and we have two great fire benders that are willing to teach him." said Samanosuke.

"I'm sorry but, we don't trust him after what he did to us." said Sokka.

Katara glared at Zuko as she said, "And beside, how do we know if it's not a trap set by him to catch Aang!?"

"It's not a trap, trust me." said Jin as she looked at Katara.

"I don't know." said Aang as he think about Zuko being his teacher. "And Katara does have a point."

Toph sighed a bit in anger as she then said, "Look, Aang need to learn fire bending to beat the Fire Lord!? So lets Zuko teach him then!?"

"It's not looking good." said Rei as she listens to the meeting not far from them.

Zuko sat down as he looked at the ground. "I wouldn't blame them. I be mad too, if I was in their shoes."

Rin sat next to him and said, "Don't worry Prince Zuko, I'm sure Samanosuke will found away to make them say yes." Rin smiled at him. "And if they say no, I can always make you feel better!" She hugged him as she made sure her breast was covering Zuko's face.

Zuko was blushing deep red as he tried to get out. "Rin!? Let me go!?"

Rei smacked Rin on the back of her head then dragged Rin away from Zuko. "Stop teasing him already."

"But sister!?" said Rin as Rei dragged her away from Zuko.

Ty Lee walked pass by them as she walked up to Zuko. "Zuko, you didn't change your clothes yet?"

Zuko looked at his clothes and said, "What wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?"

Ty Lee sighed a bit and said, "It's dirty and full of holes from yesterday."

Zuko stood up and signed. "Fine, I go and change my clothes."

Ty Lee smiled and said, "Good."

"Call me if something happened." said Zuko as he walked back to the tent.

Ty Lee nodded as she watched the meeting. "Don't worry, I will." she said with a smile on her face.

Another hour passed since the meeting started. So far nothing changed. Samanosuke and Jin was still trying to convinced the Avatar and his friends about Zuko joining them, but they still refuse to have Zuko in their team. As the meeting went on, the mercenary Zuko hired was going to start his attack. The meeting ended when the mercenary started his attack. Everyone quickly took cover as the mercenary keep firing his fire blast.

"Oh no!? It's Sparky Boom Boom Man!?" said Sokka as he hide behind a wall.

Samanosuke looked at Sokka as he cocked his eyebrow. "What!?"

Sokka looked back at him and said, "What!? Is a good name for him."

"It this rate, he going to tear the whole building off the mountain!?" said Toph as she could the stone building getting weaker from the blast.

"We need a plan!?" said Jin.

"I got it!?" said Sokka as he then reached for his boomerang. Sokka watched the air follow just before the blast. He tried to calculate the angle of the mercenary where about. "Don't fail me now!?" Sokka throw his boomerang, but the mercenary shot it down. "No!? He shot down my boomerang!?" said Sokka as he tried not to cry.

"Go for the exit!?" said Aang as he guide everyone to the exit that lead towards another building.

The mercenary quickly spotted the exit. He took a deep breath and fired another blast on top of the exit. Big chunk of rocks started to cave in the exit, trapping Aang and everyone else in the damage building.

"Oh no!?" said Katara as she looked at the blocked exit.

"It look we're fighting!?" said Samanosuke as he used Princess Yue to summon two ice knives.

The mercenary took deep breath and fired another blast, but this time he aimed at the Avatar. Katara quickly pushed Aang out of the way as the blast hit her.

"Katara!?" said Aang as a cloud of dust was blocking one view of the blast.

"No!?" said Sokka as he hoped his sister was not dead from the blast.

The cloud of dust slowly started to fade away. They could see a shadowy figure as the dust settle. Then light breezes blow the dust cloud away. When the dust cloud was gone, young man wearing a long red coat was holding Katara in his arm. Katara looked at him and was surprise to see that she was saved by Zuko.

"Zuko!?" said Jin as she watched him standing there in the open.

Zuko placed Katara down as he began to walk to the edge of the building. He looked up to face the mercenary. "I want you stop hunting the Avatar!" Zuko ordered the man.

The mercenary ignored Zuko's orders as he continued his attacks. Zuko quickly dodged some of the mercenary's attacks. The mercenary started to get irritated as he tried to aim the prince. Zuko quickly ran up a wall and jump towards a poll. He grabbed the poll and spun around before he let go and leaded on the same building where the mercenary was standing on.

The mercenary looked at Zuko and took a deep breath before firing another blast. Zuko did not have time to dodge the attack as he got hit. Black smoke surrounded the spot where Zuko was standing on. The mercenary thought he killed Zuko until the Peacemaker went passed by his head. The smoke quickly disappeared when the blame flame lady was floating behind Zuko.

"What is that!?" said Katara as felt a little frighten when she look at Zuko.

Samanosuke looked at the prince and said, "It's called the Trigger. The weapon true form when it is awake."

The mercenary looked at new powerful prince as he took a deep breath. Zuko quickly ran towards the Peacemaker. The black flame lady grabbed Peacemaker as the mercenary fired his blast at the prince. Peacemaker quickly blocked the attack as Zuko moved in with the Shukketsu Omoi. The mercenary quickly held up his right metal arm to block Zuko's attack, but Zuko cut it in half with the Shukketsu Omoi as the same time the black flame lady did a downward slashed at the mercenary. Zuko and black flame lady were fighting as one as they fought against the mercenary.

"Time to end this!?" Zuko grabbed the mercenary and head butted him to the ground. The prince jumped off the building as the mercenary slowly got up. Zuko landed next to Katara and then got to a fighting stance with the Shukketsu Omoi. The black flame lady held the Peacemaker upside-down as the blade started to charge up. As Peacemaker charge up, Zuko was also charging up Shukketsu Omoi. "Ashes to ashes…" said Zuko as with draw Shukketsu Omoi from its scabbard so fast that you did not have time to blink as the black flame swung the Peacemaker above Zuko's head. When the two swung their weapon, but nothing until Zuko slowly put the blade back in its scabbard as the same time, the black flame lady placed the Peacemaker on Zuko's back. "…dust to…" The mercenary took a deep breath as he get ready for the final blow at the prince. "…Dust." said Zuko as the Shukketsu Omoi was fully in its scabbard.

The mercenary was about to attack until the building started to show two type slash mark. One was straight and hard to see as the other was rough and big. The two slash mark cover the whole building. The mercenary was going to jump to the building where the Avatar and the others were until the building collapse to the depths down below.

Zuko endded his trigger and almost fail to his knees. "Damn, I have to get use to this." said Zuko.

"Zuko!?" said Ty Lee as she quickly ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

Zuko leaned on her and said, "Yea, I'm fine. Just take me to our tent."

As Zuko and Ty Lee walked away, Samanosuke looked at Aang and the other. "So do you trust us now?"

Aang and his friends huddle up to have a small meeting. After seeing what happened, Aang and his friends as come to a decision. Aang walked up out of the group and headed towards Samanosuke. "My friends and I had come to a decision." said Aang as he looked Samanosuke and Jin.

"And what is your decision?" said Jin as she stood next to Samanosuke.

xxx

A few minutes later, Sokka was giving Zuko, Ty Lee, and the others their own room. The room was close to each other, but away from Aang and his friend's rooms. Sokka just got done taking Zuko to his room next to Ty Lee.

"Thanks." said Zuko when he entered the room.

Sokka does not what to say as he walked away from the room. "You're welcome, I guess."

Zuko started to place his things in his new room. He removed the Peacemaker from his back and placed it at a corner near his bed; he also placed Shukketsu Omoi next to Peacemaker. He walked to his bed as he started to remove his long red coat and placed it on a coat rack.

Katara walked in his room as she still did not trust the prince and upset on the group decision about having Zuko as Aang teacher. "Zuko!?" she said as Zuko removes his shirt.

Zuko looked at her and said, "Oh hi, Katara."

Katara blushed a bit as she looked at the shirtless prince. "Just because you're in our group, it doesn't mean I can trust you!? You had so called friend to vouch for you, but if I see one small thing that make me think you betray us, like the way you betrayed me at cave. I will personally make sure I will end your life where you stand. Remember, you're not the only with a powerful weapon." Katara sounded serious as she looked at Zuko.

"Katara, I wouldn't blame for getting upset of what I done in the past, I right now I need to the right thing." said Zuko. "So please trust me?"

Katara glared at the young prince as she said, "You have to earn my trust first, Zuko." The young water walked out of Zuko room as she then slammed Zuko's door.

Toph leaning against the wall as Katara walked passed by her. "Wow, so much anger and yet you have feeling for him." said Toph with a small grin on her face.

Katara quickly turned around and walked up to the earth bender. "What are you talking about, Toph!?"

"You know what I'm talking about." said Toph. "You have feeling for Zuko, huh"

Katara's cheek turned red as she said, "No I don't. I hate his guts!?"

"Then why your heart was beating like crazy when he held you in his arm when the mercenary attacked us. Don't forget the meeting; you were staring at him the whole time." said Toph as she faced Katara.

"Shut up!? I don't have feeling for him!?" said Katara as she quickly walked away. She slammed her door when she entered her room. She started think about what Toph said to her. "I don't have feeling for that jerk!?" said Katara as she lay on her bed.

Toph laugh a bit as she walked to her room. "Is fun missing with her." she said with a smile on her face.

**YAY I'm done with the chapter ^_^ I hope you like the chapter and as I promise, I add the info as well. Also I'm thinking to mix in some Devil May Cry stuff for fun. Plz review and no mean ones too.**

**Info**

Shukketsu Omoi – This long katana was given by Zuko's former master, Takashi. The blade is made with a very strong bone steal from a spirit, heated with the fire of hell and cooled with the water of heaven and fuse with a young female spirit. The scabbard of the katana was made from bones from a fire spirit and painted with blood from a fire spirit. On the side of scabbard and the blade have ancient Chinese writing that said, "Forever Bleeding Heart" (I know it's emo but it sound cool). Shukketsu Omoi was one of many weapons made by the Craftsman. The can cut almost anything close range and far range as well. For this weapon, Zuko use the Scabbard fighting style. Scabbard fighting style removing the katana from the scabbard, make a few quick slashes and put the blade back inside the scabbard in blink of an eye. (The fighting style is a lot like Vergil fighting style in Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition.)

Zuko new clothes from the master: A long dark red coat and the right sleeve have nice black flame tribal design. A black shirt and a dark red buckle-up vest. A long black cargo pants with two dark red belt, over lap one other. Black military boots. One fingerless glove for the right hand.

Zuko gift from the master: Beowulf Gauntlet, this red and black gauntlet is for the left arm. Beowulf is made to help carry the scabbard of Shukketsu Omoi, so Zuko can grabbed the Peacemaker with his left hand and the blade of the Shukketsu Omoi with right. (Think if as Vergil Devil Trigger. The way the scabbard is fuse to his left arm.)

The Trigger: The Trigger is the true form of the Craftsman's weapon. The Trigger increases the speed and the straight of the user. Some weapons will show small changes on the user body, to show the weapon as awaken. (Like Zuko's right eye. It was ember but now is dark red.)


	16. I Hate You So Much

**Chapter 16. I Hate You So Much…**

A few days passed by since Zuko and the other just Aang and his friends, Aang is doing well with his fire bending thanks to his teachers, Zuko and Rei. Jin took charge for the cooking meals for everyone. Ty Lee just watched Zuko train with his weapons. Sokka was trying his best to make a new boomerang. Rin was spending time with Toph. The past few days were good, but Katara still have her doubt about Zuko joining the team.

"Ty Lee, can you pass me the ratchet?" said Zuko as he work on the Mardy-Daytona.

Ty Lee was sitting next to a tool box as she helped Zuko. "Sure." she said with a smile on her face. She reached over and grabbed the ratchet and then passed down to Zuko.

"Thanks." Zuko grabbed the tool as he continued working on the motorcycle.

"So are you going to rename the motorcycle?" said Ty Lee.

"I don't know. The motorcycle already haves a name, but it sounded lame." said Zuko as he tightens a bolt.

Sokka walked up to them as heard the conversation. "Why not named it Speedy?" he said with a smile on his face. "Because it's really fast and stuff." Thinking the name was very clover and sounded cool in his head.

Zuko stared at him and said, "No." Zuko stood up and placed the tool back inside the toolbox.

"Why!?" said Sokka.

"Because it's a lame name." said Zuko as got on the motorcycle and turned it on. The engine was silent and yet you could still hear it. "Good, now I can drive around quietly without being heard." Zuko was proud on the work he did.

"Why not name it Black-Rose?" said Ty Lee as the name pop out of her head.

Zuko thought about it for a few seconds. "Sound nice." He smiled a bit as he then grabbed a rag and wiped the oil from his hand. "I'll paint in the name tomorrow."

"I still think you should name it Speedy." said Sokka.

"Time to eat up!" yelled Jin as she alert everyone.

"You go on without me, I just need to wash up." said Zuko as he walked away from Ty Lee and Sokka.

"I'll save you a spot next to me." said Ty Lee.

Zuko entered the washroom and started to wash his hands. As he washed his hands, Zuko could feel that someone is watching him. He turned around to see Katara glaring at him as she lean against the door way.

"May I help you?" said Zuko as he dry off his hands.

"No, I'm just keeping an eye on you." said Katara as she still does not trust the prince.

Zuko walked up to her. "You still don't trust me?"

"No, I will never trust you because I hate you for what you done to us and especially me." Katara continued glare at him as she spoke to him.

"Katara, what can I do so you can trust me?" said Zuko.

"Maybe if you leave and never come back, I might trust you." She turned around and walked away from the prince.

Zuko sigh a bit as he walked out of the washroom and meet up with the others for lunch.

xxx

Back at the Fire Nation, Azula was eating her meal along with Mai, and Snake. As Azula ate her meal, she could still remember what happened on that day after the eclipse. She saw the power of Zuko when he fought against the bounty hunter. She was frighten and the same time jealous, jealous of Zuko having all that power. She does not care if Ty Lee was not by her side or her brother betraying the Fire Nation. The only thing she wants right now is power just like Zuko.

"Azula, are you okay?" said Snake as he noticed that Azula was very quite.

Azula glared at him and said, "I'm fine and stop asking stupid question."

"Jeez, sorry for carrying." said Snake as he hit his meal.

"Man, Azula you don't have to be that upset about Ty Lee leaving you." said Mai.

"It's not that, okay." said Azula.

"Thinking about Zuko's weapon, are you?" said Snake as got up from his chair and whipped off some of the small pieces of food on his face. "Time for me to pack up my things."

Azula looked at him as she wondered what he meant. "Packing for what?"

"My contract of me being your bodyguard is over." Snaked started to walk away from the dinning hall.

"Over!?" Azula quickly followed him to the hallway.

Mai just sat there as she worried about Zuko, but she even more worried about Samanosuke. "You could least leave a note like Zuko did." she said to herself as she looked at her meal. "Why did you leave without saying bye…?"

Meanwhile, Azula entered Snake's room. She walked in as he packed up his things.

"What is going on!?" said Azula as she watched Snake folding up his clothes.

Snake looked at her and said, "My contract ended, so I'm leaving."

"You can't leave!?" Azula demanded as glared at him.

"Why? There's no reason to be here." he said as he finished packing up. Snake left up the army packing bag and hang it behind his back.

Azula quickly blocked the door way. "But you promise you won't leave me!?"

"I'm sorry Azula, but my mission is done." he said as he stood of her.

"You can't leave, I won't allow it!?" Azula tried to hold her glare as she also try to hold in her tears. As she looked at him, she started to wonder why she did not won't Snake to go.

"Azula, move now." Snake ordered the young princess.

Azula stood her ground as she then said, "No, I won't move!?"

"Why?" said Snake.

"Because ummm…" Azula was trying her best to find the right words as she stood in front of the door way.

"Well, Azula?" Snake stood there as he waited for Azula answer.

Azula looked into his eyes and said, "Just please stay. I don't want you to go…" Her voice sounded different, it sounded like she was lonely, sounded like she did not want him to go. "Please stay, just stay a little longer." She slowly started to cry as she looked at him.

"Azula…" Snake placed his bag on the ground and then hugged her. "Fine, I'll stay a bit long, but I will leave sometime in the near future."

Azula buried her head into Snake's chest as she grabbed on his shirt tightly. "I don't care as long you're by my side."

xxx

A few hours later, Zuko and Katara were alone in the forest as they gathered fire woods for to night. Zuko kept his distant away from Katara. As he picked up some fire woods, Zuko started to wonder why Katara invited him to come along.

"Umm… Katara" said Zuko as he looked at her.

Katara was busy picking up fire wood as she said, "What!?"

"Why did you invite me to come along?" said Zuko.

"Because I want to fight you." Katara dropped the fire woods.

"What!?" said Zuko as he was confuse on what she said.

Katara quickly turned around as she then tossed one of the Dekisui Tenshi's blades at the prince. Zuko reached over to grab his Peace Maker, but he just remembered that he forgot it in his room. He quickly dodged in time to avoid her attack. Zuko looked where the blade landed as he noticed the rope that attach to the blade back to Katara hands was made of water. Katara retract the blade back to her hand.

"Why are you doing this!?" said Zuko as he stared at the young water bender.

"To make sure you want betray me…I mean us." She tried not blush as she jumped in the air and tossed another blade at him.

Zuko was about to pull the Shukketsu Omoi out of its scabbard until the Dekisui Tenshi's blade hit his shoulder. Zuko thought he is going to feel the pain of the blade going through his shoulder, but instead he felt an ice cold feeling on his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and was surprise to see the blade turned into ice. He looked at up saw Katara retracting the blade as she dropped down at the prince. Before she landed on him, she pulled on the rope to left him up. Katara wrapped the prince with the rope and slammed him on the ground then she jumped on top of the prince rode him like a skateboard. Zuko could felt the ground grinding against his back as Katara stood on top of him. When they got close to a tree, Katara flipped back to left Zuko up in the air and then she kicked him towards the tree.

Zuko hit the tree and fell to his knees as the rope disappeared. "Why are you attacking me!?" said Zuko as he looked at her.

Katara walked up to him as she glared at the young prince. "Making sure your plan to kill the Aang fails." She pointed one of the blades at the prince. "Now fight me."

Zuko got up as he then got into a fighting stance. Zuko thought about fighting back, but he quickly change his mind as he dropped his stance. "No." said Zuko as he glared at her.

"What!?" said Katara as she could not believe Zuko won't fight back. "Why!?"

"Because there is no reason for me to fight you." Zuko turned around and walked away from her.

Katara's anger grew even more when the prince walked away. "Fight me!?" she yelled as it started to rain. She bended the water around her to form a wave then she fired the wave at the Zuko.

Zuko quickly turned around as he pulled the Shukketsu Omoi from its scabbard to cut the wave in half. "Stop this, Katara!?" said Zuko as he put the katana back in its scabbard. "I don't want to fight you."

"Damn it, fight me!?" Katara dragged the Dekisui Tenshi on the ground as she ran towards the prince.

Zuko was about to avoid her until Katara bended the water around Zuko's legs by freezing him to the ground. Katara tossed the blades of the Deskisui Tenshi at Zuko. Both blades quickly turned into ice when they impacted Zuko's shoulders. Katara jumped in the air as she pulled the rope. Zuko braced himself for the impact. Katara dropped kicked him the ground as she sat on top of him.

"Fight me damn it!?" she said as pulled the collar around Zuko's neck and began to punch him in the face. "Fight me, Zuko!?" She continued to punch him over and over. "Why won't you fight me!?" she yelled at him as grabbed one of blades of the Deskisui Tenshi and held it above her head. "I hate you so much." She said as the rain drops hit them and thunders echo through the night sky. "I hate you for, trying to catch Aang, for stealing my necklace, for hunting us down like animals…" she said as she looked down at him. "…and worst of all, you betrayed my trust." Katara bring the blade down at Zuko as fast as she could.

Zuko can only watch as she blade come down at him. He closed his eyes as he waited for the impact. A few seconds passed by, Zuko slowly opened his eyes. He was surprise to see the tip of the blade just an inch away from his face. He soon spotted Katara crying as she looked down at him.

"Why?" said Katara as tears fell off her eyes and landed on the prince. "Why I can't I do it?" She dropped her blade next to him as she cry. "I hate you so much, so why can't I do it?" She moved away from Zuko as she cried.

"Katara?" said Zuko as he sound weak from Katara's attacks. He slowly sat up and started to crawl to her. When he got to her, he passed out and landed on her lap.

Katara looked at him as tears rolled down her cheek. "Don't tell me that I hate you so much that I…" She reached over to him and let him rest on her lap. "…love you?" She looked down at the prince. "Do I love him?" She leaned forward and kissed him. As she kissed Zuko, the Deskisui Tenshi started to glow then the rope started to form a dome around them. Inside the dome, Zuko's wounds started to heal.

xxx

Azula was outside as the rain pour down at her. She was busy training to some time before she goes to bed. Azula aimed her lighting to the sky every time she fired them through her fingers. When she was done, she was to go back inside until four lightings strike at her in the same time. There was no pain as the electricity follow through her body. What seem like hours only lasted a few seconds. Azula fell to the ground as Snake quickly ran to her side.

"Azula!?" he said as he left her up.

She opened her eyes noticed something on her left hand. "What's this?" She as she slowly sat up. "It can't be!?" Azula could not believe what she is holding as she looked at her new weapon.

xxx

The next day, Zuko found himself back in his bed. He looked around and spotted Ty Lee looking at him with that cute smile of hers.

"You okay?" said Ty Lee as she sat on his bed.

Zuko sat up and said, "Yea, I'm fine." He started to rub his head a bit. "How did I got here?"

"Katara brought you here, after you fell and hit your head on a rock." said Ty Lee.

"What?" said Zuko as he really knew what happen. "But that didn't happ…"

"I can see you're up." said Katara as she interrupted Zuko. She looked at Ty Lee and said, "Ty Lee, I forgot to get him a drink. Can you get it for him?" She smiled a bit at her.

"Sure." said Ty Lee as she got up and leaved the room.

Katara looked at Ty Lee as she leave the room then Katara draw her back at the prince. "You better not tell anyone what happened yesterday, got it?" she said as she glared at him.

Zuko looked at her and said, "Why, didn't you kill me?"

Katara glared at him then turned away as she hid her blush from him. "I got my reason." She said before leaving the room.

"How odd?" said Zuko as watched Katara leave the room.

Katara walked passed by Samanosuke as she walked down the hallway.

"Remind me not to miss with you, Venom." said Samanosuke as he leaned against a wall.

Katara turned around to look at Samanosuke, but he was already gone. "What? Where did he go?" she said as she looked around.

**YAY, another chapter is done XD I got some many reader block too _ I hoped you will like this chapter ^_^ don't forget to review and read my new story "Zuko Other Scar" thank you.**

**Info**

Deskisui Tenshi: The blue and white twin chain blade is perfect for Katara's water bending skills. The Deskisui Tenshi's blades were from the legs of a water spider, the two wrist bands that hold in the rope is made of spinnerets from the water spider. The blades were painted with blue blood from the water spider and decorated with white spider webs. Then fuse with a soul of a female water bender. Katara uses the Spider Style Fighting when she used the Deskisui Tenshi. (Think if like Spider-Man when he wear the black suit in the game "Spider-Man Web Of Shadow")


	17. Mission: Fox Hound Briefing

**Chapter 17. Mission: Fox Hound - Briefing**

Zuko getting a little impatient on not knowing, who is the master Samanosuke talk about? It was bothering him for quit some time. When Zuko tried to talk to Samanosuke about the master, Samanosuke always find way to dodge the subject. Zuko wanted to know who this master is and he want the answer to his question now.

Katara was walking towards Zuko's room to let him know breakfast was ready. "Hey Zuko it's time to…" She paused when she heard voices coming from his room. Katara pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"It looks so big." said Ty Lee. "I'm so embarrasses by looking at it."

"It's not that big, Ty Lee." said Zuko.

"I can't do it myself. I'm afraid it might brake." said Ty Lee.

Katara was blushing deep red as she thought about what was going on in Zuko's room. _"What are they doing? It sounds like they're having sex!?"_

"If you want, I can do it for you?" said Zuko.

"But what if you break it?" said Ty Lee

"Don't worry, it will be fine." said Zuko

"Zuko, please don't…" said Ty Lee

"_Zuko is going to fast!?" _Katara thought to herself as she blush deep red.

"See, its fine." said Zuko. "Why try not moving a bit then when you're ready go for it."

Katara listened careful, to her it sounded like Ty Lee was struggling with thing. Katara started to feel "odd" as she leaned against door. Her hand was on the door knob as she listened in on them. She pressed her ear against the door until she accidentally opened the door and fell in front of Zuko and Ty Lee.

"Katara!?" said Ty Lee as she was surprise to see Katara.

Zuko looked down at her as he flipped an over size pancake. "What are you doing here?"

Katara stood up as she spotted a flat top grill in Zuko's room. "Oh their cooking." she said as she was relief.

"What do you mean by that?" said Zuko.

Katara blush deep red as she looked at them. "I heard some noises from your room, so I was wonder what it was?"

"It was us cooking pancake." said Ty Lee as she smiled at Katara.

Zuko sigh a bit. "Yea, over size pancake." he said as he flapped one.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to put to much pancake batter on the grill." Ty Lee rubbed on the back of her head as she felt embarrassed.

"Oh, I thought you two were…umm…" Katara was still blushing as the thought came back to her mind.

"Thought what?" said Zuko.

"Oh, it's nothing." said Katara as she looked at Zuko. She was still blushing as her judgment on what were Zuko and Ty Lee doing before she enter as still in her mind.

xxx

An hour or so later, Zuko walked up to Samanosuke hoping to get some answers about the master.

"Samanosuke, I need to talk to you about the master." said Zuko as he stood in front of him.

Samanosuke looked at him as he sat down on a chair and his feet on top of some boxes. "Why?"

"Because I want to know who this person is; like what does the master want with me?" said Zuko.

"Well you're in luck because you're going to get your answers." said Samanosuke as he stood up and walked up to his bag. "The master wishes to see you."

"Okay, when do I see the master?" said Zuko as he cannot believe he have a chance to see the master.

Samanosuke took out a map and placed it on a table. But there's a catch, you have to do a mission for the master then you will she her."

Zuko sighed and said, "There's always a catch. So what's the mission then?"

"I believe you know the where about of the Boiling Rock." Samanosuke used Princess Yue to summoned four knives then he tossed the knives to each corner of the map to hold it in place.

"Yea, what about it?" said Zuko as she sat down.

"Well two of my good friends were taken to there, so we need rescue them." said Samanosuke as he grabbed a bucket of water. He emptied the bucket on top of the map. Samanosuke bended the water into ice as he then bends it in to a 3-D model of the Boiling Rock.

"So what's the plan, Samanosuke?" said Zuko as he looked at the 3-D model.

"Angel, in every mission briefing, we called each other by his or her code name." said Samanosuke as he took the mission seriously.

"Okay, Angel." said Zuko as he looked at him. "What's my code name?"

"Your code name is Liger." Samanosuke looked at the 3-D model as a small 3-D model of Princess Yue appeared. "My friends are somewhere inside the Boiling Rock. Yue, show the best place to get in the Boiling Rock."

"There are two ways you can get inside the Boiling rock." said Yue as she zoomed in to the peak of the Boiling Rock. "There's a lift that carries cargos and soldiers in and out of the prison, but the problem is it's heavily guarded."

"What's going here?" said Sokka as he walked in them and spotted Yue. "Yue!?"

"Oh, hi Sokka" Yue smiled at him as she then continued showing Zuko and Samanosuke about the Boiling Rock. She zoom out of the lift as she said, "The other best way is to come in from above, the way you can do that is to hide in the smoke coming from the hot steaming water then land on one of the shores of the prison."

"You're alive, but you're small!?" Sokka was glad to see her as he quickly reached over to grab her.

Samanosuke slammed his fist against Sokka's face, causing him to fall to the ground. Samanosuke looked at Yue as he said, "So, who do we need for this mission?"

"Well you of course, Liger, Snake, Raven and maybe Venom." said Yue as she looked at Samanosuke.

"Who's Raven and Venom?" said Zuko.

Jin walked them as she held the Ketuseki Rain. "Sorry for being late."

Samanosuke looked at her and said, "It's okay, Raven."

"Raven!?" said Zuko as he looked at Jin.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." she said as she smiled at Zuko. "And sorry for kissing you after our match." Jin was blushing a bit as she looked at Zuko.

"Snake is not us for the moment, so I guess we need Venom for this mission." said Samanosuke as he looked at the icy model.

"Samanosuke, I love the new clothes the master gave me." said Katara walked in on them as she wear her new water tribe clothing.

Samanosuke looked Katara and said, "You're welcome Venom."

"Katara is Venom?" said Zuko as he looked at Samanosuke.

"Yea." Samanosuke looked at the 3-D model and said, "I need Cpt. XIII and his ship for this mission." Samanosuke looked at his team. "Okay listens up." Zuko, Katara and Jin looked at him as they petition. "Now the mission we're going to do is called "Fox Hound". It's a rescue mission; two of my friends were taken to the Boiling Rock. Our job is to bust them out." He started to bend a piece of ice to form an air ship. "We're going to go inside my friend air ship and out of it when we reached the Boiling Rock."

"How we're going to do that?" said Katara. "We can't just land on it because troops will see us."

"We're going to do an act called, 'Harpy Drop'." said Samanosuke as then looked and Jin. "Raven, you have one day to teach them how to the Harpy Drop."

"I got it." said Jin as she took Katara and Zuko with her to teach them.

"Now the only thing I need to is call Cpt. Kenshin and notify Snake about the mission." Samanosuke bended ice back to water as he then walked away. "Is there something I forgetting? Oh well it come to me in time." He walked to his room as Sokka lay on the ground.

xxx

A few hours later, Zuko was laying on his bed as he felt sore from Jin's training. He was resting peace fully until Ty Lee walked in as she held cups of water for her and Zuko. As Ty Lee sat on the edge of the bed, someone was standing near Zuko's room.

"I got you a drink." said Ty Lee as she handed it to Zuko.

Zuko sat up and grabbed the drink. "Thanks, Ty Lee." he said as he then took a sip of water.

"You're welcome." Ty Lee looked at him as she smiled. "So, how was the training with Jin?"

"It was painful." said Zuko as he putted the cup down. "She needed to make sure me and Katara done it right."

"Is there anything I can do to help you rest?" said Ty Lee as she placed her cup next to Zuko's cup.

Zuko thought about it before he started to blush a bit. "I like rest on your lap."

"S-sure." Ty Lee blushed as she moved the pillow out of the way and then she helped guide Zuko's head on her lap. "Better?"

Zuko smiled a bit as he looked at her. "Yea, it is." He closed eyes as then reached over and held her hand.

Ty Lee blushed but she held back as she smiled. "You're so cute when rest, Zuzu."

Zuko reopened his eyes and said, "It's not cute." He started to blush as he looked at her.

"Can I ask you something?" said Ty Lee as she gently rubbed Zuko's head.

"What is it?" said Zuko.

"Do you still love me?" she blush a bit as she looked at him.

Zuko opened his eyes as he blush as well. "I…I don't know…" Zuko sat up and faced her.

"Because I was hoping we go on a date after your mission." Ty Lee smiled at him as she blushed.

"Date!?" Zuko sounded a little surprise as he thought about going on a date with Ty Lee.

"Yea since you're not with Mai no more." said Ty Lee.

Zuko thought about it then said, "Yea, I don't mind going out with you."

"Oh Zuzu." Ty Lee hugged him tightly as she said, "Thank you. I can't wait for our first date."

Zuko blushed when Ty Lee hugged him. "Yea same here." He gently pushed Ty Lee away then he gently kissed her forehead. "It's getting late; we should get some rest now."

Ty Lee blushed from Zuko's kiss as she looked at him. "Zuko…"

"What's wrong?" said Zuko.

She leaned forwards as she then gently pressed her lips against Zuko's lips. Zuko blushed a bit more as he slowly started to kiss back. Zuko lay her down on his bed as he continued to kiss her. Ty Lee looked at him as she blushed. She could feel Zuko's hand gently touching her side, causing her to moan a bit. He moved his hand upward towards her breast, but Ty Lee grabbed his hand.

"Is something wrong?" said Zuko as he looked at her.

Ty Lee blushed as she looked away. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet."

Zuko smiled a bit then he kissed her cheek. "It's okay; I don't want to force something on you if you don't want to do it."

She looked back him. "Are you sure?"

Zuko nodded a bit as he lay next to her. "Yea, I'm sure. Now get some rest."

Ty Lee held him tightly and said, "I love you…" She slowly fell asleep as she hugged him.

Zuko blushed when he heard Ty Lee true feeling about him. He smiled a bit before he kissed her cheek. "I love you too…" said Zuko before he fell asleep.

As they sleep, Katara saw and heard the whole thing as she peek through the small opening at the door. She moved away from the door as she tried not to cry. She her back against the wall and slowly fell to the ground. She held her shirt tightly as she felt heart broken. Katara wanted Zuko as well, but his feeling was already taken by Ty Lee. Katara slowly got up and headed towards her room.

Katara laid as she started to talk to herself. "Zuko… I love you too…" she said as she thought back on that day when she kissed him. She gently touched her lips as she remembered the warmth of his lips against hers. "If you didn't pass out after our fight, then you will know that I love you." Katara held her pillow and said, "Zuko, you're such a jerk."

xxx

At Fire Nation, Snake was on roof top of the palace. A massager hawk just gave him a letter from Samanosuke about the mission. Snake read the letter as he then burn it to make sure no one else will read it. He was about to walk back inside until he spotted Mai standing in front of the entrance's door.

"Mai, what are you out this late?" said Snake as he walked up to her.

Mai had a worried look on her face as she said, "That letter you just burn, was from Samanosuke?"

He stared at her for a few moments. "I'm sorry, I don't know what your talking about." he said as he then walked passed by her.

Mai quickly grabbed his arm and yelled a bit, "Please tell me that letter was from him!?"

Snake turned his head to face her. "I don't know that person."

"Snake please I must know that letter came from him!?" Mai started to cry a bit as she hope the next answer won't be a lie.

He sigh a bit as he notice tears following down her cheer. "Yes, it was from him." said Snake as he looked at her.

Mai hugged him tightly as she was relief about the answer. "Thank you, that's all I wanted to know." She let go and headed back inside.

Snake entered the door and headed towards his room. On the way there, he spotted Azula standing in front of his door. "Azula, should you be in bed?"

"What were you and Mai doing on the roof!?" She glared at him as she wears her nightgown

"Mai just wanted to talk, that's all." he said as looked at her. "What's with the glare?"

"Don't lie to me!? I saw you two hugging!?" Azula walked up to him. "Now tell what you two were doing!?"

"Nothing happen, we just talked that's all." said Snake.

"Liar!?" Azula yelled at him as she then punched Snake, but she quickly counter the attack by grabber her arm then pinned against the wall as he press her arm against her back. "Let me go!?" said Azula as she continued to glare at him.

"Calm down, Azula." he said as he pinned her against the wall. "Nothing happened, like I said." Snake release her.

Azula turned around as she rubbed her arm a bit. "You won't me to believe that!?"

"Believe it or not, it's up to you." he said as he entered his room.

Azula entered his room and said, "So you two just talked, right!?"

"Yea, just talked and that's it." Snake lay on his bed and then covered himself with his blanket. "Now go to bed, it's getting late."

"Fine." Azula walked up towards his bed and lay next to him.

Snake looked at her and said, "Are going to sleep here again?"

"Well yea, my room is too far from here." said Azula as she yawned. "Night, Snake." She quickly fell asleep.

"Damn it all." said Snake as he looked away from her then goes to sleep.

**YAY, another chapter is done XD sorry for the late update ^_^;;; plz review and plz read my other story "Zuko Other Scar" thank you.**

**Info**

Katara clothes: Katara new Water Tribes clothes were a gift from the master. Two blue bamboo gauntlets, a white inner shirt, a long blue robe with a white spider on then back and white spider web design, blue pants with a white belt, and normal Water Tribe Warrior boots.


	18. Mission Fox Hound The Other Army

**Chapter 18. Mission Fox Hound – The Other Army**

"I thought only the Fire Nation have fly ships." said Zuko as he looked out the window to look out the night sky.

"You thought wrong." said Kenshin as he drove the air ship. "This air ship was the master idea. Plus this baby is fast as well."

"How much longer?" said Samanosuke as he walked up towards the captain.

"Not much longer. Don't worry I'll let you know when." said Kenshin.

"Have anyone die by doing this jump?" said Katara.

"Only 23 last year." said Jin as she smiled a bit.

"What!?" said Katara as she started to rethink about doing the jump.

Katara got out of her seat and headed next to Zuko. "You okay?" she said as she sat next to him

Zuko looked at her and nodded a bit. "Yea, I'm fine just looking at the view."

Katara leaned against him a bit as she looked out the window. "That's a nice view of the moon."

Zuko blushed a bit when Katara lean against him. "Yea it is."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted back then." said Katara as she remember the battle on that day.

Zuko looked at her and said, "Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" she said.

"Yea, I'm sorry." Zuko smiled a bit.

Suddenly, the red light lit up signaling the crew that about to reach the drop point. "Okay, it's time to get ready!" said Samanosuke as he headed back of the ship. He put on the parachute before pulled down the lever to open the hatch. "I hope you two remember how to do the jump." He looked at the red light and then the green light turned on. Samanosuke jump out of the ship.

Jin quickly followed him and said, "Good lucky you two." She smiled at Zuko and Katara before she jumped off.

Katara walked to the edge as she put on the parachute. She looked down as took in deep breath. "Here go nothing." Katara soon joined them when she jumped off.

Zuko put on the last parachute he walked to the edge and look down. He can see the Boiling Rock as the hot steam came out of the boiling water around the prison. He took deep breath before he jump off. Zuko faced down as he plunge to the ground. He could feel the air rushing through his face as he reached the half way point of the drop. He quickly pulled the ripcord, releasing the parachute, but he was still felling too fast. Two stories from the ground, he released himself free from the parachute. He rolled around on the ground and quickly stopped himself as he almost went in the hot boiling water.

"Zuko, you okay!?" Jin quickly went to Zuko's side before Katara had a chance to.

"Yea, I'm fine." Zuko got up and looked at the walls of the prison. "So how we're going to get in?"

Samanosuke looked around. "Katara will help us on that." he said as he looked at her.

"Okay." Katara walked up towards as she fused the Deskisui Tenshi. She twirled the blade around before she tossed it at the edge of the wall. The blade stabbed itself at wall, hold it in place. Katara tugged on the robe a bit and said, "Who's going first?"

xxx

Next day back at the Air Temple, Aang just started his break from training with Rei, Rin and Toph. He was resting peaceful as he was worried about Katara on the mission with Zuko. As Aang took a sip of his drink, Toph walked up to him to kill some time.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes." said Toph as she walked up towards Aang.

Aang looked at her said, "Hey, Toph." He smiled at her.

"You did pretty well with your Earth Bending." She sat next to him.

"It's because I have a great teacher." said Aang.

Toph blush a bit and said, "So Aang I was thinking that you and I should go out."

"What!?" Aang sound surprise as he was widen when he looked at her.

"As friends! I mean we should go out as friends!" said Toph as she blush.

"Oh, I don't mind." he said. "But why thought?"

Toph rubbed the back of her head as she tried to find another reason why she wanted to spend time with him. "Because umm… to spend time with you. Yea, because we don't spend time alone as much." She said as she continued to blush.

"I see, so when do you want to go out?" said Aang as he looked at her.

"How about when Katara got back from her mission with Zuko?" she said.

"Sound good to me." He smiled a bit as he agreed with her.

"I can't wait." Toph leaned forward and kissed his cheek before she walked away.

xxx

Zuko and Katara warn guard's uniform as a disguise. The two were outside as they waited for Samanosuke and Jin. Zuko looked around as Katara stood next to him. She moved a bit closer towards him.

"Samanosuke and Jin has been gone for a while now." said Katara as she looked for them.

Zuko looked around as he said, "Yea, I know."

Katara continued to look around as she then spotted a familiar friend. "No, it can't be!?"

"What's wrong?" said Zuko as he looked at her.

Katara quickly ran away from Zuko as she headed towards one of the prisoner. "Hey come with me!" Katara tried her best to act like a guard as she grabbed the prisoner.

"Hey, let me go!?" said the female prisoner as she forced to with Katara.

Katara took the prisoner behind the stairs to hide from the other guards and prisoners. "Suki, it's me Katara." she said as she removed the helmet.

Suki was surprised to see her old friend. "Katara!?" she said as she hugged her.

Katara hugged her back as she then explain why she is here. As Katara explain about the mission to Suki, Zuko was about to head towards where Katara and Suki were standing, until he tripped a bit causing his helmet to fall off. One of the guards quickly knew that Zuko was not one of them. Some of the guards quickly captured the prince. Katara and Suki saw what is going, Katara was going help him, but Samanosuke quickly stopped her.

"What are you doing!?" said Katara as she looked Samanosuke.

"We will get him later when we escape." Samanosuke sounded serious when he spoke to her. "If we try to save him, the mission will be a complete failure."

Jin walked up Katara as she placed her hand on Katara's shoulder. "Don't worry; he can take care of himself.

Katara can only watch as Zuko was being dragged away from them. "What do we do now?" she said as she turned her head to face Samanosuke.

Samanosuke looked at her and said, "We continue on with the mission." He looked at Jin. "Jin, go and get Zuko's weapons and hide them."

"Got it." said Jin as she then quickly follow the guards that took Zuko away.

Samanosuke watched Jin as she walked away from the group. He then darted his eyes at Katara's friend. "Who's she?" he said as he stare at Suki.

"Oh, this is my friend Suki." said Katara as she introduced Samanosuke to Suki.

"Nice to meet you umm…" said Suki as she stared at Katara's friend.

"I'm Samanosuke. Suki, you been here for sometime right?" he said.

Suki nodded a bit. "Yea, I've been here for some months, why do you ask?"

"Because I'm looking for two of friends that had been sent here." said Samanosuke as he looked around a bit to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Yea, I seen a lot of faces here, so I might saw your friends here." she said.

"Well, both of them are females." said Samanosuke as he started to describe his friends. "One of them had snow white skin…" As he described one of his friends, not too far from them a fight was going between a young girl and an older man. "…long white hair, blue eyes like the ocean…" The young girl dodged the man's attack as she then grabbed him and tossed him at the nearest wall. "…she likes to get into fight." he said as the young girl was still fighting against the older man.

"I think found to your friend." said Suki as she pointed to the fight that is happening behind Samanosuke's back.

Samanosuke turned around as he quickly spotted his friend. "Damn it, Fox!?" He sounded mad as he walked up to her.

Katara quickly followed him as they approached. "Is that her?" said Katara.

"Unfortunately, yes." He walked passed by the other prisoner as they enjoy the fight. "Hey, stop it you two!?" he yelled as he got in between Fox and the older man. Samanosuke grabbed Fox's arm to pull her away from the guy.

"Hey, let me go!?" yelled Fox as she was about punched Samanosuke.

Samanosuke quickly blocked her attack and brought her face closer towards his. "Stand down, Aoi." he whispered to her as he looked at her.

"How do you know my name?" she said as she glared at him.

xxx

An hour later, Samanosuke was inside Fox's cell as Katara was standing outside to be alert Samanosuke if any guard comes near the cell.

"You know I hate being called by my name." said Fox as she lay on her bed. "So, the master sent you and Zuko to bust me and Atoli out, huh?"

"Sorry, but I did it to let you know it was me." Samanosuke was leaning against a wall as he nodded a bit. "Yea, be the way, where is Atoli?"

"She's standing next to you." she said Fox as she yawn a bit.

"What?" Samanosuke turned his head to the right to see a little girl standing next to him.

"Master!?" yelled Atoli as she hugged Samanosuke. "I missed you so much!?" She started to cry as she was happy to see him.

Samanosuke gently pushed her away then he flicked her forehead. "I gave you an order to stay home." He sounded mad as he glare at the young girl. "And don't call me Master."

Atoli pout a bit as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, but I missed you so much."

He sighed a bit pat her head. "It's okay, just don't do that again."

Atoli smiled as she nodded at him. "Okay."

"So, you got my things?" said Fox as she looked at him.

He nodded a bit and said, "Yea, I got your things and Jin is getting you weapon as we speak."

As Samanosuke and Fox have their conversation, Jin quickly hurried to Katara. Jin was out of breath as she stood next to Katara.

"Jin, what's wrong!?" said Katara as she looked at her.

Jin looked back at her said, "I need to talk to Samanasuke right away!?"

"What about? What's going on?" said Katara.

"I'll tell you about it later. I need to talk to him right now!?" said Jin.

Katara opened the door then she quickly let Jin inside the cell. Samanosuke looked Jin and he can tell by looking at her face, she have some bad news.

"It look you got some bad news. Care to explain." he said.

"Fire Nation is going to upgrade the security here." said Jin as she looked at Samanosuke and Fox.

"So what?" said Fox as she looked back at her. "We're going to leave before they upgrade, right?"

"I hope so because the Fire Nation going to send in Alchemists for the upgrade!" said Jin as she still surprise about the news. "I heard about it when I got Zuko's weapons."

"What!?" Samanosuke quickly react on the news that was give to him. "Damn it, not them!?"

Fox laughed as she got up and grin. "I don't know why you're so work up about? You love fighting against them!" She cracked her knuckles as smile. "The Alchemists, the Dai Li version of the Fire Nations!" said Fox as felt eager to get into a fight.

"Calm down, Fox." said Samanosuke as he then head towards the door. "We will talk about the plan later with Zuko and the others, okay?"

Before Jin left the room, she looked at Fox and Atoli. "It's good to see both of you again."

Katara followed Samanosuke and Jin when the two walked out of the cell. "What was that all about?" said Katara.

"Alchemists are coming here tomorrow." said Samanosuke as he walked down the hall.

"Alchemists?" said Katara as she cocked her eyebrow.

Jin looked at her and said, "Alchemists are the Dai Li version of the Fire Nation, but they're stronger."

"And more ruthless as well." Samanosuke walked down the hallway. "The Alchemists started when the Death of Iroh's son died in Ba Sing Se."

"The Fire Nation was studying on the Dai Li to make their own fire bending version." said Jin. "However, they wanted a better version. So the Fire Lord hired a man called the 'Justice'."

"Justice found away to give more power to the Alchemists by using some type of ancient writing." Samanosuke looked Katara. "The writing will give the soldiers more power, but it will make them less human."

"The master knew what's going on, so she started this small task force." said Jin.

"Is that how you guys might?" said Katara as she looked at Jin.

"Yea, if for wasn't for the master. I could never make such good friends that I have now." Jin smiled as she looked at Katara.

xxx

A hidden laboratory deep inside an extinct volcano, a group of scientists were working hard. The scientists were studying and taking notes as they look at a big tank. The tube was filled with blood as you can barely see the person inside. Even though you can not see the person inside the tank, you can tell the person was connected to some series of tubes that are attached to the person body.

"How the weapon doing?" said Justice as he walked in the lab.

"The weapon is doing fine, sir." said one of the scientists.

"And we're ahead of schedule, sir." said the other.

Justice grinned as he walked up to the tank. "Good, good." he said as he placed his hand on the tank. "Soon, the greatest blood bender will use for the Fire Nations" An evil grin creep across his face as he look at the weapon that will end the war. "Soon you will kill again my child, my Prototype." He looked at the other scientists and said, "Make sure you got the chemical ready, I want the writing carved in his skin and bones!"

**Sorry for the late update ^_^;; I had study for my finals and do some Holiday shop as well. I hope you will like this chapter and plz review.**


	19. Mission: Fox Hound Ice Cold Gun Slinge

**Chapter 19. Mission Fox Hound – Ice Cold Gunslinger**

"Alert, a riot is in progress in the courtyard. Will all unoccupied guards please end the riot, immidiately!" said the louder speaker as the riot went on. It been a day since Zuko and the others broke in the prison, today is the plan to leave the prison. Samanosuke sent Jin and Katara to start a distraction to keep some of the guards busy.

"Damn it, Jin!?" Samanosuke sounded mad as he stood next to Fox's cell. "When I said to start a distraction, I didn't mean to start a riot." He watched the riot as he sighed. "Then again, it's great idea." He knocked on the door and said, "Fox, are you done changing?"

"Not yet!" said Fox as she changed into her clothing. "Just wait a bit longer."

"Hurry it up, okay!" he said. "Damn it, they're here!?" He looked out the window and spotted an Alchemists Air Ship. "I'll get Zuko; just take care of Atoli for me." He ran off to search for the young prince as the air ship draw to a near to the prison.

Atoli watched as Fox changed into her outfit. "Will Angel-kun be okay?" said Atoli as she felt worry about Samanosuke.

"You love him that much, huh?" said Fox as she put on her boots.

The young girl nodded a bit as she blush. "I love him a lot."

"I think he's a too old for you." Fox placed the two katana on her waist and single edge sword on her back.

"I don't care as long as I have him, I'm okay with it." said Atoli as she smile. "Let's get out of here." She pointed at the metal door as she ordered Fox to break down the metal door.

Fox grinned as she nodded. "Yes, ma!" She walked up the metal door and quickly drawn the two blades as fast as she could. Metal shattered into pieces as she looked at Atoli and then she got on one knee. "Hop on!"

Atoli nodded as she jumped on Fox's back. "Let's got!" she said as she held on tightly. Fox ran down the hallway as she carried Atoli on her back.

xxx

Samanosuke ran down the hallway as he tried to look for Zuko. As he ran down the hallway, he started to hear a familiar voice not to far from him. He quickly knew who it was as he goes near the location of the voice. He entered to the room to see Mai yelling at Zuko. "Mai, what are you doing here!?"

Mai glared at him and started to yell. "And you, why didn't say something to me when you left!?"

"Me!?" said Samanosuke as looked at her.

"Yes you!? You were gone for a few years, show up and disappear again!?" Mai was taking her anger on Samanosuke more then Zuko.

"Sorry for not saying nothing, but I don't want to you to get hurt!?" Samanosuke yelled back at her.

"Don't give me that bull crap!?" said Mai. "Zuko just told me the same shit just awhile ago!?"

Zuko just sat there as he stared at Mai and Samanosuke. He felt he should say something, but the situation was already awkward enough as it is already. He wondered how much time went by as the two argue to one another. "Umm… you know we're wasting time here." he said to them.

"I'm sorry Mai, but I don't have time for this." said Samanosuke as he then looked at Zuko. "Zuko, Jin and Katara are waiting for you outside; also they have your weapons as well."

"Got it." Zuko ran out of the room as he headed towards the courtyard.

"Sorry, Mai, but I have to go." Samanosuke was about to left the room until Mai hugged him from behind.

"Why…why are you doing this to me?" She pressed her head against his back as she started to shed some tears. "I was so worried about you. Why didn't you take me with you!?"

He looked down a bit as still felt bad for leaving her and causing her pain. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He turned around and held her tightly in his arms.

"You're such a jerk, you that!?" Mai continued to cry as she buried head into his chest. "Please don't leave me again!?"

"Mai…" Samanosuke slowly pulled away from her as he felt guilty for what he going to do next. "I'm sorry."

Mai whips the tears off her cheek as looked at him. "It's okay."

"I'm also sorry for this as well." Samanosuke did round house kick at Mai causing her to fly to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry, Mai."

Mai quickly get up and ran towards the door, but the metal door slam shut in front of her face. "Samanosuke!?" She looked through the eye whole of the door to glare at him. "What are you doing!?" She tried her best not to cry as she looked at him

Samanosuke returned Mai's glare with a cold hard look in his eyes. The stare gave Mai a chill up her spine as she looked at the cold stare. Samanosuke looked down before he walked away. Mai watched as her childhood friend walked away from her sight once again. She fell to her knees and started to cry. As tears ran down her cheek the door opened once again. Mai looked up as she can only see a shadowy figure standing in front of her.

xxx

Samanosuke was running down the hallway, hoping to catch up with Fox. As he ran, pods started to come down from the roof. He quickly headed where the pods are landing. When he got there, some of the pods were open as the alchemist soildiers walked out of them. Each one carries blade gauntlet on their right arm and alchemy writing covered the left arm to increace their attack and speed. The armors was light weight, but stronge enough to take several blows from a sword.

"Damn, their already here." Samanosuke looked up to see another pod coming down. "I think it's best to give them a welcoming party." When the pod dropped near the same level where he is standing on, Samanosuke does around house kick at the pod and sending it flying towards the alchemist soldiers few stories below him. Some of them quickly dodge the pod as the other was injured by the pod.

One of alchemist soldiers looked up and yelled, "Get him!?" All of the alchemist soldiers rushed at him. Some of them took the stairs as the others jump balcony to balcony to get to the same floor where Samanosuke was standing on.

When the first A.S. (Alchemist Soldier) got near Samanosuke, he grabbed the A.S. and flipped the soldier to the ground. Samanosuke quickly used Princess Yue to summon his ice knives to throw at the two A.S. behind him. One of them quickly got near Samanosuke slashed down at him, but Samanosuke quickly grabbed the soldier arm and pushed him over the edge. After he tossed the soldier over the edge, some of the A.S. got in front and released a fire blast at Samanosuke. Samanosuke quickly used Princess Yue to form an ice shield, but the blast was too strong for him to handle. When the blast was over, he dropped his guard for a brief second to rest his arm a bit, but then the A.S. fired another fire blast at Samanosuke, causing him to go through the wall behind him.

Samanosuke landed one of the lower walls around the courtyard. He slowly got up and dusted off a bit. He turned his head to find Zuko, Katara and Jin fighting against the alchemist soldiers. "Nice team work." he said as she watched his friends fight against them. He looked up at the hole he went through as A.S. started to come out of the hole. As the A.S. charged at him, Samanosuke noticed the writing on arm started to glow red as the A.S. speed increases. "They're not holding back this time. Best do the same thing." His weapon started to glow as he said, "Let's cool this place down." Princess Yue slowly started into ice as it covered Samanosuke's hand. "Yue!" The ice surrounding his hands shattered as it revealed bow-pistols in each hand.

The Alchemist Soldier's weapon burst into flame as they changer at Samanosuke. Samanosuke ran towards the center A.S. as he then rolled on the ground. He quickly got on his knee as he slammed his back against the center A.S. to stun him. As he stunned the soldier, he quickly shot the two on his right and left side. Samanosuke quickly stood up to head butt the soldier lower jaw. The soldier lean forward a bit then Samanosuke grabbed the soldier's arm and spun him around a bit to make the soldier's blade cut some of his own allies behind him. After the spin around, Samanosuke placed his hand on the soldier's back to cart-wheel over him to dodge an attack from another A.S. He then pushed the A.S. to the other one. Because of the push, the soldier accidentally knocked his ally over the wall edge. The last soldier standing swung his blade at Samanosuke, but he quickly deflected the blade by using one pistol and using the other pistol to shoot the A.S. between the eyes. The blood splatter covered the pistol as some of the blood drop Samanosuke face. The red blood slowly turned ice and the dead A.S. around him turned into ice and then shattered into pieces.

"Ice cold." said Samanosuke as he looked at the icy pieces of his victim. He looked up to see the A.S. drop ship as it release more pods in the court yard. "Best to keep going before some of them see me." He ran down the path, hoping to catch up with Fox.

xxx

Fox was fighting against A.S. at the left area as Atoli hide inside one elevator to avoid watching the bloody battle. Fox quickly took out the last A.S. She grabbed rag and then whipped the blood off her blade. She quickly removed all the bodies somewhere else. Fox placed her blade on her sides as she walked up to Atoli.

"Atoli, time to come out." said Fox as she lends out a hand to the little girl.

Atoli grabbed Fox's hand as she got on her feet. "That was quick."

"I know, now need to wait for Samanosuke and the others." said Fox as kept watch around the area.

"I hope he's okay?" said Atoli as looked at Fox.

"Don't worry, he take care of himself." said Fox as smiled a bit. "Just calm down."

"I wish he hurry up and get here then!?" Atoli sounded worried and lonely as she waited for Samanosuke.

"Sorry, for keeping you waiting." said Samanosuke as he walked in on them.

"Angel-kun!?" Atoli rushed at him as she filled with joy. "I was so worried!?" She hugged him tightly as she buried her against his lap.

He rubbed her head a bit before saying, "Fox, I can see you took care of all guards here." He noticed the blood on walls and on the ground.

"Yea, they were in our way so I have to get rid them." said Fox as she looked at him. "Also, I see the prince from this place." She pointed out the window.

Samanosuke gently pushed Atoli away as he walked up to the window. "Damn!?" He could see a battle ragging on with Zuko and Azula. Zuko and Azula will leave a trail of lighting and fire where ever they go. "Wow, a Craftsman weapon battle." He sigh a bit as he walked away from the window. "Too bad, I already knew the out come of the battle."

"Angel-kun, who's that?" said Atoli as she pointed out to another window.

He looked out the window to see Mai being held as a hostage. "Mai!?" Samanosuke rushed out of the room before yelling. "Fox, guard this room that is an order!?" He quickly headed where were Mai is being held.

Fox watched Samanosuke as he ran away from the room "He just got here and ran off to save some random girl." She sighed as she looked at Atoli.

"That's how he is." said Atoli as she smiled at Fox. "That's why I called him Angel-kun."

"I guess you're right." Fox said as she looked out the window. "It's almost time to signal the ship."

xxx

"Damn it, Mai!?" said Samanosuke as he get to the platform where Mai is being held at.

"Shut up and help me!?" said Mai as the A.S. pressed his knife against her neck.

"Well, this is the person that took down some of my men." said A.S. as he held Mai.

"Who the fucks are you?" said Samanosuke as he looked at A.S.

"I'm Tahu, one of the best Alchemist Soldiers the Fire Nations even had." Tahu pressed the knife against Mai's neck as he draws some blood.

"Then why you look like shit?" Samanosuke noticed that Tahu was wounded with a badly damage armor.

"Shut up!?" Tahu snapped his fingers as a dark armor Alchemist Soldier came floating down from the sky. The new dark Alchemist Soldier held his massive swords as it stood next to Tahu. "Now, I think it's time to test the new Alchemist Soldier." He looked at the dark Alchemist Soldier and said, "Kill him, Red-wings."

Red-wings's sword burst into flame as it charged at Samanosuke. Red-wings side swung his sword at Samanosuke. Samanosuke lean back as much as he could as the blade went pass by him. He was about lean forward, but Red-wings quickly grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into the air. Red-wings swung it's sword as the blade release a wave of fire at Samanosuke. The fire like wave hit Samanosuke across his chest. As the wave passed by his chest, Samanosuke could feel the burning heat going through his chest as he fell to the ground and trying his best not to show any sign of weakness as he got back on his feet. Samanosuke looked at the new A.S. as he gets into a fight stance with the Yue.

Mai could only watch as Samanosuke continued to fight the Red-wings. Mai shut her eyes tightly to avoid seeing Samanosuke getting hurt, but she can still hear the noises of battle from the two fighters. As the battle went on, Mai felt the blade slightly loosen a bit from her neck. She quickly used this chance to escape. She pushed back hard enough to make Tahu hit the wall behind them. Tahu loosen his grip allowing Mai to escape. Mai rushed to Samanosuke side as he lay on the ground.

"Samanosuke!?" said Mai as she knee in front of him. She soon noticed Samanosuke condition was different then before. His clothing was badly damage and scratch mark covered his body as he lay on the ground.

Samanosuke looked as he slowly got on his feet. "What are you doing here!?" he sounded mad as glare at Mai.

"I'm here to help you." she said.

"I didn't ask for your help!?" he said as fell to his knee. He knew he is too weak to continue on, but he wanted to keep fighting.

Mai held him and said, "Then let me fight for you!?" She looked deeply to his eyes.

Samanosuke looked her as he thought a bit. Letting her fight that thing may cost her life and he will never forgive himself if she die like Princess Yue. "Fuck!? Just don't die, okay. I don't want to lose another person that I care about." He handed Mai the bow-pistols and said, "Be careful."

Mai nodded as she grabbed the bow-pistol. "I will." she said as she stood up and firmly held Yue in her hands. She glared at the Red-wings as she charge right at it.

As Mai ran towards the enemy, Red-wings left up it's sword and swung downward at her. Mai quickly flipped back to avoid the blade as the blade smacked hard on the ground. Mai ran up the length of the blade towards the helmet. When she got near the Red-wings's helmet, she flipped back to get off the Red-wings as she kicked the helmet off the heavy armor warrior's head. She looked to find a horrifying sight; the Red-wing was bold people with glowing red eyes as a gasmask like object cover the mouth. Mai knew the warrior's eyes were filled with rage as if person was not human anymore. The heavy armor warrior yelled out a battle cry as it changed towards her. The Red-wings swung it's sword like a mad man as Mai dodged around to avoid getting hit. She moved far enough to aim with the bow-pistol and when she had a clear view of the heavy armor warrior's head, she quickly pulled the trigger.

"Head shot." said Samanosuke as the Red-wings fill to the ground and slowly turned into ice.

Mai smirked as she took down the heavy armor warrior with ease. "That was easy." she said as she walked up to Samanosuke.

"Shut up and give me back my weapon." he said as he slowly stood up.

Mai walked up to him as she then handed him his weapon. She turned around and noticed Tahu was gone. "That jerk is gone."

"Yea, for now." Samanosuke started to walk back to Fox and Atoli. As he walked back to them, Yue transform to Princess Yue.

"I'm going with you." said Mai as she followed him.

**I'm sorry for the very late up date got lazy in the past few weeks ^_^;; but I hope you like this chapter. Also watch out for my new up coming story as well.**

**Info**

Yue – When Samanosuke actives Princess Yue Trigger form, the two blue gauntlets will transform into two ice silver bow-pistols. This weapon will fires ice like arrows and when the arrows hit the target, the person or object will turned into ice. When Samanosuke use Yue in battle, he use the weapon more as a close-range instead far-range also he will always aim for the head or the hurt on his enemies to make sure they do not feel the ice cold pain as they turned into ice.

Fox (Aoi) – This 21 years old lady is one of best fighter that the master have in her until. Fox is tomboy like girl that loves to get into fights. Fox also the one that recruited Samanosuke to join master's until. Fox and Samanosuke are really "close" friends, so close that Fox told him that she is a earth and metal bender. The two things Fox hate the most is her name and using her bending. It start in her childhood when she force to learn earth and metal bending from her father. If she refuse to learn the bending, she will get beaten by her father. Also the reason why she hate her name is because it was given to her by her father. So Fox refuse to use her bending even thought she was granted weapon from Craftsman.

Fox clothing - Fox clothing for battle is an outfit that almost look like a gothic school girl uniform and a long black coat. A Red tie with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it.

Atoli – Atoli is a normal 9 years old girl that has a crush on Samanosuke. She was found in a destroy village. She was covered in blood and ashes when Samanosuke found her. Now she lives with Samanosuke as his assistant. Even though Atoli is young she will sometime tease Samanosuke in a sexually way.


	20. Mission:Fox Hound Blood On Blood

**Chapter 20. Mission: Fox Hound – Blood On Blood**

Zuko arrived to the courtyard as the riot went on. The prince could see the prisoners getting into fight on one another. He looked around as he tried to find Jin and Katara in the riot. He rushed to the center of the court as he avoided getting into combat with the prisoners. He soon found the two near the west corner of the courtyard as Jin held Zuko's weapons. He ran towards them as pods started to fell from an airship above the prison. The pods opens as A.S. came out of them. Blood shed quickly ended the riot as Zuko got to Jin and Katara.

"Who are they!?" said Zuko as he placed the gauntlet on his left arm.

Jin gave Zuko his weapons as she said, "They're called Alchemist Soldier, the Fire Nation's secret army."

"By the look of them, they're pretty brutal when to come to battle." Katara held her weapons tightly as she watched the bloody battle in front of her.

When Zuko got done attaching the Shukketsu Omoi to the gauntlet, a pod landed between the three. The door was facing Zuko as it quickly slid open. Suddenly an A.S. popped out as it swung downward with its flaming ax at the prince. Zuko back flipped towards a wall to avoid the attack. When Zuko's feet firmly landed against the wall, he grabbed the handle of the Shukketsu Omoi and pushed himself towards the enemy. Before Zuko pull his blade out of its scabbard, Jin launched herself from the right side of the A.S. as she held the Ketuseki Rain and the same with Katara as she held her Deskisui Tenshi as she came from the left. Their weapon collided at the A.S. and soon went right through the thick armor. Zuko was leaning forward after giving the deadly blow, his katana was pointing back at the enemy as drops of blood dripped down. Jin was now on the left side as she held her scythe and Katara stood on the right as she held the twin blades firmly in her hands. The whole event happened in a flash as the A.S. fell to the floor and the pod shattered into four pieces.

"That took care of that one." said Zuko as he slid the blade back inside the scabbard. He walked up towards Peace Maker and placed the sword on his back.

"If Appa were here, we can fly up to the airship and bring it down." said Katara as she walked up to Zuko.

"Don't worry, why got someone better then Appa." Zuko looked at Jin and said, "Jin, fly towards the airship and bring it down, bring it down hard!"

Jin nodded her head as she jump into the air and spread her gliders like wings on her back. She flew straight towards the enemy airship. "Good luck you two!"

Zuko looked ahead as Katara stood by his side. In front of them were blood taste A.S. enough to take down a small building. The two got into there stance as the A.S. charged right them. The A.S. yelled their battle cry as Zuko and Katara stood their ground. To them, it sounded like a stamped of ragging animals heading towards them.

"I know you still don't trust me, but let's try to work together!" said Zuko as he grabbed the handle of the Peace Maker and gives it a hard twist. Hard enough to make the saw spun and soon burst into black flaming, rotating blades.

"Got it!" said Katara as she glared at the up coming enemies. "So, who will make the first move?"

Zuko removed the Peace Maker from his back and stabbed it against the ground. He held it upside with his left hand as he begun to run towards them. He dragged the sword along his side, leaving a trail of black flame behind. When Zuko got close enough to the enemies, he grabbed the Shukketsu Omoi and pulled it out of scabbard with great speed as fire follow along the blade. He cut across the first few rows of enemies soldiers with Shukketsu Omoi as he begun to spin around with both blades. Zuko was like red and black flaming top as he cut through the enemy's line. He came to a stop by stabbing the Peace Maker into the ground as he placed the Shukketsu Omoi back into its resting place.

Katara quickly used Zuko's back as a stepping stone to launch herself into the air. She twirled one of her blades before tossing into the ground. The blade stabbed against the ground between some of the Alchemist Soldiers. She tugged on the water like rope as she used the other blade to form a web like water ball around herself. Katara came down on her enemies like a meteor striking down the earth ground. When she impacted the ground, the web like water shatter into flying ice shrapnel that pierce through the enemy's armor like it was a piece of paper. Katara retracted the Deskisui Tenshi back to her hands as she then placed both blades on her back.

"That was too easy." said Katara as she walked up towards the young the prince.

"Behind you!?" Zuko spotted a badly wounded A.S. as it ran towards her. Frighten about her life, Zuko quickly run towards Katara.

Katara quickly turned to see a sword coming right at her. As the sword was about to hit the young water bender, another A.S. fell right on top of the wounded soldier. Zuko finally got to her as they both look at the two A.S. laying in front of them.

"Where he came from?" said Zuko.

Katara looked up and pointed at one of their ally. "There!?" she said as Samanosuke fought off the A.S. on the upper wall of the prison.

"It look he need our help." said Zuko.

Katara nodded and said, "Let's go then."

The two ran towards the courtyard doors to aid Samanosuke. Just few yards away from the iron door, a big pod landed in front of them. Surprise what just happened, Zuko and Katara held weapon as they get ready for whatever will come out from the huge pod. The two stared at the pod as loud roar came from inside. The door of the pod slid open as a Bull-gorilla charged at them. Zuko and Katara dodged the charge as they looked at the heavy armor beast. The Bull-gorilla turned around to look at them as it released a loud roar. Steam came out of the beast's nose as the writing on the armor started to lit up bright red.

"Don't tell me, we're going to fight that thing!?" said Katara.

"Well, we don't have a choice!?" said Zuko.

The Bull-gorilla slammed its fist against its chest before it charge at them. The ground started to shake as the heavy armor beast headed Zuko and Katara. The two stood their ground as they waited for the right moment to strike. When the beast got close enough, it raised its huge hand and formed it into a fist. Zuko and Katara looked at the might fist as their eyes widen. Suddenly, an arrow pierced the beast's right eye and then the beast started to yell from the sudden pain. Bull-gorilla took a few steps back away from them as it held its right eye. The two looked at beast as they wonder where the shot did come from. The Bull-gorilla's life finally ended when two more arrows strike the beast's forehead.

"What happen!?" said Katara as she looked at Zuko.

Zuko looked back as he was surprise as well. "I don't know, but just be glad that we don't have to fight it."

"Would you prefer fighting me then, my dear brother?" said Azula as she stood behind them.

The sudden shock from her voice surprised Zuko and Katara. Zuko faced his younger sister as he noticed that she is holding a weapon from the Craftsman. Zuko looked at Azula with her cocky smile and her stare that strike fear towards her enemies as she held a similar lighting blue weapon just like Zuko's. Katara held her weapon as she waited for Azula's first move. Zuko placed his arm in front Katara. Katara looked at him as she noticed the glare on Zuko's eyes. She could see the flare coming from his eyes as she knew to back out of this fight. The young prince put his hand down to let Katara pass by. The young water bender ran towards the door as she passed by Azula. The young princess did not bother to look at Katara as she waited long for this moment to fight her older brother.

"Now it's just the two of us." said Azula as she stared down at her opponent. "What's this? You're carrying two weapons and I just have only one." Teasing the young prince by acting helpless as Azula looked at him. "Let's make this a fair fight. What do you say, Zuzu?"

Knowing Azula, fighting fair is not exactly what she is good at when to come fighting Zuko. However, Zuko decided fight his young sister to test her weapon of the craftsman. Zuko agreed to Azula's term to fight her with one weapon. The young prince reached for the Peace Maker as he then thrust the blade against the ground.

Azula grinned as she walked towards the center of the courtyard. "If you didn't notice, I have the exact same weapon as you, but the color is way off." she said as Zuko followed her. "I bet we both know how this fight will end." She turned around to face her older brother. "This is going to be a very easy win." She continued to grin as she copies Zuko's fighting style with her katana.

Zuko stood his ground as Azula made her first move. Moving in speed of lighting, Azula draw her blade from its scabbard as rushed towards her blood related foe. Her blade was flowing with blue electricity as the sharp object got near the prince. Zuko deflected Azula's blade by using the Shukketsu Omoi's scabbard as a shield. When Zuko deflected Azula's attack, it caused her to lose her balance giving him chance to counter attack. Zuko pushed his sister back as her draw the Shukketsu Omoi from its scabbard. Zuko's blade was red hot as Azula used her own blade to block Zuko's attack. Spark flew into the air as the two blades crash into one another. Zuko placed the Shukketsu Omoi back in its scabbard, but then he slashed it out once again. Azula did not have time to react as the Zuko's red hot blade sliced across her armor. Azula quickly move away from her brother as she could feel the heat from the slice mark on her armor.

"Not bad, Zuzu" Azula slid her blade back in its dark blue scabbard as glare at her brother. "But that was just luck." she said as she remove her damage armor. "Next time, I will make sure it won't happen again.

The young prince placed his blade in its resting place as he twists his neck a bit. "Don't get so cocky." Zuko sound cold-blooded as he glare at his younger sister.

Azula tossed her damage armor at her older brother. Zuko sliced through the armor as Azula rushed at him. Azula slice down at her brother when he was distracted by the armor. Zuko quickly use his gantlet to deflect her attack. Azula recovered as she then bring her blade upward at him. He dodged to side avoid getting hit as he then grabs her and tosses her into the air. As Azula fell down, Zuko's ripped the Shukketsu Omoi which again as he aim the blade at his sister. Azula released her blade to block his attack. The impact of the two blades caused Azula still in mid-air for a bit long as Zuko continued his attack. Azula managed to block each of his attacks as each impact kept her in the air. Zuko slid the Shukketsu Omoi back in the scabbard then he released it again with great speed. Azula blocked it, but end up flying cross the court yard. She slowly got after she roll around on the ground a like a rag doll.

"How boring." said Zuko as he twirl his blade before sliding it back in its resting place. "I bet you don't even know your blade's name."

"What do you mean?" said Azula as she breath heavily. She glared at her older brother as she tightly held her katana. "I weapon doesn't need a name to take a life." She slid her blade back in its dark blue scabbard.

"But these are different." He looked at the Shukketsu Omoi as he remembered saying the blade's name for the first time and feeling the burst of power following through his body. "The weapon is partner and if you don't know its name then your weak, Azula." Zuko turned his back against his sister as he begun to walk towards the Peace Maker

Azula's self-esteem as been reduced by her brother telling her she is weak. Zuko and even twisted the knife by walking away from her. "Don't away walk from me!?" said Azula. Frustration follow through her body as Azula gather enough energy to release a lighting attack. "I'm not weak!? I'm stronger then you and always will be!?"

Azula released her lighting through her fingers like pistol. The blue lighting flew across the courtyard as it head towards Zuko. Before the lighting every hit him, Zuko turned around and absorb the deadly attack. He can feel the energy going through as he guided it towards his right hand. As he transferred the deadly energy through his body, with his left hand he grabbed the Peace Maker swung ii to release a wave of black flame towards his sister. He then grabbed the Shukketsu Omoi and placed the energy on the blade. He ripped the blade out of its resting place as he released a wave of fire mixed with Azula's blue lighting. The red and blue wave followed the wave of black flame as the two head towards Azula.

Azula managed to dodge the attack, but only to be caught in the blast when the Zuko's attack impacted the wall. Dust cloud cover where Azula was standing as piece of rubbles fell down from the wall.

"Hmph…This match was a waste of my time." Zuko headed back inside the prison after he placed his weapons where they belong.

**Another chapter down by me XD now I have to start on the next one as I work on other stories ^_^ also plz read my new story "Blood Stained Sheet"**


	21. Mission: Fox Hound – Moving out

**Chapter 21. Mission: Fox Hound – Moving out**

A few minutes as passes by since the battle of the two royal blood has ended, Zuko final made it to the tram where the others were at. He was surprise to Mai with them as well. Katara was busy healing Samanosuke's wounds. Fox was at watch as Atoli sat next to Samanosuke. Zuko enters the tram as he then close the sliding doors. Before he pulls the switch, he notices the two people are missing.

"Katara, where's Jin?" said Zuko as looks at her.

Samanosuke looks at him and said, "She can take care of herself. Don't worry about her."

"Are you sure?" said Zuko.

"Yea, she will be fine on her own." said Samanosuke.

"If you say so, but where's Suki?" said Zuko.

Katara stops healing Samanosuke as she looks around. She remembers telling Suki to meet with at the tram before the riot started. Katara began to worry as she decides to look for her friend. Before she opens the door, she looks ahead and spots Suki walking out of the prison's door. Katara was relief to see her, but soon fear craws up her spin. As Suki walks out, Azula was behind pressing her blade against Suki's neck. Azula holds Suki tightly as several Fire Nation's soldiers follows them. Before Katara had the chance to rush out to save Suki, Zuko places his hand on Katara's shoulder to let her know to let him to care of this matter. Zuko walks out of the tram as the soldiers spread out around him. He glares at her young sister and notices she is injured from their battle.

"Let Suki go, Azula!?" said Zuko as he walks towards them.

Azula presses her blade against Suki's neck as to draw some blood out, causing Zuko to stop. "Stop right there, brother. You don't want her pretty little head to be sliced off her body now, huh?" said Azula.

Zuko watches her carefully as he make sure not to make any sudden movement that might cause Suki her life. "What do want then?" he said.

"It's simple really. . ." said Azula as she grins, ". . . all I want is your head to show to daddy."

Suki eyes quickly widen when she heard what Azula wants. "Don't do it!?" she said as she struggle to get out from Azula's grip.

Zuko did not show any emotion as he knows Azula is dead serious. He was deep in his thoughts as he tries to find way with hurting himself and Suki. A few moments as passes by, Zuko have no choice, but to give Azula what she want without hurting Suki.

"Fine, I will give you my head for Suki's life." Zuko removes both of his weapons and places them on the ground. He takes a few steps forwards to Azula as he places his hands behind his head.

Azula's grin widen as she watch her brother move closer towards her. "Stop right there." she ordered him when he came to a certain distant. He did what he was told to do as he glares at his sister. "Now get on your knees." said Azula. Zuko got on his knees and lowers his head. Azula turns her head to the side to look at Snake and said, "Snake, go and calm his head for me."

Snake walks up to the young prince as he draw out his blade. Snake a line his blade against Zuko's neck. Snake lifts the blade over his head as he stares down at Zuko. Suki tightly close her eyes as she turns her head to the side. Azula was filled with lust for blood as she waits for Snake to cut her brother head off. Snake took a deep breath before he cut through the air with his blade. The sharp long weapon draws closer towards Zuko's neck. The world seems to slow down as the blade gets near his neck. The young prince closes his eyes as he welcome death with open arms.

Suddenly, the blade stops near the touch of Zuko's skin when a sound of an explosion got everyone attention. An Alchemy airship flew closet to the volcano, nearly hitting the prison. Smoke and fire comes out through the opening of the airship as it crash in the sea. A raven like shadow flew across the platform where they stand. The shadow flew round several times before it came straight down at them. A white blur comes down at center of the platform like meteor hitting the Earth. The ground shook as dust clouds cover the field. The dust slowly fades away as it reveals female wearing white cover in blood. The blade of her scythe is dripping with blood.

"Wh-who are you!?" said Azula as for first time fear crawl up her spine.

The girl did not say word as she reaches to the back of the blade and pulls the rip-cord. The fans on the back of the blade start to spin as the sound of the engine sent chill down everyone spin. She began to walk towards Azula. First time feeling fear, Azula starts to panic. Azula takes a few steps back as she still held Suki as hostage. Azula arms start to shake a bit as she told to stay back. The girl in white did not listen to Azula as she draws closer to the princess.

"Snake get her!?" said Azula, but nothing happen. "Snake? Snake where are you!?" Azula looks around, but he was nowhere to be found. She looks ahead to find the girl in white getting closer to her. "Get away from me!?" she yells.

"We must protect the princess!?" said one of the soldier.

The Fire Nation's soldiers surround the girl in white causing her to stop in her track. The six soldiers aim at the girl and using their fire bending skill, they shot a fire blast at the girl. The heat was intense as the girl in white was engulf in flame.

"Jin!?" said Zuko as he watch in horror, seeing his friend being burn alive.

Soon the soldiers stop their attack, the only thing there is a thick black smoke that reach to the sky. Azula feels relief knowing the girl is gone. Her grin slowly appears once again as she looks at Zuko. The prince looks down, he feels hopeless that he did not save his friend in time and now she is gone. A strong gust of wind blows the smoke away. When the smoke clear, something rolled on the ground that got everyone attach.

It was a Fire Nation Soldier's helmet, but there was a blood trail that follows long the helmet. Azula's eyes follow the blood trail that lead to something that made her skin crawl. Her eyes spots a soldier missing a head as Jin stood behind the headless soldier. The body soon fell to the ground as one of the soldier rushes at her. Jin uses her air bending skill to lunch the soldier into the air. She quickly catches the falling soldier by letting her scythe go through his chest. Blood splatter hit her face as she swings the Ketuseki Rain hard enough to remove the corpse from the blade. The corpse hits the wall not far from Azula. Jin already took down two of the six soldiers in a bloody way.

"If I were you Azula, I give up right now." said Snake as point the edge of his blade on the back of Azula's neck.

Azula can feel the cold sharp tip against her neck as her heart sink. "Sn-Snake. . ."

"Let the girl go." he orders.

Azula did what she was told as tears starts to build up. Suki quickly got away from her and head towards Zuko. As she ran, she turns her head back at Azula and notices the tears on her eyes. Suki could not help, but to feel sorry for Azula as she ran towards the safety of her friends.

Snake grabs Azula and presses his blade against her neck. "I'm sorry, but I have a mission to complete."

"I. . .I trusted you. . ." said Azula as she look at him.

Snake stays quiet for a few moments before telling Jin to fire flare into the air. As soon as Jin fires the flare, their ride to leave the prison has come. The airship floats next to the tram as the hatch door opens. Zuko and his friends quickly head inside the airship. Snake slowly head towards the airship with Azula as his hostage. The soldiers watch him enters the airship with the princess.

"I'm sorry for doing this and lying to you." said Snake.

Azula voice was filled with sadness as she spoke. "Your promise, was it a lie too?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for leaving you." he said.

"Please don't leave me. . . I need you. . ." said Azula.

"I'm sorry. . ." Snake pushes Azula out of the airship and closes the hatch.

Azula fell to the ground as she starts to cry. The airship quickly leaves prison and heads back to the air temple. Snake presses his back against the wall of the ship as he looks down. Guilt runs through his body as he thought about Azula.

"I'm sorry, Azula. . ." said Snake.

**I finally I'm down with this chapter and I'm sorry for being late. I got some many reader blocks and I end up writing this so many time _**


	22. The Central Nation

**Chapter 22. The Central Nation**

A day as pass since the prison escape, everyone was resting peacefully in the airship as it head towards their new destination.

"Dragonfly, didn't know you can drive this thing." said Snake as he enters the bridge.

"It's not that hard." said Dragonfly as she moves the stirring wheel a bit. "Oh, I almost forgot. I made you a nice weapon. It should be on top of the table."

Snake heads towards the round table that has a big box on top. He smiles as he places the box on its side. "Let's see what do I got here." He opens the box and grazes at his new weapon. He was speechless for a moment as he takes out his new bow-rifle. "Nice work." He eye-balls the bow-rifle as he admire the detail of the work it went through to make this.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" said Suki as enter the bridge. She soon spots Snake holding a weapon. Curiosity got the better of her as she then walks towards Snake. "I never have seen that kind of weapon before." She glances at the weapon and then looks at his outfit. "And what's that you're wearing?"

"This is an M82A0 Bow-rifle with a crystal scoop and a built-in side shield." said Snake. "And the outfit I'm wearing is called a Stealth-Suit. I made it for my missions." He holds his new weapon and takes aim at Suki's face. "You're from Kyoshi Island, am I right?"

"Yea, how did you know?" said Suki.

He places his weapon down as he said, "Because that is where Dragonfly is from."

"Yep, I was born there and raise there before I move out and became a weapon expert." said Dragonfly as she drives.

Suki walks up to her and said, "Is your name really Dragonfly?"

Dragon laughs a bit. "No, it's my code name. The guy you just met, his code name is Snake, the Angel is the guy you met in the prison, Jin is known as Raven."

"I see, what about Zuko? Does he have one?" said Suki.

"We're still thinking about his code name." said Snake as he walks up to them.

"So what do you guys do for a living?" Suki looks at them.

Dragonfly and Snake starts to give the rundown to Suki on what they do and who do they work for.

xxx

"Zuko, I got us some drinks." said Ty Lee as she enters Zuko's room.

"Thanks." Zuko sat up from his rest to give room for Ty Lee.

She sat down on the edge of his as she gives him his drink. "Katara told me that Azula have the same weapon like yours."

Zuko grabs the drink from her and takes a sip. "Yea, but I could feel that she wasn't the same level as me when we fought."

"What you mean?" she said.

"I don't know. It's like she didn't know the name of her weapon." he looks down at his drink as he deep in his thoughts.

Ty Lee places her cup down then she rests her head against his shoulder. "I just forget about it for now."

Zuko places his hand on top of Ty Lee's as he smiles a bit. "Okay I will."

The two spent a nice peacefully moment together as the ship heads towards its destination. Their nice moment came to hard crash when the ship made a hard turn. Zuko holds Ty Lee tightly as they fall off the bed. Zuko quickly check if Ty Lee is okay before he got up and looks out the window. He opens the window and sticks his head out. As soon as he did, a flaming fire flies across him as it almost hits his face. He looks what was attacking and was surprise to see three Fire Nation's ships.

"Ty Lee stay here!?" he said before he ran out of the room.

xxx

"We're under attack!?" said Zuko when he enters the bridge.

"What gave you that idea!?" said Dragonfly as she avoids the fireballs.

Samanosuke finally enters the bridge and said, "We need to take them down before we reach to our destination!?"

The airship rocks side to side, avoiding some of the fireballs. Dragonfly tries her best to guide the ship without getting much damage. Suddenly, the airship got from behind. Smoke starts to fly out of the rear of the ship. The damage was not great, however a few more like that and airship will crush into the sea below.

"Damn, I can't keep this up!?" said Dragonfly.

Samanosuke finally came up with a plan to down the three Fire Nation's airship. "You need five people to take down those airships."

"The back in of the ship is one fire!?" said Toph as she enters the bridge.

"Go tell Katara and Rin to handle fire and you go with them. There might be a lot of twist metal in that area, use you Metal bending skill to clear them a path." said Samanosuke.

Toph quickly heads to do what she was to do as the ship got hit once again.

"We need Jin, someone look for her." said Samanosuke

"Found her!" said Dragonfly as she looks out the window.

Samanosuke and the others look out the window to find Jin dodging the fireballs. She then turns around and heads towards the three airship.

"This is going to be very bloody." said Snake as he grabs his gear and heads toward the top of the ship to give Jin back up from a far.

xxx

Snake made his on the roof of the ship as spots Jin flying towards one of the airship. Snake got on his stomach as he then loads his new M82A0 Bow-rifle. He adjusts the crystal scoop a bit and then takes aim at his first target. He holds his breath before he pulls the trigger. Snake slightly felt the recoil of the weapon as the arrow comes out the barrel. The arrow slices through the air as it then hits the one of the soldier that was outside the Fire Nation's airship. As Snake takes down some of the soldiers, Jin heads towards the nearest ship close to her. She lands up top and then pulls the ripcord of the Ketuseki Rain. Jin slices a triangle shape opening on the roof of the air shape. She then jumps inside to start the slaughter.

Snake watches through the scoop as blood splatters covers the window. "Damn it, Jin. How much blood are you going to shed?" He soon spots Jin entering the bridge of the enemy's airship.

Snake watches the soldiers in the bridge began to fight against Jin. However, his sight of the battle was cut off when blood covered the window of the bridge. The enemy's airship starts to drift away from the others as it head towards the sea. Jin got out of fallen airship and moves to her next target.

Aang finally made his to the roof top after searching for his staff. He soon notices that one of the airships is heading towards the sea. "What happened?"

"Everything is under control, we don't need another Air bender right now." said Snake as reloads his weapon.

"Another Air bender!?" Aang looks ahead and spots Jin heading towards another airship. "I'm not last of my kind." A sense of joy follows through his body knowing he is not alone.

"You're wrong." Snake picks up off another enemy. "The way of Air bending has change; it became a very deadly bending."

"What!?" The joy that was following through Aang's body is now gone. "What you mean!?"

"See for yourself." said Snake.

Aang looks ahead and notices the Air bender is cover in blood. "It can't be true. . ."

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Snake aims at pilot of one of airship and pulls the trigger.

xxx

Finally the attack has ended as their airship made it to its destination. The airship floats in front of a huge mountain that reached to the heaven. Zuko wonders why it looks so familiar to him. The airship heads towards the base of the mountain. Dragonfly flips some switches and pulls some leavers. An outer shall starts to form around the bridge. The bridge soon disconnects itself from the body of ship. The bridge became a sub as it heads deep into the ocean.

"This thing can become a sub?" said Sokka as he looks out the window.

"Well yea, the place we're heading is in an underwater cave." said Snake.

"Why there?" said Katara.

"To protect everyone from the war." said Samanosuke.

After awhile, the sub enters a cave as it then raise to the surface. Zuko eyes widen as the building were very familiar to him and Ty Lee. The sub heads towards the dock while fish for their meal or to sale. Everyone got off and unload their things from the sub. Zuko looks head as buildings hang from roof of cave. He can hear the nose from the city, the sounds of people moving around and talking to one another.

"Wait, I know this place." said Zuko. "This Black Phoenix Island."

"No, that is not the really name of this place." said Samanosuke as he walks towards the city. "This is the Central Nation."

**Again I rush this one ^_^;; I got too many write blocks, but I hope you will this chapter.**


End file.
